I Want to Divorce You, Syaoran Li!
by WindAssasin
Summary: Sakura, wife of Syaoran Li, the dream guy of every girl, is unhappy with her life. Why? Simple. She's not his only wife and no longer owns his heart. So why keep a marriage without love? But does love still exist between them? Or is a divorce on its way?
1. The Past Which I Must Let Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

I hope everyone likes this story. This is like Sakura's thoughts. I thought it would be an opening or something. So enjoy it! Hope it's nice. This is my first attempt in writing a CCS fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past Which I Must Let Go**

**Sakura's POV**

I stared at the window of my mansion. It's almost sunset. I could hear the birds chirping. I closed my eyes to enjoy the peaceful sound of nature. Life is really nice. Suddenly, I heard a car coming.

I opened my eyes to see who had arrived home. As expected, a car drove in the gates. It was a black Porsche. A brown-haired man with tantalizing amber eyes stepped out from the car.

That is my husband, Syaoran Li, one of the most sought-after men in Japan. He's rich, handsome, charming and almost too perfect to be true.

I'm sure all of you must be wondering, "Why didn't I run up to my husband and embrace him to welcome him home like any other wives.

Well, just read on and you'll know.

A few seconds later, a lady with beautiful blonde hair ran out and embraced Syaoran. I could only watch from a distance, my husband in the arms of another lady as he smiled warmly at her. A smile which he would only give to me once. Then, they walked hand in hand back to the main mansion.

This has happened almost every day for the past four years. It's as if it's an everyday routine. No, it's not a cruel thing. It's just what they call _'__**reality**__'._

Ok, I can tell you have like _thousands_ of questions to ask me. Never mind. Do you have some time to spare? If you do, I could tell you a little about the story of Sakura Li.

Actually, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I changed my family name to Li when I married Syaoran when we were sixteen. It might be a little too early. But, at that time, Syaoran had to get married in order to take over the Li clan. And I just happened to be his perfect little bride.

Don't get me wrong. We didn't get married because we were forced to or due to a family arrangement. We married out of love as we truly were in love at that time. Or at least, I _**was**_ in love with him at that time.

Our relationship equation is like this:

_  
__Childhood_ friends -- _Good_ friends -- _Best_ friends -- Crush -- Like -- Love -- Marriage -- Hate -- Neutral

(For your information, (--) means to the next stage.)

So yeah, our lives _**were**_ like all those stories you read before. The one where childhood friends fall in love with each other. And also the ones where the handsome hero falls in love with the pretty heroine. (I'm not saying that I'm the heroine. You assumed that yourself.)

It was really nice and every moment was like heaven. How could it not be if you have a hearthrobbing husband who only _**had**_ his eyes on you? Our first two years of marriage was a total bliss. But after that, things turned horribly wrong.

Do you know the Elders of the Li clan? Yeah, they are a bunch of old people, supposed to be wise and stuffs like that. They were fairly nice to me actually. That's why they agreed to the marriage. I liked them too……except for one.

That one which I hate is Elder Nie. He is the most horrible evil jerk in the whole wide world! He had this really beautiful daughter named Amy Nie. Yeah, she's pretty but she is also **SLUTTY** and I **HATE** her!

If you give me a knife like um...four years ago, I could have sworn you can now visit her in her grave now. And you can bring her sweet flowers as well.

But that was **_if _**you gave me a knife four years ago. Apparently no one gave me one and so, this slut is still living in my life. Ok, enough of my rambling and on with my story.

Elder Nie arranged for Syaoran to meet with Amy behind my back. I did not know how the hell she seduced my husband but Syaoran fell in love with that bitch. (Forgive my rude words)

Worse still, Syaoran announced that he was going to marry Amy. The Elders disagreed except for Nie of course. But, they had to respect Syaoran's decision. He's the leader after all.

I still remember that heartbreaking night. Syaoran came to me and told me he wanted to marry Amy. He asked me to forgive him. Somehow the words 'I love Amy' felt like daggers piercing into my heart. After that night, I think I locked myself in my room and cried my heart out.

The worst is yet to come. After they got married, Nie asked me to move out of the main Li mansion to give the new couple a little 'privacy'. I had no choice but to oblige. And this _small_ mansion which I am residing now had been my home since then.

This mansion is really nice actually. It's well furnished and I have servants and butlers to wait on me. And my expenses are all paid. But somehow, I lost something really important and there is something lacking in this house.

That is the warmth of a complete family and the love of my husband.

Starting from that point, Amy has somehow taken over my position as the first wife of Syaoran Li. Every where they go, it was always Syaoran Li and Amy Li. Even in the tabloids, magazines and newspapers, it would always be the same.

There was never a place for Sakura Li. It's as if I was nothing, I was inexistant in Syaoran Li's life. And there was nothing I could do about it.

You couldn't expect me to go and say _'Hey! You know what? I'm Syaoran Li's first wife. That Amy is just his concubine."_ **NO**. I couldn't say that. They might think I'm crazy or something. They might even put me in the asylum.

Besides, nobody could recognize Sakura Li. I didn't really reveal myself to the media and so I can say it's perfectly safe for me to walk in the streets without anyone surrounding me, asking for my autographs. I didn't always go out as Sakura Li.

Correction.

I **_never_** go out as Sakura Li.

I only attend functions as Sakura Li during the Li Corporations annual ball and also Syaoran's family reunion dinner. I stopped attending those functions like three years ago. I can't stand to see those two acting like lovebugs in front of me.

My excuse?

Oh, my personal maid, Chiharu would announce, _'Sakura-sama is sick. She can't attend the dinner tonight. She asked me to convey her apologies.' _That's the typical standard line. I could even memorise it.

I'm smart? (Chuckles) Thank you. I know that.

And that _**useless**_ husband of mine didn't even notice it. Of course he didn't. Do you know the definition of _**useless**_? If he noticed, he wouldn't have been called useless. He would have been called something else. Like...um...'_**useless but not**_ _**entirely heartless'.**_

But his sisters and mothers were nice. They always came and visit me once the dinner was over. And I would pretend to be sick. And Syaorans's sister would send me all sorts of things. They are really nice people. If one day, I were to leave this place, it's them I would miss the most.

I think I've recovered from the past. I'm ok now. Although I was like a lifeless shell at first, I recovered soon after realizing there is no point clinging on to the past. If Syaoran really loves Amy, I should grant him.

And so as time goes by, my love for Syaoran Li slowly faded away.

Now, I don't feel anything for him at all. Which is why I think our marriage carries no point. I'm tired of being locked up and being part of the Li family. I know, it's nice to be served on hand and foot. And okaa-san and nee-chan are really nice. And they serve _ah-mazingly nice food_! Ok, that's not the point. The point is...

It feels so tired to be the third party in the marriage.

I don't want to be Sakura Li anymore.

I want to be Sakura Kinomoto again.

So tomorrow, I'm going to tell Syaoran and the Elders something. I don't care how they will react.

I, Sakura Li am going to divorce Syaoran Li.

* * *

So how was it? Is it bad? Should I continue writing? Review and tell me. Cause that'll be the only way for me to know.

If the next chapter comes out, it would be about Sakura's declaration. She will tell Syaoran her decision. And what will Syaoran's reaction be to finally see his sweet wife after so many years? How will he react to Sakura's declaration? Find out! Till then.

Reviews please. Good or bad, I'll accept it!


	2. Meeting My 'Beloved' Husband

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

I'm so, so, so, sorry for not updating my stories. I was too busy facing my exams so I didn't have time to update. But I finally managed to get this chapter posted up. I hope I won't disappoint everyone though. Thanks for the reviews. They are really good motivations for me! I'm really happy to receive your reviews. Thanks for still reading this fic. I hope you enjoy this! Forgive my poor grammar though.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2: Meeting My 'Beloved' Husband

**Sakura's POV**

"This doesn't look nice," I mumbled to myself as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Then, I tossed away the dress I was holding in my hand.

I picked up another one. "Hm……this is not bad. But nah, it's too flashy," I said as I tossed the dress away as well.

If you are asking me what I was doing, let me gladly answer your question. I was trying to find a suitable dress to wear so that I could meet Syaoran and the Elders to tell them about the divorce.

And this is **NOT** an easy task.

Do you know how fussy the Elders are? They have like a strict dress code. And I have to take care of my reputation as a person with **good** fashion sense unlike Amy who only knows how to dress like a slut.

Just then, I heard someone walking into my room. It was then followed by a loud shriek.

-

-

-

"**SAKURA LI! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THE ROOM?**"

-

-

Oh, it was Chiharu. I could tell by her voice. She calls me by my name when there is no one around. It's normal between us because we are really good friends with each other.

"Sakura, are you trying to make my life a living hell?" Chiharu asked with a sigh.

"There is perfectly nothing wrong with my room, Chiharu. You are just overreacting," I said as I tried to ignore her and continue finding _the_ perfect dress.

"**PERFECTLY FINE**? Define that, Sakura Li," Chiharu said disbelievingly.

I sighed as I turned to look around at my room. Chiharu was just exaggerating. There was perfectly nothing wrong with my room.

-

-

-

Ok, maybe my clothes were thrown and scattered around everywhere.

-

-

And my bed still looked messy.

-

-

But, that's no _big_ deal, right?

-

-

"Sakura, what are you actually trying to do?" Chiharu asked.

"I'm trying to find a nice dress to wear so that I can meet the Elders. But, I can't seem to find the right one," I said.

"Ok, let me help you then," Chiharu said as her tone suddenly sounded more cheerful.

We spent like half an hour trying to find the perfect outfit. Finally, I was done. I wore a cream colored, cap-sleeved dress which looked really nice on me. According to Chiharu, it was simple but it made me look sweet.

"I am so ready to face Syaoran and the Elders. Thanks, Chiharu," I said with a smile.

Chiharu smiled back at me. I looked at my watch. I was going to be late. And I still had to go to the main mansion to find Syaoran.

"I'll get going now, Chiharu. Bye!" I said as I quickly rushed for the door.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Chiharu?" I asked as I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Chiharu doesn't seem too happy to me.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do divorce Syaoran?" Chiharu asked.

"Chiharu, I thought we've discussed this already," I sighed.

"But, both of you make a really good couple. You look so perfect together," Chiharu said, trying to convince me to change my mind.

"That was in the past, Chiharu. Why bring it up again?"

"But I'm sure both of you still share a kind of special bond. Maybe love still exists in both of you," Chiharu insisted.

"That only exists in fairy tales. Unfortunately, mine isn't one. There is nothing between us now. So, it's better to let go of the past and seek a new future."

"But…"

"No more buts, Chiharu."

"Ok, Sakura. If that's what you want. But I hope you don't make a decision that you will come to regret," Chiharu said as she tried to smile.

I smiled back and nodded my head. Then, I ran out of the room and set off to the main mansion.

* * *

I set foot into the huge **GIGANTIC** mansion. It has been a long time since I've been here. Everything's change so much but I can still feel the warmth it emitted. As I walked into the mansion, I heard a squeal from someone.

"Ohmigod! Is it you, Sakura?"

I looked up and saw Mei Ling and Fei Mei waving at me. They were smiling and squealing like little kids. I smiled at them.

They came running down the stairs and before I knew it, they hugged me so tightly I could hardly breathe.

Don't be surprised. This is the welcome greeting you get from Mei Ling and Fei Mei.

"Sakura, you've changed so much," Fei Mei said, breaking free of the hug.

"Wait a minute; did you cut your hair?" Mei Ling asked as she widened her eyes.

"Yes, I cut it a week ago," I answered.

"How could you cut away your beautiful long auburn hair? It was your pride all this while," Mei Ling said.

"I guess it's time for a change. That's why I cut it off. Besides, I think I look better without it," I answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I agree. Sakura does look better having shoulder-length hair. She looks prettier," Fei Mei said.

"I suppose so. And she looks so much cuter too," Mei Ling said, suddenly not opposing the idea of me cutting my hair anymore.

"So, what brings you here today?" Fei Mei asked.

"Oh, I'm here to see Syaoran. Is he in?" I asked, praying that he's at home. He likes to go to work really early in the morning. He is such a workaholic.

"Yeah, that cousin of mine is in. I think he slept in today because he was really tired last night. He worked until midnight to finish a business proposal," Mei Ling answered.

"Poor Syaoran, he works so hard despite his young age. He should really relax himself but he can't because he has like the entire corporation to take care of," Fei Mei sighed.

I could understand how they feel. Syaoran is only like 25. He's still so young but he has to shoulder such a huge responsibility. No wonder he acts coldly to people at times.

"You should get going. Syaoran is going to work soon. He's at his bedroom. His bedroom is the third room on the left at the second floor," Mei Ling said.

"Ok, thanks. I'll get going first," I said with a smile. Then, I walked up the stairs.

"Good luck, Sakura!" Fei Mei shouted.

"Whatever you do, we'll always support you!" Mei Ling shouted as well.

I turned and smiled at them. Then, I waved back.

That is so weird. Why did they both wish me luck? Did they know what I was going to tell Syaoran? I thought they would oppose the idea since they always asked me to get back with Syaoran.

Aargh, I don't want to think about it anymore. It hurts my tiny brain to think so much. Right now, I have another problem to overcome which is none other than my _beloved_ husband and his beloved wife.

* * *

Ok, I have finally reached Syaoran's room. Right in front of me is the door which could either lead me to heaven or hell. I took a deep sigh.

"_Come on, Sakura Kinomoto. You can do it!"_ I told myself.

I knocked the door. I waited for a while.

-

-

-

There was no response. I decided to knock it again as maybe he is still sleeping. I knocked it harder this time.

-

-

-

-

-

And yet again, there is **no** response.

Ok, this is pissing me off to the core. I am usually not as impatient as this but this situation is different. I'm already nervous enough standing here, gathering al my courage to meet _him_ and yet, there is **NOBODY** opening the door.

I knocked the door really **hard **this time that I think the whole mansion could hear it. I was going to knock it again when the door suddenly opened.

And that was how I find myself standing in front of Syaoran and Amy. Amy was in her night robe while Syaoran is in nothing but his boxers.

Syaoran looked so much **hotter** when you see him close-up compared to seeing him from afar. He had really good abs and his messy hair made him look handsome in a boyish way.

Life is so unfair. Why can't Syaoran be a bald ugly nerd with huge glasses? That would make my things so much easier to talk to him and tell him I want to divorce him.

I suddenly found my emerald orbs staring at his amber ones. He has those tantalizing orbs that could make you lost in them.

Fortunately, I was brought back to the real world again by a loud high-pitched voice.

"How dare you disturb our nice, peaceful sleep, you filthy maid! I am so going to fire you," Amy said.

God, her voice is so annoying. And how dare she threaten to fire me. I knew I should have killed her six years ago. That would make my life so much **easier**.

"You can't fire me, Amy, because **I- DON'T- WORK- FOR – YOU**." I said giving her one of my fake smiles reserved for sluts like her.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Do you know that you are talking to the mistress of this house?" she asked, raising her voice.

I rolled my eyes. How dare she claim that she is the mistress of this house? For her information,_** I**_ am rightful mistress of this house. **NOT HER**.

She apparently saw me rolling my eyes. That made her even more furious.

"How dare you roll your eyes at me, you filthy girl! I have never seen someone as rude and arrogant like you," Amy said angrily.

**Rude? Arrogant? Filthy girl?** Is she calling herself those names? That's it. Someone out there, please hand me a knife now before I change my mind to kill that slut.

"The person who is rude, arrogant and a filthy girl is **you**. And may I also add that you're a spoilt brat who never looked at herself properly in the mirror before?" I snapped back.

Don't be surprised. I'm not the innocent girl who doesn't insult others and just forgive everyone. That was me six years ago. The Sakura now is so much stronger and not a push-over anymore.

"That's the last straw, maid. What's your name?"

"Sakura," I answered.

"Sakura what?" she asked impatiently.

"Um, you mean my full name before I married that **useless** husband of mine or my full name after I married that **USELESS** husband of mind?" I said, eyeing Syaoran.

Syaoran seems to be deep in thoughts and his amber eyes were fixed on me.

-

-

God, maybe he **is** really a useless husband to actually forget that I'm his wife.

-

-

"Sakura? Is that you?" he asked out of a sudden.

-

-

Ok, maybe he isn't that forgetful but he is still a useless husband.

"Yay, Syaoran. You got that right. How clever of you," I said sarcastically.

"Sakura, you cut your hair," Syaoran said.

Is that the only thing he cares about? My **HAIR**? He should at least say something like:

-

"_Sakura, you've grown thinner. How are you doing all this years? I'm so sorry for not showing any concern for you. Why don't I divorce Amy now and you return back to my side?"_

-

-

Or maybe he could say something like this:

-

-

"_Sakura, you've grown prettier. I'm so sorry for dumping you for this slut. Now, I realize that you're the only one for me. Let's start over, ok?"_

-

-

Now, do you get what I meant by useless and heartless husband?

"Yeah, I cut my hair a week ago," I answered nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here? Want to seduce Syaoran again?" Amy asked, giving me that get-away-from-him glare as she held on tightly to Syaoran's arm.

She is so damn annoying. Why would I want to seduce my own husband? For her information, **she** is the one who is doing all the seducing stuffs.

"No. I'm here to talk to Syaoran," I said.

"In **PRIVATE**." I emphasized.

Amy didn't bulge but thank god Syaoran's not that stupid.

"Amy, why don't you go in the room first. I'll have a talk with Sakura for a while," Syaoran said with a smile.

Amy gave Syaoran a **disgusting** pout. God, even I can pout so much cuter than that. She is so amateur. Syaoran smiled at him and urged her to enter the room. Amy gave in and went in the room.

But that was after she gave me a glare. I glared back at her and she walked in the room and closed the door.

Guess my death glare is still scarier.

"Ok, Sakura, what do you want to see me for?" Syaoran asked.

"I just want to ask you to go to the altar room for a while. There is an urgent meeting there with the Elders," I said.

"A meeting? Who requested for the meeting?" Syaoran asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's me," I said.

"You? Why do you want such an urgent meeting for?" Syaoran asked.

I took a deep breath.

-

-

"I want to divorce you, Syaoran," I said.

Those words seemed to stun him. He stood there, totally dumbfounded. Maybe I really took him by surprise.

"I'll go first, Syaoran. See you there," I said as I walked away.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran's POV

Ok, wait a minute. What did Sakura just said? She wanted a divorce?

-

-

-

**WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON??**

-

-

-

Did I hear wrongly? Why would she want to divorce me? I should ask her about this. By the time I snapped out of my thoughts, I could only see Sakura's back as it slowly faded away from my sight.

How could she walk away just like that after telling me such surprising news? I immediately rushed back to my room.

"Syaoran, what did Sakura want with you?" Amy asked me.

I was too busy finding an outfit that I did not reply her. I needed to be fast. After the meeting, I still had to rush to work. And my brain was in desperate search of answers.

Randomly, I just took one of my outfits and put my tie in my briefcase. Then, I headed out of the room.

But I was stopped by Amy who looked kind of angry.

"Syaoran, why aren't you answering me?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry, Amy. My brain is in such a mess now. Can we save the questions for later?" I explained.

"Ok. Then, let's go out for breakfast. You promised me last night you would take me out for breakfast," Amy said.

"Not today, Amy. I really need to go now. I'm going to be late soon," I said.

"Syaoran Li, how could you break your promise to me?" Amy said raising her voice.

"Amy, I'll bring you out tomorrow ok. Just let me go now," I said, getting slightly impatient.

"I don't care. You are not going unless you bring me out for breakfast," Amy persisted.

God, she is so getting on my nerves. I'm already troubled enough by Sakura's sudden statement that she wants a divorce. And now, I'm facing _another_ wife who wants me to bring her out. Plus, **I AM LATE FOR WORK!**

"Would you stop it, Amy. I really need to go now. Stop acting like a spoilt brat," I said angrily as I raised my voice.

That kept Amy silent.

-

-

-

-

For like ten seconds.

-

-

-

-

"How could you, Syaoran Li? You have never scolded me before. And now you are scolding me because of that….that….woman!"

"Amy Nie, please mind your words and temper. And I hope you will change your attitude and stop acting like a spoilt brat," I said furiously and walked away past her.

My brain is in such a mess. No doubt Amy will be mad at me. But, I think I should be able to take care of it when I get home later.

Right now, I have more important things to deal with.

* * *

Ok, how was it? Was it good or bad? I have a feeling it's not quite good. Review please and tell me your opinion. I'll accept everyone's opinion. And thanks for reviewing and reading my story. Next chapter, I'll write on the meeting with the Elders. Will Syaoran divorce Sakura? Read on to find out! Till then. Don't forget to review!


	3. Unexpected Things Happen All the Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Hello, everyone. I am finally back on track after my big examinations which was just over. I am free for now and I am determined to work on my fanfics. Thanks to all who reviewed and added this story to your favourites and alerts. I would also like to thank those who added me to their favourite author and author alerts. Lastly, thank you all for reading and bearing with me.

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Enjoy it!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Unexpected Things Happen All The Time**_

**Normal POV**

Amy Li was _**so**_ not having a nice morning. Who would if you are awaken up from your nice sweet morning with your **super damn hot** husband by none other than your love rival?

Actually, cancel the word love rival. Sakura wasn't even fit to be her love rival because Amy knew that Syaoran only loved her and Sakura was so _**past tense.**_

Nevertheless, Amy Li was really pissed off by the fact that Syaoran actually raised his voice at her when he never did that before. Now, he's doing it for the sake of _**her**_.

Amy stomped down the staircase to have her breakfast at the main dining table. And she was greeted by none other than her two _**'favourite' **_in-laws, Mei Ling and Fei Mei.

Mei Ling and Fei Mei were sitting at the dining table when they noticed Amy's presence. They looked at Amy who looked so pissed off. They smiled. They knew exactly what had made the **oh-so-mighty** Amy pissed off that morning.

"Good morning, Amy. It's such a **PLEASANT** morning today," Mei Ling said with a smirk on her face.

Amy ignored her and continued walking towards the dining table.

"Looks like someone got up from the wrong side of the bed this morning," Fei Mei said with a smirk as well.

"Hm…. I wonder why?" Mei Ling said as she pretended to ponder over the reason.

Amy tried to calm herself down. She never really liked the two because they were constantly siding with Sakura.

"Amy-sama, what would you like for breakfast?" a young maid by the name of Yuki asked.

"Bacon and sausages," Amy replied nonchalantly.

Yuki nodded her head and walked away to the kitchen. There was silence for a moment at the dining table. Then, Mei Ling decided to start a conversation.

"Did you see Syaoran this morning? He looked like he was in a hurry. He must have went to meet Sakura," Mei Ling said.

"Yeah, and he even skipped breakfast. He was dressed up quite handsomely too. I guess he wanted to look good in front of his **first love**." Fei Mei said.

Amy is getting so pissed off at what both of them were saying. But she remained quiet. Those two were so going to pay for it when she reports this to Syaoran.

"Obviously he wanted to look good. Syaoran still loves Sakura, you know. I could see it in his eyes," Mei Ling said.

"Maybe Sakura wanted to meet Syaoran to reconcile with him. I knew Syaoran would definitely approve of it seeing the manner he took off today," Fei Mei continued.

"That would be so great!" Mei Ling squealed happily.

Yuki came back with the food that Amy ordered. She walked meekly towards Amy.

"Here, Amy-sama. This is your food," Yuki said.

"What is this?" Amy asked, furiously.

"It….It's….bacon and sausages, like you requested," Yuki stammered in fear.

"**I DID NOT REQUESTED FOR THAT!** You are such a useless maid," Amy raised her voice and shouted. She was actually venting her anger on the poor maid.

"But….but… you asked for that just now. I-"

"Don't talk back at me, you ignorant maid. You are so useless that I think I should **FIRE** you!" Amy said angrily.

Tears were beginning to well up in Yuki eyes. Mei Ling came to her rescue.

"What's the matter with you? You did order that just now," Mei Ling said.

"Yeah, we heard it with our own ears," Fei Mei said.

"So? She should have come back and asked me again to reconfirm," Amy said to defend herself.

"You're being unreasonable. You just want to vent your anger on poor Yuki," Mei Ling said as she glared at Amy.

"Whatever. I am the **mistress** of the house. So I have a right to scold the maids," Amy said.

"Don't talk so highly of yourself. Between us all, you have the lowest ranking in the Li family. If you want to compare, Sakura is more **rightful** to be the mistress than you," Fei Mei said.

"Yeah, but too bad she won't be back here," Amy said furiously.

"She will. I can assure you that she and Syaoran are probably making up now. By tonight, she will move back here," Mei Ling said.

"And you'll be in no position to scold the maids or claim to be the _**'rightful mistress'**_ of the family," Fei Mei said.

Amy glared at them both and they glared back as well. It was like a glaring contest at the dining table. Finally, Amy gave up and walked away. Mei Ling and Fei Mei smirked in satisfaction.

-

-

-

-

-

It felt so good to see Amy losing in a fight.

* * *

Amy Li walked to one corner of the mansion where there was nobody around. She was so pissed off at today's incidents. If they think she was going to let Sakura come back so easily, they were _**SO**_ wrong.

Amy took out her mobile and dialed a number. When someone picked up on the other side, she spoke.

_**"Suli, I want you to do something for me."**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"**WHAT! **You want to divorce Syaoran?" Elder Feng asked in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I knew he would give that kind of reaction. Elder Feng was a very nice person. He's really sweet and kind unlike _**you-know-who**_.

"Yes. I mean, I think it's about time," I said as I shrugged my shoulder.

"About time for you to reconcile with him," Elder Yun said.

Elder Yun's another nice person. Ok, to make it short,

-

-

-

-

-

_**Everyone is nice except for Elder Nie.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

"I can't reconcile with him. It would be so…..wrong," I said in protest.

"Yeah, it will be **VERY** wrong," Elder Nie said with a cunning smile.

I glared at him. Of course he loved it that I'm going to divorce my husband. That would make his daughter the **_'rightful'_** mistress of the Li family.

"Shut up, Elder Nie. You just want your daughter to monopolize Syaoran," Elder Feng said grumpily.

-

-

Yay! You go, Elder Feng. That's why I love you so much!

-

-

"Of course I don't mean so. I mean that if there is no love between them, then what's the point of keeping the marriage. You know Syaoran's heart **only** has place for Amy," Elder Nie said with a smirk.

I glared at him. What he said was kind of true but he didn't have to say that in front of me, right?

"Well, **congratulations** that I'm finally going to let them two be together. I think you have waited for this day for a **LONG, LONG** time," I said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"I'm glad you know that, Sakura-sama," he said with that cunning smirk of his.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**URGGH**, somebody out there, hand me a gun so I can kill him **NOW!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Stop fighting, you guys. Syaoran isn't going to be happy if he sees you bickering like this," Elder Chin said.

"Yeah, he's probably going to throw a fit," Elder Tien said.

Those two are the wise and sensible one, always thinking before acting. They are the true form of how elders should be like.

I glared at Elder Nie while he glared back at me. It was then a glaring contest. And I was sure I was going to win this one.

Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone diverted their attention towards the door, which was of course including me.

-

-

-

My, my, it's none other than Syaoran. He **always** had to make a **grand **entrance like this.

-

-

-

"Sorry, I'm late. We can begin the meeting now but make it short. I'm late for work," Syaoran said coldly and calmly.

He was dressed in a suit but the coat was left unbuttoned and he didn't even wore his necktie. Few of the buttons at his collar was left unbuttoned as well and his hair was still as messy as I saw him earlier.

A conclusion:

-

-

-

-

-

It's so unfair that such a **bad** guy like him can look so **hot** without even trying to.

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakura, what were you going to say to me?" Syaoran asked in that cold tone of his.

I took a deep breath. "I just want to say that I want to divorce you," I said calmly in a diplomatic manner. If _**he**_ can sound business like, so can** I**.

Syaoran kept quiet to think about it.

"Syaoran, I am against this. I will not let Sakura divorce you," Elder Feng said.

-

-

Wait a minute! **What are you doing**, Elder Feng? Are you trying to destroy my chance of getting my freedom? **NO!**

**-**

**-**

"Yeah, I am sure your mother wouldn't agree as well. You and Sakura shouldn't divorce," Elder Yun said, supporting Elder Feng.

**-**

**-**

**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?** They are supposed to **support** me in divorcing Syaoran, not asking him **not** to divorce me!

-

-

"Syaoran, I think you should divorce Sakura. You two don't love each other anymore, right? So you might as well give her back her freedom," Elder Nie said.

For the first time in my entire life, I'm actually supporting Elder Nie. What he said was **SO** true.

Syaoran was still deep in thoughts. No one could read what was in his mind.

"How about like this? We shall vote to whether they should divorce or not. That would end the conflict," Elder Chen said.

"Fine with me, then. I vote that Sakura and Syaoran stay married as couple," Elder Feng said.

I shot him a pleading look but he ignored me.

-

-

-

-

**HOW COULD HE? HE'S DESTROYING MY CHANCE OF FREEDOM!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I agree with Elder Feng. They should stay married. I'm sure You two still love each other," Elder Yun said calmly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**WHAT?? WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO ME??**

-

-

-

-

"I beg to differ. I think that Syaoran should divorce Sakura," Elder Nie said.

**Thank god**. At least I got one vote who agreed with my opinion. I looked at Elder Chen and Tien with a pleading look. Elder Chen seemed to understand my look. He sighed softly.

"Well, since Sakura really wants the divorce, I will support her then, if this will bring her happiness," Elder Chen said.

I smiled at him and mouthed a thank you to him.

So it's 2 vote for a yes and 2 votes for a no. I looked pleadingly at Elder Tien. My fate was in his hands.

Elder Tien kept silence. Then, the _wise and holy_ one spoke,

-

-

-

"I think that the final answer should be given to Syaoran. After all, it's his marriage. He should be the one making the best decision for the both of them," Elder Tien said calmly.

-

-

-

Ok, I didn't expect that but, it's ok. I am bound to get this divorce.

-

-

-

-

-

I should start to celebrate now.

-

-

-

-

-

Because there is absolutely NO way Syaoran would say—

"**NO."**

Everyone looked at Syaoran who had finally spoken. **YES**, I knew Syaoran would say that.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wait a minute.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Did he just said **NO**??

-

-

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

**HOW COULD THIS BE?**

-

"Syaoran, what did you just said?" Elder Nie asked in disbelief.

"I said no. I don't agree to the divorce," Syaoran said coldly again.

There was silence. I didn't even know what to say. I think I lost my voice. It wouldn't come out.

Elder Feng and Elder Yun gave a satisfactory smile at Elder Nie. Elder Nie looked really pissed off though.

"But Syaoran—" Elder Nie protested.

"That's enough. It's the end of the discussion. I have to go now. I need to rush to work," Syaoran said with a firm voice, indicating that the matter was closed now.

Then, he calmly walked past me towards the door. I wanted to shout to stop him. I mean **how could he do that to me**? But, my voice didn't seem to come out at all.

After recovering from the shock, I immediately ran after Syaoran.

-

-

-

There is absolutely **no** way I am not getting this divorce.

* * *

I ran as fast as my high-heeled sandals could bring me and I finally caught up with Syaoran. He was heading towards his black Porsche.

"Syaoran Li! Stop right there!" I shouted out really loud.

Syaoran stopped and turned around. I ran up towards him and started to pant heavily.

"Syao…Syaoran…Li…you owe me an explanation," I said as I panted.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "What explanation?" he asked.

"Stop pretending, Syaoran. I want you to tell me why you wouldn't let me divorce you," I said angrily.

Syaoran looked intently at me. His amber eyes met my emerald ones.

"Why do you want a divorce so much?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, do you really have to ask? I want the divorce because I want back my freedom," I said.

"Is it really so tough for you to be my wife?" Syaoran asked.

"You really want me to answer it truthfully?" I asked.

Syaoran nodded his head.

"**YES**!" I said firmly.

Syaoran kept quiet for a moment.

"Well, not as if you will care whether I'm still your wife or not. I mean for the past **six** years, I bet you didn't even know I existed," I said.

Syaoran kept quiet.

"I'm sure it doesn't make a difference to you anyway. You have Amy and that's enough, isn't it?" I said.

"Sakura, I do know you existed. I just-"

"You just what? Didn't know that I was living so near to you? Or you didn't know that this so called _**'wife'**_ of yours was **suffering** so much while you **enjoy** your sweet time with Amy?" I said angrily.

God, when I'm angry, my mouth is so uncensored. But it felt so good to actually blabber out everything.

Syaoran kept quiet. His expression was unreadable.

"Sakura, I-" he began to speak. His amber eyes softened unlike before at the altar room.

I really thought that he was going to ask for my forgiveness.

-

-

-

And I would then tell him that it was all too late and let him regret for life.

-

-

-

But, that moment was broken by the ringing of Syaoran's mobile.

-

-

-

God, didn't anyone know that mobile phones should be **switched off **when you have serious affairs?

Syaoran reached out for his phone and looked at the screen. He frowned and ended the call. Then, he kept it back in his pocket.

He looked at me again but this time, his amber eyes have the cold look again.

"I'm really busy and I need to go now. I'm really late for work. Let's talk again someday," Syaoran said coldly as he walked towards his Porsche.

"Syaoran, we can't talk about this _'someday'_. Who knows when this _'someday'_ will be. A **hundred** years later?" I insisted.

"Well, then you have to wait a **hundred** years later then," he answered calmly and closed the door of the car. Then, he drove away.

I stood there on the pavement and watched that horrible husband of mine drove his car away just like that.

-

-

-

**AAARGH!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

This was exactly why…….

-

-

-

-

**I HATE SYAORAN LI!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I don't care. I'm getting the divorce.

-

-

-

-

-

Whether he likes it or not!

* * *

How is it? Good or bad? I hope it isn't bad. Tell me about your opinions in your reviews. Your reviews pump me up to update and it make my day so much better. Next chapter, it will be about Syaoran going to work. He meets none other than his best friend, Eriol. Will Eriol agree to the divorce or will he disagree with it? Is Syaoran going to consider back the divorce? What will Amy do about it? Read up to find out!

And remember to drop a review! Tell me whether this chapter is good or bad! Till then.


	4. Have I Really Made A Mistake?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

I have finally managed to update! Firstly, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed in the previous chapter. Those reviews made me really happy and encouraged me to keep on writing. I would also like to thank all of you who added this story to your alerts and favourites. And lastly, thank you to those who add me to your author alerts and favourites. I really appreciate your support.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. I hope it won't let you down.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Have I Really Made A Mistake?**

**Syaoran's POV**

The day had barely begun and I'm already starting to hate today. I have a very bad feeling that today is going to be a really **bad** day for me. I mean it's barely 10 am in the morning and so many things had happened.

I'm in my office, looking at the scenery through my window. It is a nice view and I normally would have liked it but not today. Sakura's words, _"I want to divorce you"_ keeps repeating itself in my mind.

**AARGH!**

I think I am going to be crazy soon.

Forget it. I'm going to bury myself with my work to forget about this thing. I'm just going to pretend it **never **happened. I try to look around for my briefcase.

That's funny, I can't find it anywhere.

I may be forgetful but I **NEVER** forgot to bring my briefcase before.

I try to think back again. Suddenly, it occurrs to me that my briefcase is at home, with my necktie.

Damn it. Today is probably going to be the **unluckiest **day of my life. Nevermind, I'll just ask Rika to help me take it from home. I'm quite sure she wouldn't mind.

Suddenly, the phone rings. I grumble a little. Who is the one who dare to disturb my _**'already not so perfect'**_ morning?

"Hello, Syaoran Li here," I say coldly in my emotionless voice.

"Syaoran, it's me, Amy."

Damn, I forgot about her. What am I going to do now? She's bound to give me a **LONG,** **LONG** nag for the argument earlier.

Quick, Syaoran Li, **THINK!**

"Syaoran, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Listen Amy, about the incident earlier, I—"

"Don't worry about that. It's my fault. I shouldn't have acted so unreasonable. You were after all so busy. I'm so **sorry**," Amy said apologetically.

Ok, what just happened?

Is this the end of the world? Are the pigs flying in the air?

Amy **NEVER** apologized in her life before!

"Syaoran, are you ok?" Amy asks again when I didn't reply her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did I heard wrongly or did you just apologize to me?"

"Syaoran, you're so mean. I did apologize to you because it was my fault," Amy says.

"Ok but I guess I'm at fault too. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. I'll treat you out for lunch later to make up, ok?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll love to. How about French cuisine for lunch?" Amy asks.

"Ok. See you later," I say with a small smile.

"Uh, Syaoran, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"What did Sakura wanted to see you for?"

"Nothing really. She just wanted to ask for a divorce," I answer.

"Oh. And…did you agree?"

"No, I didn't," I say with a sigh.

God, why must she bring up this topic again? Doesn't she know I'm trying to forget about this matter?

"Syaoran, sorry for saying this but I think that…"

"What is it?"

"I think that you should have agreed to the divorce. I mean, you don't love her anymore, right?" Amy asked.

Hm….do I still love Sakura?

I don't know. I don't think so.

I mean the one I love right now is Amy.

"Of course I don't. I only care for her like a sister. After all, she's been my childhood friend," I answer.

"So that solves the problem. By not divorcing her, you're like imprisoning her. You should just grant Sakura her freedom. It'll do the both of you some good," Amy said.

I keep quiet to think. Maybe what she said is true. Maybe I really should have just agreed to divorce Sakura.

But, my heart tells me not to divorce her.

God, this is so confusing. Who should I listen to?

My heart?

Or my mind?

"I don't mean to confuse you, Syaoran but I just hope you will make the best decision for all of us," Amy says.

"Thanks, I understand. I'll see you for lunch then," I say.

"Ok. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. You left your briefcase here this morning. I've asked one of the maids to deliver it to you," Amy say.

"I was looking for it just now. Thank you."

"No problem. This is what a wife should do, right? Bye, Syaoran. I love you," Amy says.

"I love you too," I say with a smile. Then, I hang up the phone after I heard Amy hanged up first.

I give a big sigh. Great, after listening to Amy, I am more confused than ever. The big question now is,

Have I really made a mistake?

I slink down on my black leather chair and close my eyes. I really do not want to think of anything right now. I just want some peace and quiet.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I grumble a little and regained composure.

"Come in," I said calmly in a business-like manner. I always use that tone here in the office and everyone is used to it.

The door opens and a blue-haired guy entered the room. My, my, it's none other than my best friend Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Hi, Syaoran," he greets with a smile.

I sigh and slink back down on my chair. I supposed it's ok to let my guard down a bit around Eriol. I don't act so cold around him. The ice wall which I built up will always melt down when I'm with him alone.

"Hi, Eriol," I murmur softly.

"Had a bad morning?" Eriol asks as he sits down on the chair in front of me.

"Eriol, BAD morning is an_ understatement_," I say.

Eriol chuckles and shakes his head. "Who dared to make the **'high and mighty' **Syaoran Li so troubled like this?" he teases.

"It's Sakura," I say.

"Sakura? What did she do to you? She wanted to get back with you?" Eriol raises his eyebrow.

"No, it's the exact opposite."

"Exact opposite?"

"Yeah, she wanted to divorce me," I say calmly.

"**WHAT? SHE WANTED TO DIVORCE YOU?" **

I _knew_ that's going to be his reaction. We aren't best friends for nothing, you know?

"Yeah. She asked for a meeting this morning to discuss about it."

"Oh, ok. Wow, that must be shocking," Eriol says as he regains composure.

"Yeah, she suddenly pops out of nowhere and tell me that she wants a divorce. Tell me, how does a man deal with _this_?" I sigh.

"So, did you agree?"

"No, I didn't. I mean, I can't just divorce her like that. And besides, it's really surprising. Why would she want to divorce me out of a sudden? **Thousands** of girls would die to marry me," I said.

Eriol keeps quiet as if he is deep in thoughts.

"Actually, it's not really _that_ surprising. To tell the truth, I'm actually **more **surprised that she took so long to tell you that she wants to divorce you," Eriol says calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"God, Syaoran, you are so dumb at times. I mean, ask yourself this question, ever since you married Amy, have you done your responsibility as a husband to Sakura?" Eriol asks.

"Of course I did. I supported her financially. I gave her a nice mansion, nice food, clothes and almost everything in the world. I even provide her with a generous sum of allowance for her to buy all her designer items."

"Yeah, but….."

"But what?" I ask, slightly irritated. How dare Eriol say I did not carry out my responsibility towards Sakura.

Eriol gives a big sigh and looks at me directly at the eye.

"Have you ever given her the **love** and **care** she needs from a husband?"

Ok, that question struck me just like a lightning.

Come to think of it, what Eriol said was true. I never showered her love and care just like a husband should.

But, I can't do that. I don't...I don't love Sakura anymore, right? Surely my heart has stopped loving her after not seeing her all these years, not even a glimpse of her auburn locks.

Besides, I love Amy now, the wife who has always been by my side these past few years...right?

"Syaoran, you know what Sakura wants is not all the mansion and luxuries in the world. Sakura is not that kind of girl. What she really wants is your love and care as a husband," Eriol says.

"But Eriol, I can't force myself to love her. I don't...feel anything for her, not after all these years when she seemed to have vanished without a trace. I love Amy now and you know that, don't you?" I mentally wince at the tone of my voice, it sounds as if I was trying to convince myself and seeking some sort of confirmation from Eriol.

"I don't know who you love, Syaoran. The only one who knows the answer is you," Eriol shakes his head as he gives me one of his special smiles. "But_ if_ you do love Amy, like you said, then, you should at least grant Sakura her freedom and divorce her," Eriol says.

"But, Eriol, you don't understand," I sigh. Eriol stares at me and raises his eyebrows, urging me to eplain myself.

"I don't know why but my heart tells me that I shouldn't divorce her. It's as if I can't bear to let her go." "Then, you're acting really selfish. You only think about yourself. Have you ever spared a thought for Sakura? Maybe if you divorce her, she could find the happiness and her true love which she lost all these years."

I kept quiet as I began to think.

"Syaoran, just agree to the divorce and grant Sakura back her freedom," Eriol says seriously as he looks at my eyes.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door again. I quickly regain my composure. It is as if the ice wall around me suddenly builds up again.

"Come in," I say.

A guy with black hair enters my office. It's Rio, my trusted assistant.

"Hi, Syaoran. Hi, Eriol. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," he says.

"It's ok. What did you want to find me for?" I ask.

"I just want to discuss about the proposal for the Mid-Autumn project with you." Rio says.

"Looks like you're going to be busy. I better be going. I have loads of work at my table too. See you later, Syaoran. Bye, Rio," Eriol says as he stands up. He puts his hands in his pocket and starts walking. Suddnely, he stops and turns around.

"Oh, and Syaoran, think about what I have said," Eriol says with a smile. Then, he turns and walks away.

Gee, _thank you _Eriol for making me even **more** confused.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

This has got to be the greatest day of my life.

I can't believe Sakura is _**finally **_going to divorce Syaoran.

Do you know how long I have been waiting for this day to arrive?

Well, of course Syaoran hasn't agreed yet but I'm sure he will be. I have just finished eating lunch with Syaoran and everything is so perfect.

Syaoran's not even mad at me at over this morning's incident. All it needed was me telling him sorry and he'll forget about it.

After all, Syaoran does **love** me.

I guess Suli did a **great **job after all, eavesdropping the conversation and reporting to me. At first I was really shocked to hear that Syaoran actually **disagreed **with the divorce.

But now, there's nothing to be worried about. After today, I am so sure that he will agree to the divorce.

_Sakura Li, I am so **happy** to finally have you, **OUT** of me and Syaoran's lives._

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura Li is currently busy cooking dinner now. Let me tell you this, my culinary skills are superb. Try it and you will wish for more. It's raining heavily which makes me wonder whether _he_, Rika and Takashi will be alright.

If you are wondering why it is me cooking dinner and not the maids, let me tell you. I let them off today as a special treat for them. I'm not the mean, uncaring employee like _**you-know-who**_ that doesn't care about her maids well-being.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. I look at the clock at the wall. That's weird; they are not supposed to be home at this time. I thought they are going to be back a little bit later.

The knocking on the door continues, except this time it is much louder. "I'm coming!" I shout. Then, I switch off the stove and runn out to open the door.

When I open the door, I could guarantee you I'm really surprised.

No, **surprise** would be an **understatement**. Let me correct it.

I had the shock of my life that I think I would get a heart attack.

It's Syaoran standing at the door. The shocking part is, he is panting heavily and looks so pale. The even **more** shocking part is, his clothes are soaked with **blood!**

"Syao….Syaoran, what are you doing here? Why are you covered in blood? Are you injured?" I ask.

"You live here?" Syaoran raises his eyebrow.

Great, I feel like smacking him right now to add to his injury. How dare he ask me such a **dumb** question?

"No, Syaoran, what you are seeing in front of you is just Sakura's ghost," I reply sarcastically.

Syaoran keeps quiet for a while.

He really _**is**_ dumb, isn't he?

"Yes, Syaoran. I've been living here for the past 4 years. Now tell me what are you doing in this heavy rain and why are you so severely injured?" I demand.

"I can't explain it now. I'll tell you later. Right now, do you have a place for me to hide?" Syaoran asks.

I was going to tell him no. I mean, he could have been hot on someone's trail and I will get into **BIG** trouble. Besides, he was so mean to me for these few years and now he wants me to treat him nice? **Dream on!**

But on the other hand, Syaoran looks like he is really in pain. There are wounds on his arms and chests. He looks so pale with the wounds bleeding profusely. He could even **die** in front of **my** **house!** I wouldn't want that to happen. Imagine what the headlines tomorrow will be:

_Sakura Li refused to save husband which causes Syaoran Li to die in front of his wife's house._

God, _that_ will totally ruin my reputation.

"Ok, come in. Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to treat you nice. I just don't want to have you dead in front of my house," I clarify.

Syaoran manages a small smile and nods his head. Then, I help him into my house.

Little did I know because of this 'kind deed' of mine, I'm going to get into a **BIG** trouble.

* * *

I bring Syaoran into my room and ask him to hide in my closet. That's the only place I could find as the other places are too unsuitable.

I know that after that, all my **designer clothes** are going to be **ruined** with his blood. Sigh, me and my bad luck.

But nevermind, I'll just buy new ones and charge them on **Syaoran's** card.

Told you I was _smart_.

"Don't ever get out of here until I tell you to, ok? That is unless you wish to die earlier. I'm going to find help and survey the surroundings," I tell him sternly.

"Ok, be careful. And thank you, Sakura," Syaoran gives a small smile.

I was going to smile at him but if I did, then that would mean I have forgiven him. There is absolutely **NO WAY** I'm going to do that after what he did to me this morning.

I just nod at him and close the door of the closet.

* * *

Ok, Sakura Li, be brave for this one time. It's **impossible **anyone would come here to find Syaoran. They would probably go to the main mansion or something.

Just as I'm about to walk out, suddenly I heard a crash at my window in my room. I turn around. There's a man standing there. He must have broken into my room with through the window.

I recognize that guy. It's Rio, Syaoran's assistant.

"Rio, what are you doing here? Why are your hands bleeding?" I ask him.

"I'm looking for Syaoran. We were going to meet a client when there were a few guys trying to murder Syaoran. We split up so that's why I don't know where he is now. The blood in my hand is Syaoran's blood. Our bodies were in contact just now," Rio says.

I nod my head. So, that's why Syaoran was hurt that seriously. Well, he probably offended a lot of people with his job so no surprise there.

But wasn't guys like him supposed to have **bodyguards**?

"Sakura, have you seen Syaoran?" Rio asks.

"Yeah, he was here a while ago," I say.

"Then, where is he now?"

"He's at the—"

Wait a minute, something isn't right. If Rio split up with Syaoran, how does he know that Syaoran would be here? He would definitely search for him at the main mansion first, right?

Besides that, when I observe carefully, there's blood only at his palms. If his body came in contact with Syaoran, there should be blood elsewhere too. He should also be injured because the assailants would have attacked them both.

That was unless that Rio was the…

**OMIGOD! **

"Are you the murderer after Syaoran's life?" I ask.

"What are you saying, Sakura? I would never harm Syaoran," Rio gives an innocent look on his face.

"Don't give me the innocent look. I have already figured out that you are the person trying to kill Syaoran," I say while staring intently at him.

There's silence for a moment when Rio finally smirks.

"So, you are pretty smart after all, Sakura. I wouldn't expect less from you. From the day I met you a few years ago, I knew you are not to be reckoned with," Rio says, shaking his head.

"Why do you want Syaoran's life? He trusts you so much," I say.

"That's a dumb question. I do it for the sake of wealth and fame. Syaoran somehow managed to find out that I embezzled the corporations' fund so I had to kill him to silence him," Rio answers.

**WHAT**? How could he do that? This guy must be crazy.

"Now tell me, Sakura. Where is that coward hiding?" he asks.

"He…..He….is…at the….kitchen," I stammer as I back away from him.

God, I am such a bad liar. Who would be stupid enough to believe a person who stammers? I hope he is stupid enough though.

"You are lying Sakura. I can see it from your face. Why are you protecting him like this? That guy is not worth protecting. He abandoned you for all these years and you still want to protect him?" Rio asks as he moves forward.

What he said really make sense but I wasn't protecting him. I just don't want a murder case to happen in my house.

Besides, I'm not such a bad person to let Syaoran die like that. He had been my childhood friend from young. We practically grew up together. I'm not that heartless.

I took a deep breath. I guess it's time to show my acting skills.

"You're right. That guy is not worth protecting. I'll tell you where he is," I say calmly.

"That's really smart, Sakura. Good decision," he says with an evil smirk.

"Syaoran was here just now but I asked him to escape. He ran off somewhere. Do you think he would be so dumb to stay here to let you murder him?"

I stare at his eyes and he stares at me. There's silence for a moment.

"Ok, I believe you. I can always go after him another day. Now, I have another thing on my mind," he says with an evil smirk on his face.

I hate that smirk on his face. Something tells me that he had a really bad intention now.

He moves nearer to me as I step backwards. I find myself trapped in a corner. I couldn't go behind as I could feel the wall behind me.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"Sakura dear, do you know how pretty you are? You are so much prettier than Amy but too bad Syaoran don't know how to appreciate you," Rio says as he caresses my cheek.

I slap his hand away. **Eew**, I think I am infected by his germs.

Rio then pins my arms to the wall. God, what is he going to do?

"What are you trying to do? Let me go!" I say as I struggle to break free but to no avail.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I just want to have some fun with you," he says as he leans in closer to me.

God, I wished that I had learnt some martial arts just like what Tomoyo asked me too. I am so going to do so after this.

What am I going to do now? Think, Sakura, **THINK!**

I act according to my reflexes and bite his arm really hard. He winces in pain and releases his grip on me. I take this opportunity to run away.

Ha, take that, you evil guy! Sakura Li is not a person to look down on.

But, it isn't long that he grabs my blouse from behind which prevents me from escaping. Then, he pins me to the wall again.

"You are one feisty little girl. But I like girls like you," Rio says with a smirk on his face.

I'm so afraid now that I think could wet my shorts at this moment. Who wouldn't be when a psycho who wanted to kill your husband suddenly changed his mind to rape you?

He leans in closer to me and I could feel his breath. I close my eyes and hope for a miracle.

True enough, a miracle happens. I feel Rio's grip on my hands loosen all of a sudden. I open my eyes and see Syaoran standing right in front of me. He's still bleeding and he's panting heavily. My guess is Syaoran punched that guy as Rio is on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

"No one lays a finger on my wife," Syaoran says angrily. I could see fire in his amber eyes. He must have **really** been mad.

Syaoran kicks Rio and punches him. He seems to treat Rio like his punching bag or something. Rio however manages to push Syaoran away as Syaoran is getting a little weak. Then, he runs away through the window.

He's such a coward.

Syaoran was going to go after him but I manage to stop him. With his condition now, going after Rio would spell death to him.

"Let him go. Don't chase after him. You could die if you chase him now," I say while holding his arm.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asks weakly as he looks at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sakura Li won't die that easily," I say.

Syaoran smiles at me. Then, suddenly, he collapses. Luckily, I manage to catch him in my arms.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" I shout but to no avail.

He must have fainted due to the profuse bleeding. Could someone please tell me?

**What** should I do with him now?

* * *

Syaoran's POV

I slowly open my eyes. Everything seems so blur to me and my body hurts like hell. My arms and abs are neatly bandaged. I try to sit up.

"What are you trying to do, Syaoran Li? Don't move about!"

I look up and see Sakura walking towards me. She might mask it well with her expressionless face but I could see concern in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to sit up. No big deal," I say.

Sakura sighs and helps me to sit up. Then, she sits down on a chair beside me.

"Where am I now?" I ask.

"You're at my room. Takashi helped you to change your clothes because they were soaked with blood," Sakura says.

"And my wounds?"

"I dressed them for you. You should be thankful that I was once a nurse aid. But, I'm not doing it for free. I'm charging you later," Sakura says calmly.

I chuckle lightly and shake my head.

"So, do you feel better now? You suddenly fainted just now that I think I could had a heart attack. Luckily my heart is strong," Sakura says.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you for saving me."

"Don't get the wrong idea now. I have not forgiven you over the morning's incident. I just don't want my _'husband' _to die in **my **house," Sakura says.

I smile a little and nod my head. She could try to hide it but I knew she was really kind-hearted after all.

"So, you live here?"

"Yes. I have been living here for the past four years," Sakura says.

"I thought you went to America four years ago? A few months after we...after I married Amy,"

"America? Are you kidding me, Syaoran? Who told you so?"

"Amy and Elder Nie said so," I answer.

Sakura seems to mumble something but I can't hear it.

"Well, for your information, I have been living here peacefully four years ago until now," Sakura says with a fake smile.

"I thought you lived at the Li mansion, in Hokkaido after I married Amy. And from what I've known, you left for America six months after that. That's why I was shocked to actually see you here,"

"And who told you this?" Sakura asks.

"Amy and Elder Nie," I answer again.

Sakura smacks her forehead and begins to mumble something again.

"Well, you really are gullible then to believe them," Sakura says.

Oh, so Amy and Elder Nie lied to me. That explains why I can't find Sakura when I go to the Li Mansion in Hokkaido. And that also explains why I can't seem to trace her whereabouts in America, when she's not even there in the first place.

How could I be so stupid, to not realize that all this while, she has always been so near to me.

"I tried telling that wife of yours that you're at my place here, but she seemed to be out since just now. No worries, though. I told Mei Ling and Fei Mei as well," Sakura says. breaking my train of thoughts.

I nod my head. Then, there is an awkward silence between us.

"Your bandage is soaked with blood. I think I better change it for you. I'll dress the wounds again," Sakura says as she stands up to get the first aid kit.

Then, she comes back and carefully removes the bandage and redresses the wounds. Looking at her reminded me of our childhood days. I always got hurt and Sakura would always dress the wounds for me.

Suddenly, Eriol and Amy's words ring in my head.

"_You should just grant Sakura her freedom. It'll do the both of you some good." _

"_Syaoran, just agree to the divorce and grant Sakura back her freedom."_

Maybe they are right. Sakura did suffer a lot because of me. Because of my marriage with Amy, she is left alone in this mansion, with only Chiharu, Takashi and the servants as her companions. She must have felt so lonely.

But I did try to find her, to at least preserve our childhood friendship, to at least catch a glimpse of her to know how she's been doing and to fill the empty void in my heart whenever I think of her. I felt hurt too and even a little angered, when I can't seem to find her anywhere.

But then again, it wasn't really Sakura's fault. She didn't vanish into thin air without a word. I was stupid to fall for Amy and Elder Nie's lies. I suddenly feel a deep resentment and anger towards Amy and her father for their lies.

Sakura must have felt so hurt when I told her I wanted to marry Amy that night. My words must have pierced her heart deeply like sharp glass shards. I look at Sakura as she carefully dresses my wounds. Why is she treating me so well when I have done nothing but made her suffer?

Maybe I have made a mistake after all.

"Sakura, do you really want to divorce me?" I ask quietly.

"That's a stupid question. You know I really, really **DO **want to divorce you," Sakura says as she continues dressing my wounds.

"Ok then. I'll agree."

"Agree to what?" Sakura asks. She stops dressing my wounds and stares at me. My amber eyes meets her emerald ones.

"I, Syaoran Li will divorce you."

* * *

So, is it good or bad? I hope it isn't bad because I did not have the time to read through it once. Tell me in your reviews whether it is good or bad. I'll accept all opinions. Syaoran finally agrees to the divorce. Don't worry, that won't be the end of the story. It's just the beginning. I'm going to add a little twist to the story so keep on reading! Once again, please review. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Till then.


	5. A Gap Too Wide To Narrow It

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

I finally managed to finish this chapter at last! I've been having writer's block but now, I'm just glad I'm done with this. Sorry for the very late update and thanks a lot for the reviews, alerts and favourites! These are the stuffs that keep me going on to continue this story. Lastly, thanks a lot for supporting me and reading this story. Hope this chapter won't let you down!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Gap Too Wide To Narrow It**

**Sakura's POV**

"I, Syaoran Li will divorce you."

"What did you just say? Can you say it again?" I ask, not believing what my ears just heard.

"Did you go deaf or something? I say, **I will divorce you**, just like what you wanted," Syaoran says, a little irritated.

"You mean it? You're not kidding? Today isn't April Fool's Day right?" I ask as I try to take a glance at my watch to see the date.

Nope, today **isn't** the 1st of April.

-

-

That means,

-

-

Rio must have seriously scarred his brain!

-

-

Omigod, what should I do now?

-

-

"Syaoran, are you sure you are **really** okay? Did Rio hurt your head and damaged your brain? You need a doctor?"

"No. I'm perfectly fine." Syaoran says as he gives me a weird look.

"O…kay, but that's weird. What made you change your mind?"

"Nothing actually. I just thought I should just grant you your wish. You're not happy?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm happy! This is what I've been waiting for!" I say. I'm trying to keep my composure in front of Syaoran but deep down inside, my heart is doing somersaults! I'm just so elated to hear about this. Wait till I tell Tomoyo! She'll be happy too!

"But let me tell you first. I'll only be able to divorce you three months later."

The somersaults in my heart immediately stopped. So much for celebration.

"Why?" I ask, trying to hide my unhappy feelings. Syaoran sighs. "I'm currently quite busy with my work and the upcoming projects. The divorce procedures need time too."

Well, he is a very busy guy. Besides, three months can't be that long compared to the six years I've been suffering. "Ok. I understand. Just make sure you don't go back on your word," I say as I give him a warning look.

"I won't. I never do that." Syaoran says coolly. I immediately retort upon that statement. "Who says you don't! You do that **all** the time when we were young. You always make a promise and never fulfil it. For example like the time you asked me to wait for you at the library. I waited for one whole day and you never came!" I say, feeling slightly angry when I recall the past.

There is a silence between us for a moment. I suddenly realize that I said something wrong. I didn't mean to talk about the past things. It just comes out of my mouth. It's just my reflexes. _Great_, me and my **big **mouth. Now, it'll be all awkward between us.

"You don't have to worry. That was the past. People change. Now, I've grown up. I know how to keep my promise." Syaoran says nonchalantly as he breaks the silence.

Yeah, people change. _**You**_ for one changed a lot. You changed so much that I don't even know if it's good or bad anymore.

"It's getting late. I better get going," Syaoran stands up and heads for the door. He slowly walks out of the room, bearing the pain in his arms. He looks so lonely and pitiful when I stare at his back.

I wish I could do something for him.

"Syaoran!" I call out.

Syaoran turns behind and looks at me.

"I……I….I just want to say thank you," I say with a smile. Syaoran shrugs his shoulder and walks away. I watch him walk out of the house and back to his home.

Actually, I did not only want to say thank you.

-

-

-

I wanted to ask him to stay here for the night to rest.

-

-

-

But no matter how hard I tried,

-

-

-

the words can't escape my lips.

-

-

-

Maybe the gap formed between us is wider than I thought.

-

-

-

-

It is so wide that it's impossible to make it as narrow as it was in the past.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran's POV

Today is definitely the worst day in my entire life. I'm now in my room, sorting out my thoughts. I feel so exhausted and my entire body aches. I look at my wounds which are neatly dressed.

When I came home, everyone was shocked to see me in this condition. Fei Mei and Mei Ling shrieked and made such a big fuss over it. They acted as if I was bleeding all over or had my arms and limbs cut off.

-

Women, they overreact at times.

-

Thank god Sakura is not like them. She is always very calm but she could be a little clumsy at times.

-

-

Ok, why the hell am I thinking about her right now?

Let's change the topic.

Amy was not at home when I reached the mansion. Mei Ling and Fei Mei shrugged their shoulders when I asked about her. They seemed kind of pissed off though. Yuki told me that Amy went to Milan for a fashion show.

Typical Amy, she's always so busy and makes abrupt decisions.

Well, that's ok. It's not as if my wounds are _that_ serious. I don't really care whether my wife shows concern or not.

But still, if it was Sakura, she would have gotten all worried. She can act calm but I know she tends to get worried too much. She's really cute when she's worried.

-

-

-

**OK, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HER AGAIN???**

**-**

**-**

**-**

There has to be something wrong with me today. Forget it, I'm so tired now. I should just get to bed. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrates. I sigh and answer the call. "Syaoran Li here," I answer quite lazily.

"Syaoran, it's me, Amy. How are you? I've been trying to contact you." "Something happened just now so I was unable to answer the phone. Everything is fine now. Don't worry," I answer.

"You sound so weak and weary. Are you really ok?" Amy asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from my work today," I lie while crossing my fingers. I wouldn't want her back here in Japan for such a tiny matter.

"Ok. I'm now at a fashion show so I'm quite busy at the moment. Do get some rest. I'll phone you I'm back," says Amy. "Ok. Good night," I smile although I'm quite aware that she can't see that. "Good night, Syaoran. Love ya," says Amy sweetly as she hangs up.

I give a big sigh. My body hurts a lot. I don't think I'm in a condition to go to work. I'll phone Rika and tell her I'll have the day off tomorrow.

"Hello, Rika. Syaoran here," I say.

"Syaoran! Are you alright? I heard from Mei Ling that you were injured. Are you really injured that bad? Do you need me to come over?" says Rika in a frantic manner.

God, how does she know about that so fast? Mei Ling must have told the **WHOLE **world that I'm injured. Geez, she likes to make such a big deal. I bet she told the press about it as well.

"I'm fine, Rika. Thanks for the concern." I say sincerely. "Good to know that. I knew you won't die easily. You're a tough guy. So, why did you phone me? Do you want to take a day off tomorrow?"

"Actually, I was going to discuss with you about that. Listen, I—"

"Oh yeah, before I forget again, Mr. Pierre phoned when you're not in. He said you have to attend a meeting with him tomorrow to discuss about the La Cord project."

"Can't you arrange it to another day?" I ask tiredly.

"Nope, can't do. He's going to be overseas for a month. When he returns, the project would have been delayed for a long time. That's why it **MUST **be tomorrow," Rika finishes, stressing on the word 'must'.

I sigh. So much for having a day off tomorrow.

"Ok. Just prepare all the documents. I'll attend it tomorrow," I say. "Yes, sir. Oh yeah, what were you going to tell me just now?" Rika asks in the innocent voice of hers. "Nothing. Good night," I mumble. "Good night! Get a good rest!" says Rika in a chirpy voice.

I sigh and lie down on my comfortable bed. There goes my day off. Guess that's the price you have to pay for being the heir of such a large corporation.

Forget it. Let's talk about other stuffs.

Today, many things happened. Let's see, in the morning, I was shocked by Sakura's sudden appearance out of nowhere, demanding for a divorce. I disapprove of the divorce and headed for work.

Then, I got a surprise from Amy who actually **APOLOGIZED** to me. That is like a moment where pigs could actually fly.

After that, I was counseled by Eriol about the divorce. Well, he did knock some sense to my head though. Maybe Tomoyo being his girlfriend made him more matured.

The next event was totally unprecedented. I was actually going to be murdered by my trusted assistant. Seriously, that guy is crazy and to think that I actually trusted him so much. I must have been such an idiot.

But to tell the truth, being back stabbed is so painful. It's one of the things that you would never want to experience. The wounds you get from it are indescribable.

I feel so hurt but who can I tell it to? Telling others about my feelings openly only make others think that I'm weak. I can't afford to let others know that the leader of the Li clan is actually such a vulnerable guy. That would be such a **BIG** deal.

Therefore, I have learnt that it's best to keep all your feelings to yourself.

I know I sound so pathetic.

But that's the way I'm taught to be since young.

Nevertheless, there is always someone who is able to see through my façade. That person is none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

When I was still a little boy, I was still leading a carefree life, without having to carry the burden as the sole heir to the Li clan. However, when my father's health began to deteriorate as I was in junior high, my perfect life was shattered.

I began to undergo training to prepare myself as the next leader of the Li clan. And that was how I learnt the hard way not to show your emotions openly to others. I slowly began to build a wall to distance myself away from my friends. I learnt to act indifferently towards issues and mask my emotions well.

But no matter how hard I tried to build a wall between me and Sakura, it just wouldn't work. I don't know why but I just can't. It's as if every time I build the wall, the wall would collapse when she approach me. Maybe it's because we are childhood friends, that's why she understands me so much.

It felt so good having at least someone who could share all your troubles with you.

-

-

It felt so nice, pouring all your emotions bottled in you with someone you know you could trust.

-

-

It felt comforting to know that there is still someone who will be there for you.

-

-

Sadly, all that is going to disappear soon. In just three months time, I will be divorcing Sakura. I'm sure you think it's funny why I need three months.

Saying that I need three months for the arrangements is just an excuse. Saying that I will be busy with my work was also an excuse. I am **ALWAYS** busy with my work.

-

-

Do you want to know the truth?

-

-

Well, actually, when I agreed the divorce, my heart began to regret it a few minutes later. My heart just can't bear to let Sakura go. But, there was nothing I could do. I know that she deserves her freedom. I have seriously hurt her so much.

That's why I'll just have to accept the reality.

-

-

-

In just three months time, Sakura would walk out from my life.

-

-

-

In just three months time, I'll be all alone again.

-

-

It's not that I don't trust Amy. I still love her but somehow, I can't share all my thoughts and feelings with her. It doesn't feel right. I tried to share with her but my voice couldn't come out.

I lead such a pathetic life, don't I? A sad and pitiful life.

-

-

-

A piece of advice from me, **DON'T** be like me. It's just so painful.

-

-

-

How I wish that Sakura and I could remain close just like we were when we were young.

-

-

-

How I wish the gap now formed between us could be narrowed.

-

-

-

How I wish the bond we shared from young is still not broken.

-

-

-

But, you and I know the answer deep down. There is no need for me to answer it.

Slowly as I begin to think of my pathetic life, I fall asleep in my big bed, all alone, with only one last thought on my mind.

_**It's all impossible.**_

**

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

"**WHAT??? SYAORAN AGREED TO DIVORCE YOU?"**

"Shh, Tomoyo. I don't need you to inform the **whole** world about this."

I look around the restaurant to see if there is anyone who heard that. Luckily, no one seems to notice or care. I sigh in relief.

"Tomoyo, you should keep your voice down. This could cause a big issue if **anyone** knows about this. Imagine what the front page of tomorrow's newspaper will be!"

"Sorry, Sakura. I was just a **little **surprised," Tomoyo smiles apologetically at me.

"A _**little**_?" I raise my eyebrow. Tomoyo just keeps on smiling.

I sigh and take a sip of my apple juice. "Anyway, what made Syaoran change his mind? When you called that day, you sound so mad at him for rejecting the divorce," Tomoyo asks as she sips her orange juice.

"I don't know. I think some ghost possessed him or something. Anyway, it's great news so I don't really care." I reply. "True. Here's to your long-awaited freedom. Cheers!" Tomoyo says as she raises her glass.

I smile and gladly followed suit. Then, I took another sip. "But we are only going to be officially divorced three months later," I say after I gulp down my drink. "Three months? Why?"Tpmoyo asks.

"Syaoran says he is busy at the moment and he needs time to handle the divorce arrangements."

"Hn. I think that's just his excuse. The truth is, he can't bear to let you go," Tomoyo teases.

"Puh-lease Tomoyo, don't make me laugh. If he really can't bear to let me go, he wouldn't have left me six years ago for Amy."

"Maybe he regrets it now. Or maybe he has his reasons to marry Amy," Tomoyo suggests.

"His reason? Of course he has his reasons. He loves Amy, remember? He looks so happy to be around that slut. Everyone says that they are a match made in heaven."

"They just say that to get on Amy's good side. The truth is, **YOU** and **SYAORAN** are more like a match made in heaven. You guys are made for each other."

"Allow me to correct that statement. We **_were_ **made for each other. Not anymore. There are absolutely **no** feelings between us now. Nada," I say nonchalantly.

"Well, maybe not romantically but you still share a special bond. I can feel it. Maybe it's the bond from being best friends for so many years. That bond can't be thrown away just like that."

I keep quiet to think. What Tomoyo said was indeed true. Maybe we don't share any special bond but I still can't discard our relationship just like that. I can't just pretend he is a stranger to me even after the divorce.

"Besides, I know that Syaoran trusts you very much. He trusts you even more than Eriol or Amy," Tomoyo blabbers on.

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about this. All these years, he trusts you would not see a man behind his back or have an affair. He gives you money to splurge and lets you go out as you wish. With your current look and money, I'm sure you'll be able to snag a man just like that." Tomoyo says as she snaps her finger.

My best friend has once again said something which is true. I guess, Syaoran does trust me a lot. I don't know whether he trusts me more than Amy but I'm pretty sure he trusts me more than anybody else. I'm probably the **only** person he ever trusts so much.

"I **used** to trust him too. And look at the consequences. I lost him as a result. He betrayed my trust and had an affair with a slut," I say.

Suddenly, there is a sting in my heart. I don't know why but I suddenly feel like crying. Maybe I'm PMS-ing now. That's why my emotions are unstable.

Tomoyo notices the expression on my face. She immediately closes the topic. "Let's not talk about this. Don't let these things ruin our mood." Tomoyo says in a sing-song manner.

I nod my head and smile at her. "By the way, what made you so free to come out with me? Don't you have your **_beloved _**to accompany?" Tomoyo asks.

"You mean, Shinji?" I ask. Tomoyo nods her head. "He went out with Chiharu and Takashi. They were going to buy some stuffs." I explain.

"That explains it. Normally, you won't even have time for me. All you have in that little brain is Shinji, Shinji and Shinji. There's not even a place for me," Tomoyo pouts.

"That's not true. You still occupy my brain," I say with a chuckle.

"Really?" Tomoyo's face lights up.

"Yeah, about 10% percent," I continue. Tomoyo's face immediately drops. I chuckle at her expression.

"You're so mean, Sakura," Tomoyo pouts as she crosses her arm.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. Obviously, no one could replace my best friend's place. Besides, you already have Eriol to occupy **your** brain so it's probably the same case for me," I tease.

Tomoyo blushes a little while I smile. "So, how is it going with you and Eriol? Have you taken your relationship to the next stage?" I ask.

Tomoyo smiles. "That's exactly why I ask you out for dinner. Eriol and I have an announcement to make later."

"Eriol is coming here?"

Tomoyo nods her head as she drinks her juice. Wait a minute, if Eriol is going to be here, that means, _**he**_ is going to be here too.

"Is Syaoran coming too?" I ask, trying to sound as nonchalantly as I could. "If Syaoran **is** still his best friend, then **yes**, he's going to be here," Tomoyo nods her head.

I keep silent for a moment. Tomoyo notices that there is something wrong. "Why? You don't wish to see him?" Tomoyo asks with concern. "No, I'm just afraid it will be all awkward between us." I mumble.

"Don't worry. Even though you are going to divorce each other, you can still be friends, just like the old days." Tomoyo smiles.

Be friends like the old days. How I wish to. But it is** impossible** to return to the old days. A glass which has been shattered will still have cracks even if it is put together again.

As I begin to get deep in my thoughts, a voice which is very familiar brings me back to reality.

"Hi, Tomoyo. Hi, Sakura," Eriol says with a smile. He kisses Tomoyo swiftly at her cheek.

Behind him is none other than my husband, Syaoran. He looks so tired and exhausted from work. His coat was left unbuttoned and a few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned as well.

Typical Syaoran, still as workaholic as ever. He sustained such heavy injuries last night and he still went to work. I wonder how's his wounds. I hope he is fine though. I know what you're thinking.

-

-

No, obviously I **can't** just go and ask him how's his wound. That would be **so** wrong.

-

-

Besides, he seems to be fine. Nah, he won't die that easily.

"Hi, Tomoyo," he says with a small smile. Then, I suddenly found myself looking eye to eye with him.

There is a moment of silence between us. Syaoran nods at me while I just nod back in acknowledgement.

"Hi, guys. We waited for you for half an hour already," Tomoyo says.

"Sorry, it's all Syaoran's fault. He still wants to finish some paperwork. I thought that I would have to tie him up to bring him here," Eriol jokes as he sits down beside Tomoyo.

Syaoran grumbles a little and sits down beside me. "Well, I'm sorry that I have so much work to do," he says sarcastically.

Eriol and Tomoyo merely smiles. "Ok, let's tuck in, shall we? Then, we'll make the announcement," Tomoyo says merrily.

The rest of us merely nod our head and obliged.

* * *

That has to be the most delicious dinner I have ever had. Now, my stomach feels so bloated. I wonder why am I such a glutton but I don't seem to grow fat at all.

-

-

-

Jealous?

-

-

-

Don't be. It's just because I'm luckier than you. That's all.

-

-

-

"Anyway, now that we have filled our stomach, would you mind telling us what the **HUGE **announcement is?" Syaoran asks as he sips his drink.

Eriol and Tomoyo look at each other with a smile.

"Eriol, you tell them."

"No, Tomoyo, you tell them."

"No, you do it."

"No, Tomoyo, you should do it."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

I'm getting more and more piss off by the argument the two lovebirds are making. I finally burst out.

**"WOULD YOU TWO JUST GET ON WITH THIS?"**

I'm surprised. Syaoran and I said the same thing at the same time. Apparently, he seems to be a little piss off too.

Tomoyo and Eriol look at each other with a smile. "Fine, we'll do this together," Eriol says. Tomoyo nods her head with a smile.

Syaoran and I roll our eyes together. They should have just did this in the first place. Lovebirds, I really can't stand them at times. Syaoran and I continue staring at them, urging them to spill the beans.

-

-

-

"We are going to get married."

-

-

-

There is suddenly silence between the four of us. I couldn't stand it anymore and burst out. "**REALLY? **Omigod! I'm so happy for you, Tomoyo!!" I squeal like a little kid.

"I know! This is like the happiest thing in my life!" Tomoyo squeals with me.

"When did Eriol propose?" Syaoran asks.

"Last week. It was so sweet," Tomoyo says dreamily.

"Really? Was it totally corny? Did he get down on one knee?" Spill it, Tomoyo. Don't miss a single detail!" I say excitedly.

"It's like this actually. I was waiting for him at a park. Then, I received several picture messages from him. The pictures are all taken in different location. There were words which are arranged into 'Will you marry me?' Then, I received another message asking me to look at the sky."

"And then? Eriol dropped down from the sky?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be stupid, Sakura. Suddenly, a little parachute came dropping down. There was a box and a note attached to it. It says "If you open it, it means you will accept it.'"

"And you opened it?"

"Yup, and inside was a very beautiful diamond ring. Everyone at the park was looking at me back then. A little kid was even pointing at me, saying I received a gift from the parachute."

"Really? That's cute. And then?"

"Then, Eriol came out from nowhere. He began to say some cheesy stuffs and got down on one knee to propose in front of everyone. Man, I was so embarrassed as everyone was looking at me. At the same time, I was so touched that I cried. I nodded my head in response to his question," Tomoyo says.

"That sounds like something Eriol would do," Syaoran says with a smile.

"It's so romantic, just like in the dramas," I say dreamily.

"Hey, you experienced quite a nice proposal as well from Syaoran. I still remember that day. It was after a huge football tournament where Syaoran's team managed to win the game when Syaoran scored the final goal at the most crucial moment. He then used the microphone and said that he dedicated the win to you."

"_This win is for the one and only girl in my heart. It is for the girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes standing right there." Syaoran said as he slowly made his way up to the audience seats._

_I was so embarrassed with everyone looking at me. I felt as if I wanted to melt right there at the spot. _

"_Sakura, this win is for you. The last goal was also for you. Everything I do, I do it for you. I want to tell you thank you for always being there for me," Syaoran said as he slowly walked towards me._

"_You're the only person who ever understand me and truly cared for me. I just want to tell you that you mean a lot to me and no one could ever replace you in my heart," Syaoran said as he stood right in front of me. His brown eyes were locked with my emerald ones._

_I wanted to say something in return but my voice can't come out. My heart was beating so fast that I think it was going to drop out of my chest._

"_Sakura, I only need one thing to make my day and my life perfect. And only you can give me that," Syaoran continued._

_I looked at him, puzzled while he flashed me his charming smile. Syaoran asked me to look at the field. I obeyed what he did although I thought it was weird. There was silence for a moment. Then, Syaoran snapped his fingers._

_The cheerleaders and players began to make a formation of words._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_WILL – YOU – MARRY – ME?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I was frozen there for a while, my mind unable to react. I was still stunned by the sight I just saw. Syaoran turned me around so that me eyes met his eyes again._

"_Sakura, I know this is so sudden. It's sudden for me as well to get married. I know that we are still young and marriage is such a big commitment. But, as long as the person I marry is you, I am willing to accept this commitment." Syaoran says._

_I kept quiet while he continued. "I know this might be a rash decision and you might find your true love later on in life. But to me, I will never regret marrying you because **YOU** are my true love. **YOU** are the person I want to spend my life with."_

_Syaoran kneeled down on one knee and opened a box. There was a beautiful diamond ring inside. Everyone was looking at us, wanting to see what the Li heir will do next._

"_Will you marry me?" Syaoran asks as he looks at me in my eyes._

_I should probably felt embarrassed with everyone looking at us but instead I'm not. I'm too happy for words. Tears roll down my cheeks without me realizing it. _

_I looked at Syaoran. He was sweating all over. I don't know whether it was because he was nervous or because of the match just now._

_I needed to give him a reply. Everyone is waiting!_

"_I will," I tried to say but it came out as I squeak._

_Damn, my voice wouldn't come out. _

"_**I WILL!**" I shouted out loud._

_Oops, it came out a little louder than intended but who cares. I'm just so happy._

_Syaoran smiles and slipped the ring onto my finger. Then, he got up. _"_Don't hug me. I'm stinky and sweaty now," Syaoran said with a smile. __I ignored him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He hugged me back as well. The whole crowd was cheering for us._

"_I love you, Sakura. My heart will never change," Syaoran whispered into my ears._

"_I love you too," I whisper back. We just continued hugging each other amidst the crowds' enthusiastic cheer._

I obviously still remember that day. How could I ever forget? It was the happiest moment of my life.

But sadly, all that's left is nothing but just a happy memory.

As Tomoyo finishes the story about Syaoran's proposal, my cell phone and Syaoran's start to ring. We both reach out for our cell-phone and answer them. Then, we excuse ourselves from the table.

"Hello, Chiharu." I say when I reach a safe place to talk. I kept quiet to listen to Chiharu's blabber.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HE'S MISSING?"**I shouted out loud. Chiharu started to explain frantically on the phone. I sigh. "I'll be home right now," I say into the phone and hang up.

By the time I return to the table, Syaoran is there as well.

"I need to go back now," Syaoran and I say at the same time. Eriol and Tomoyo look at us with a weird look on their faces. "You guys going on a date?" Eriol raises his eyebrow.

**"NO!"**Syaoran and I answer at the same time causing Tomoyo and Eriol to chuckle at our reaction.

"Amy's coming back tonight. I need to go home to wait for her," Syaoran explains.

"I'm also waiting for someone at home as well." I say. Eriol looks like he is going to ask more details about this. I quickly give Tomoyo a pleading look and my best friend nods her head in reply.

"It's ok. You guys may go first. We'll enjoy ourselves, right Eriol?" Tomoyo asks with a smile. Eriol smiles and nods his head, totally forgotten about asking me for details. I smile at Tomoyo to thank her while she winks back at me.

"I'll go first. Bye, Tomoyo. See you tomorrow at work, Eriol," Syaoran says as he leaves the table.

"I have to go too. Bye guys!" I say in a hurry as I quickly walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

Why does it have to be so damn hard to get a cab when you need one?

God, this is so frustrating. All the cars and cabs are zooming past me so fast. Not even a single cab is willing to stop. They must be stupid for not wanting to make some money.

As I begin to try to stop a cab frantically, a black Porsche suddenly stops right in front of me. I recognize this car. It's Syaoran's. Syaoran's car is the one and only type of model in the whole wide world.

The window scrolls down and I could see Syaoran. "Want a ride?" Syaoran asks nonchalantly.

Hm, I am in need of a cab but a ride home with him will be way too awkward. There will be like an eternal silence in the car. Those moments will be enough to make me feel like I'm in hell.

"No thank you. I'll take a cab home."

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm **not **being kind or doing **_you _**a favour. I'm actually doing _**myself** _a favour," Syaoran says.

"Doing yourself a favour? What has that got to do with you fetching me home?"

"You do realize that you are wasting money by taking a cab."

"So? It's just a few bucks," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but it's **my **money you're wasting," Syaoran says coolly.

What a miser! He is such a stingy man. For god's sake, it's just a puny few bucks. It's like peanuts for him who earns **millions** and **thousands** per month.

"Fine, I'll just walk home then. In that way, I won't waste **your** money, Mr. Stingy guy," I say angrily.

"Walking home will waste my money even more. If you walk home, those high heels of yours will end in the dustbin. Then, you will have to use even more of **MY** money to buy a new, even **more **expensive pair," Syaoran says calmly.

Aargh! He's so annoying. Arguing with him is wasting my precious time. I need to go back home as soon as possible.

Forget it, I'll just accept a ride from him. It'll save my time, energy and **HIS **money. I grumble a little as I get into his car. Syaoran smirks a little and drives off.

Everything is going to be just ok. It's just a few minutes ride home. I'm sure nothing will happen. It's not as if he will do anything to me.

-

-

-

-

Nothing is going to happen, right?

* * *

How was it? Was it bad? Tell me in the reviews. I really need to know. Sorry if it's not that good because this is like a filler chapter. I wanted to fit in the next scene but I'm a little worried it will be too long. Don't worry, in the next chapter, a twist will be coming up. Amy will be returning home and she's up to no good again. What will she do to break Sakura and Syaoran up? Who is Shinji? Read on to find out!

Lastly, please drop me a review. Reviews encourage me to keep on writing and I need feedbacks from all of you. Till then!


	6. Yet Another Problem Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Ok, I'm finally back. I think this update is much faster than my previous one. Thank you so much for all the nice reviews and adds to your favourites and alerts! Thanks a lot!! I love all of you! ^^ I hope you like this chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to those who got it right about Shinji's identity. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6: Yet Another Trouble Happens_

**Sakura's POV**

I swear this is definitely the quietest ride I have ever rode in my entire life. There is total silence between me and Syaoran. None of us spoke a word ever since he asked me to ride his car. It's as if we were playing a game to see who could keep quiet the longest.

I steal a glance at Syaoran. He's displaying his emotionless face and seems to be concentrating on his driving. I quickly look away before he realizes that I'm staring at him.

I really can't stand this anymore. Every **minute** here feels like **hours** to me. I've got to do something to create a more _'friendly'_ atmosphere.

I randomly press a button on the radio. To my delight and relief, I managed to switch on the radio. A song is played on the radio station. Well, to be precise, it's a love ballad. I know Syaoran **hates** love songs. Too bad for him because I happen to like this song.

I start to enjoy the music in my head while staring out at the window. A few seconds later, that stupid husband of mine changes the station. He switches to a station where an announcer is reading out the news.

I immediately glare at him but it doesn't seem to work. Nevermind, I'll just change it back myself. I lean towards the radio and switch it back.

A few seconds later, Syaoran changes the station again. I glare at him and change it back. He glares at me as well and changes the station. I switch it back again. This happens for quite a while until he gets really piss off.

"Sakura! What's wrong with you? Could you stop listening to the stupid love song?" he asks angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with listening to the song. I **like** it! And it's **not** stupid. It's far more interesting than the **dumb** news you want to listen to."

"The news isn't dumb. You get to know what happens around you. This explains why you always don't know what happens around."

"For your information, **Mr. Know-It-All**, I do have my sources for knowing things like this. I don't need to waste my time listening to stupid news like this," I retort angrily. How dare he insult me like that!

"Whatever. Just stop listening to the stupid love songs. Can't you listen to other stations?"

"Nope. I **LOVE** this song." _"Especially if it annoys you that much,"_ I wanted to add.

"You're doing it on purpose aren't you? You **know** I hate love songs," Syaoran asks as he glares at me.

"Yeah, I'm doing it on purpose. What are you going to do about it?" I challenge him.

"Both you and the song are driving me crazy," Syaoran says angrily.

"That's exactly what I want to see," I say with a fake smile. I ah-dore making Syaoran pissed off like this.

Syaoran glares at me while I smile sweetly at him. "Don't glare at me, _**honey**_. Keep your eyes on the road," I say sweetly.

Syaoran gives one final glare and turns away to look at the road.

-

-

-

Yay! I win. Ha, Syaoran Li is obviously **no match** for Sakura Li.

-

-

-

A few minutes later, Syaoran's phone rings. Syaoran answers it and puts it on the speaker to make it more convenient for him.

"Hello, Syaoran Li here," he says. He gives me a look asking me to turn the radio softer.

I sigh and lean to turn it softer. However, the problem is:

-

-

-

-

I don't know how.

-

-

-

-

I turn a knob anti-clockwise, thinking it should do the trick. The radio gets **louder** instead. I turn it clockwise instead but I think the result is so much **worse** than before.

"Li-san, is it convenient for you to talk? You seem to be in a very noisy place," the person on the other side said.

Syaoran shoots me a glare. I mouth _**"I-don't-know-how"**_ to him. He continues glaring at me. Then, he mouths a **_"Use-your-common-sense"_** to me. I glare at him.

-

-

-

-

Is he implying I **don't have** common sense?

-

-

-

-

"Sorry, Mr. Francis. It's ok. You can talk. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to pass you the documents regarding the latest project. Are you free now?"

"Can you pass it to me tomorrow?" Syaoran asks, still glaring at me. I'm trying my best to turn volume softer but to no avail.

"No, I'm going to Perth in a few more hours. I might not be back until two months later. By then, it'll be too late."

"Ok. I'll go for a while. Where will you be?" Syaoran asks. He's still glaring at me with a _'you're so stupid'_ look on his face. I ignore him and continue pressing the buttons but to no avail. In fact, I think the **more** I try, the **louder** the radio becomes.

"I'll be waiting at the entrance of Tokio Hotel. I'll talk to you later as it seems to be very noisy at your place. Goodbye."

"Ok. Goodbye," Syaoran says as he hangs up. He stops at the traffic lights. Then, he presses some buttons on the radio and the volume got softer.

He turns to glare at me. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" Syaoran asks.

"**NO!** Why would I do that?" I defend myself.

"That means you're stupid enough for not being able to turn the radio softer. This is such a simple task," he smirks.

"I'm **not** stupid! Who will be able to turn off such a complicated device like this? This is **your** car, not **mine**!" I say angrily.

"Ok, fine. Let's just assume you don't know how to turn it softer. But you could of course use your common sense, _**if you even to have one**_, and switch it off," Syaoran says.

"I do have common sense. It's just that my common sense is not the same as yours because you have the common sense of an alien," I say angrily.

"Hn, are you talking about yourself?" Syaoran counters with a grin. I glare at him while he grins at me. Then, he drives off when the traffic light turns green.

-

-

-

I feel like killing this guy so much! He's so damn annoying and gets on my nerves.

-

-

-

Keep calm, Sakura. Keep calm! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.

-

-

-

"By the way, I have to go to collect documents from a business partner for a while," Syaoran says nonchalantly as if nothing has just happen between us.

"What! I have to go home!" I exclaim.

"Are you waiting for someone very important?" Syaoran asks.

Ok, should I lie to him? Maybe I should. It'll save me from answering his questions.

"Um, no. I'm just uh….waiting for Chiharu. She went out with Takashi and forgot to bring her keys. I'm afraid she won't be able to go in the house," I lie.

"I could phone Mei Ling and tell her to wait for Chiharu," Syaoran offers.

"**NO!** I mean, it's alright. I think she won't be back that soon. She'll probably go dating with Takashi at somewhere romantic. Ha ha," I give a fake laugh.

Syaoran glances at me weirdly but he did not say anything. I give a huge sigh of relief when he turns away to keep his eyes on the road.

"I'll just message her and tell her I'll be home late," I lie as I take out my cell phone from my bag. I immediately start typing as fast as I can, making sure Syaoran can't see the screen.

_-_

_To: Chiharu_

_I can't go back yet. I'm in the car with __**him**__. You better hurry home to wait for Shinji and let Takashi do the finding. _

_PS: I'm **still** going to kill you when I get home._

-

I press the send button and breathe a huge sigh of relief. I turn to look at Syaoran but he seems to be concentrating on the road.

"Aren't you going to call to tell Amy that you'll be back later? With that temper of hers, the volcano is bound to erupt if she arrives and finds you gone without an explanation," I say nonchalantly.

Syaoran shrugs his shoulders and pressed some buttons on his cell phone. Once again, the phone was put on the speaker.

"Hello, Syaoran. Is that you honey?" Amy's sickeningly sweet voice could be heard.

I tried to control my urge to ask her to shut up. I really can't bear to hear her fake voice. I don't know why but every time I hear her voice my blood starts to boil.

"Yeah, it's me. I just want to tell you that I might be home a little late. I'm going to pick up something from a business partner," Syaoran says.

"Oh, are you going there alone?" Amy asks.

Syaoran hesitates for a while as he takes a brief glance at me.

"Or do you have someone with you right now?" Amy continues to ask curiously.

"No. I'm all alone now," Syaoran lies.

"Liar," I mumble softly under my breath. Syaoran glares at me for a while giving me a _'keep-quiet'_ look. Then, he turns away and focuses on the road.

"Honey, did I just hear a lady's voice?" Amy asks.

"**NO!** It's probably just the radio. How could there be a lady beside me?" Syaoran lies as he fakes a laugh.

"Big fat liar," I mumble again as I receive yet another glare from Syaoran. He probably glared at me for more than ten times during this car ride.

"See! I could hear the same voice again," Amy whines.

"No, it's probably the same lady on the radio. I think the radio is too loud," Syaoran continues his lie.

I roll my eyes and divert my attention to the road. Just at that time, I could see a cat crossing the road. Syaoran on the other hand seems to be oblivious about it as he's busy talking to Amy.

"**SYAORAN! THERE'S A CAT!"** I scream out loud. I didn't mean to do so but it was an **emergency**. I can't let Syaoran kill an innocent cat.

Syaoran manages to avoid the cat smoothly after being shocked by my sudden scream. Both of us sigh in relief. A few minutes later, we begin to realize the consequences of my scream.

"Syaoran, who is that just now? I swear I heard a lady's voice!" Amy says frantically.

"Um, it's probably your imagination. There's **really** nobody beside me. I have to go now. I need to concentrate on my driving. I'll see you later. Bye," Syaoran finishes quickly as he hangs up. Then, he switches off the phone to avoid Amy from calling him.

"You did that on purpose again didn't you?" Syaoran says.

"No! I just didn't want you to kill the cat. It's innocent," I defend myself.

"Do you know how much trouble I'll be in when I get home because of your girly scream?" Syaoran says angrily.

"That's not my problem, is it? And my girly scream just saved a life!" I challenge him.

"I could see that cat without you screaming at me. I could have easily avoided it without your scream."

"Oh really? From what I saw, I could swear that you were going to kill the cat just now!" I say angrily.

"No, I wasn't,"

"Yes, you were!"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"**NO**,"

"**YES!**"

"You know what? It's pointless talking to you. I'm wasting my saliva," Syaoran says angrily.

"So stop talking to me. I don't want to talk to you either," I say angrily as I turn away in a huff to stare at the window.

And that is how the whole ride to Tokio Hotel turns so silent.

* * *

After the excruciating few minutes ride, we finally reach the entrance of Tokio Hotel. There is a middle-man aged man waiting for us there. Syaoran scrolls down the window.

"Li-san, I'm so sorry to bother you at such an hour," the man whom I assume is Mr. Francis says apologetically.

"It's ok. I'm passing by this area on my way home," Syaoran says with a smile.

"Ah, who is this beautiful lady beside you?" he asks.

"I'm his – "

"She's my childhood best friend," Syaoran cuts in rather abruptly.

"Childhood best friends?" Mr. Francis asks curiously.

"Yeah, we are best friends since childhood. She's coming over to my house later for a chat. We have a lot of catching up to do," Syaoran says with a smile.

Somehow, I feel a little disappointed by his answer. I don't know why but I just do. Come to think of it, I'm so stupid to feel that way. There is absolutely no doubt that the only wife in Syaoran's heart is Amy.

"Hi, I'm Francis Watt," he says with a smile.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you," I say politely as I returned his smile. Maybe it isn't right for me to say that I'm Sakura Li.

"Mr. Francis, where is the document you want to hand to me?" Syaoran asks. "Oh yeah. Here it is," Mr. Francis says as he fishes out an envelope from his briefcase and hands it to Syaoran.

Syaoran takes the envelope and opens it to check its contents. "These are the documents regarding the project. I hope it's complete," Mr. Francis says.

"Ok. I'll check it when I return to the office. Um, actually I'm in a rush to get home. Can we discuss the details next time?"

"No problem. I'll ask my personal assistant to explain it to you."

"Great. I'll ask Eriol to meet your personal assistant tomorrow for the details," Syaoran says with a smile.

"Ok. Thank you so much for your time. And it's nice meeting you, Kinomoto-san," he says with a smile.

I smile back at him politely. "You're welcome. Have a nice trip. Goodbye," Syaoran says as he smiles and scrolls up the window. Then, he waves and drives away.

On the way home, it's silent once again between us. Syaoran however breaks the silence.

"I hope you don't mind what I said just now."

"What did you say?" I ask feeling puzzled.

"The part when I said that you are my childhood best friend," Syaoran states simply. I nod my head and keep silent.

"I'm didn't mean to lie. I just thought that with us divorcing in three months, it's probably better if we hide our relationship in public. I'm sure if news got out that you are my wife, the paparazzi will be hot on our trails. That will cause quite a problem," Syaoran explains.

"It's ok. I understand. Besides, it's only three months. After that, we have nothing to do with each other anymore," I say nonchalantly.

Syaoran keeps quiet for a while. "Yeah. You're right. It's only three months," he says.

You can say that I'm weird or imagining things but I swear that I heard a **little** trace of sadness in his voice earlier.

-

-

Maybe I'm really imagining stuffs. It's **impossible** that he would feel sad.

-

-

Just like there's absolutely **no** way I would feel sad as well.

**

* * *

**

Amy's POV

I really can't believe what I just saw. I think my eyes must be playing tricks on me earlier. My ears were probably doing the same thing as well. I'm going for a check-up tomorrow.

I'm now on my way home to the Li mansion. I'm now driving at such a high speed because I'm really, **really** angry now.

Did you know what I just heard and saw?

-

-

-

I heard and saw Sakura Kinomoto spending time with Syaoran!

-

-

-

That little bitch. She was with Syaoran at his car and they were heading to Tokio Hotel.

-

-

Wondering how I knew about that?

-

-

Let me explain. During the phone call with Syaoran, I swear that I heard Sakura's voice. It was unmistakably hers! I got suspicious but shrugged it off, thinking there was absolutely **no way** Syaoran would lie to me.

But I was so **wrong**.

As I was going to step out of my car at Heavens, I saw Syaoran and Sakura in his black Porsche. They were heading to Tokio Hotel which is near Heavens.

I was so mad that I drove home immediately. My entire mood to shop as much as I want was destroyed by that little bitch.

Looks like she's just trying to get Syaoran back. Maybe her little _'divorce'_ issue was just an act. It was probably part of her plan to get Syaoran back.

Don't worry, I won't let her succeed.

-

-

-

But the thing that troubles me is that Syaoran actually **lied** to me!

-

-

-

He **lied** to me for that **little minx**!

-

-

-

After driving for quite a while in a very angry mood, I finally reached the Li mansion. I saw two guards arguing with a little boy. Feeling slightly pissed off, I step out of my convertible.

"What's the matter?" I ask rather irritated.

"Amy-sama, this little kid claims he lives here. We've never seen him before," one of the guards says.

"But I'm not lying. I **REALLY** live here," the little boy insisted.

I stare at the little boy. He has the same emerald orbs as Sakura, my nemesis. Even looking at his eyes makes me angry as I immediately think of Sakura when I see them.

-

-

-

If I didn't know better, I'll probably think that Sakura is the mother of this –---

-

-

-

Wait a minute. I continue to stare at the kid. "Are you sure you live here?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm not lying, madam. My house is over there," he says as he points to one of the smaller mansions near the main mansion.

Slowly, a plan starts to form in my head. A smirk appears on my lips.

"Come on, little kid. I'll bring you home," I say sweetly as a plan starts to form on my head.

_Sakura Kinomoto, I've found my trump card at long last. I'll make sure you won't be so close to Syaoran anymore._

**

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

After the 10 minutes silent ride, we finally reached the mansion. Syaoran drives the car in and stops near the mansion where I live.

"I think I should get down here," I said.

"Don't you at least owe me a thank you?" Syaoran asks with a smirk.

"I think you should be the one owing me a thank you. I helped **you** to save money, remember?" I say. Syaoran chuckles in response.

I couldn't help but give a **tiny** smile. "Hey, look! Isn't that Amy standing at the door of your mansion?" Syaoran asks.

I turn around and catch the sight of Amy standing at the door. She seems to be there with a little kid.

-

-

-

Wait a minute. If I'm not mistaken, that kid looks unmistakably like –---

-

-

-

"Syaoran, thanks for the ride. I have to go now," I say in a hurry as I get down from the car and run towards the door. Little did I know that Syaoran is curious at my sudden actions. He gets down and follows me.

As I get closer to Amy and the little boy, suddenly, the little boy runs towards me and hugs me tightly.

"Mummy!!" Shinji shouts happily as he continues hugging me tightly. I'm feeling a little shock now and a little worried. What is Amy doing with Shinji? How much does she knows?

Shinji breaks the hug and smiles at me. I smile at him as well and ruffled his hair. "So, the kid really is your child. Tell me, is Syaoran your father?" I could hear Amy's voice.

"**NO!**" I immediately answer a little too loud.

I look up and saw Syaoran standing behind Amy. His face is expressionless. It isn't until a few seconds later that I finally realize the impact of my answer.

"Amy, let's go back," Syaoran says in a stoic voice as he turns to walk away. Amy smirks at me and walks away with Syaoran.

Shinji is still clutching my arm tightly. "Shinji, mummy need to do something, Wait a while, ok?" I ask gently. Shinji nods reluctantly and releases his grip on my arm

I immediately run after Syaoran and holds back his arm to stop him. "Syaoran, wait! I can explain," I say.

"There is no need for you to explain. I understand everything," Syaoran says without looking at me.

"No. You don't understand. Things are not what you think it is," I say.

"No. I **understand** it perfectly well. I finally understand the reason why you want to divorce me that much," Syaoran finishes coldly as he brushes away my arm harshly.

Then, he walks away with Amy giving me a victory smirk. If I don't have so many things playing on my mind, I would have done something to her.

But right now, my mind is in a whirl. I don't know what to do. Syaoran probably thinks I cheated on him. He probably hates me now. He probably doesn't trust me now.

Feeling a little confused of what to do, I stand in front of the mansion as I watch Syaoran drives away with Amy.

**_Great_**, I thought that things will finally be ok. Now, another bigger problem crops up.

Can anyone tell me?

_What should I do now?_

* * *

So, how was it? Was it really bad? Well, tell me in your reviews. Ok, I'm now really undecided. After reading back my fic, I think that I really wrote quite horribly in the previous fic. So, I want to ask all of you whether should I continue this story. Please tell me in your reviews, ok?

Well, if majority of you wants me to continue this story, the next chapter will be about Sakura solving this issue. Will she spill the truth or lie to everyone? So, please review and continue reading on. And lastly, thanks a lot for reading my fic. Till then!


	7. The Awaited Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

I finally finished this chapter after such a long time!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed to encourage me to write. Thanks a lot!! Those reviews pumped me up to keep on writing. I would also like to thank those who added this story to their favourites and alerts.

I wanted to post this before Christmas as a gift for all of you!! Merry Christmas everyone!! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!! ^^

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Awaited Explanation**_

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura, could you just stop sighing and just tell me what's bugging you," Tomoyo says, feeling concerned about me.

"There's nothing wrong, Tomoyo. Absolutely nothing at all," I lie as I try faking a smile but I'm not sure if it's even one.

"You can lie to the whole world but not to me, Sakura. I'm your best friend, remember. I practically watch you grow up with me," Tomoyo says.

"I guess I really can't hide it from you, can I?" I mumble just loud enough for her to hear.

"Of course you can't. Actually, anyone could tell that you are troubled. You've been pulling a long face throughout this shopping trip. That's really rare for a person like you! You practically adore shopping! It's your** life**!" Tomoyo says as she makes hand gestures in the air.

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm a shopaholic who is beyond cure?" I protest.

"I thought that we have acknowledged that fact a long time ago. Anyone who knows Sakura Li knows that she **ah-dores** shopping. You're lucky you married such a rich guy like Syaoran. Who knows what will happen to you if you marry a beggar," Tomoyo says. I pout at her and cross my arms.

-

-

-

I absolutely resent that idea about me being a shopaholic.

-

-

-

I'm not a person who like shopping _**that**_ much.

-

-

-

Tomoyo just _**love**_ to exaggerate.

-

-

-

Buying seven pairs of shoes per week and a new outfit per day does **not** make me a shopaholic.

-

-

-

A girl needs to look her best at all times, right?

-

-

-

"Pot calling kettle black. Isn't it the same case with you? You're lucky Eriol is well off and you are the heiress of a fashion line. I bet you can't live if you were born to a poor family," I counter back.

Tomoyo merely chuckles at me. I can't help but to smile at her. "So spill the truth. What is bugging you?"

I give a sigh as I take a sit on a bench in the shopping mall. Tomoyo sits down beside me. "Syaoran knows," I mumble softly.

"He knows? About what? The fact that you've fallen for another guy?"

"No! Don't be stupid, Tomoyo. I did not fall for another guy!" I say.

"Then, what is it?" Tomoyo asks curiously.

"He knows about Shinji," I say. Tomoyo nods her head gravely. "How much does he know? The whole truth?" Tomoyo asks.

"No. He only knows that Shinji is my son. I don't think he'll figure the whole thing out after the incident on that night," I say as I recall what happened on that night.

"What incident? Why am I kept in the dark? You better tell me the whole story or I'm not letting you off to go home," Tomoyo says warningly.

I give a sigh as I begin to explain everything to her.

* * *

"Oh, so Syaoran doesn't know the whole truth yet," Tomoyo says. I nod my head. "I bet that you must have tortured Chiharu and Takashi that night," Tomoyo says with a grin.

"Well, I did not really torture them. I just merely give them a long, long lecture and scolding. That's all. I think I let them off too easily. This whole problem is actually their fault. If only they kept an eye on Shinji, he wouldn't come running home alone," I say.

"No point blaming them. What's more important now is that we should figure out a solution to this," Tomoyo says.

"I don't know what to do anymore. My brain is so confused right now," I say.

"Just tell him the whole truth, Sakura. He shouldn't be kept in the dark. Shinji is after all his child. He has Syaoran's genes in his body. Who knows that maybe Shinji is the key to making you both get back together," Tomoyo says.

"**No way!** I'm not going to tell him the truth. I've kept this from him for 6 years, Tomoyo. **6 years!** I'm not going to spill it now. Besides, I'm pretty sure we won't get back together anymore. It's impossible between us now," I say.

"But, don't you think it's unfair to Syaoran? You can't keep it from him forever," Tomoyo says.

"There's absolutely no way I'm going to let him take Shinji away from me. With both of us divorcing in three months, he's bound to fight for Shinji's custody in court. Who do you think the judge will grant the custody to, **a multimillionaire, successful tycoon** or to a _poor shopaholic girl_ like me? I'm bound to lose Shinji," I say, fearing the thoughts of it.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tomoyo asks.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

**

* * *

**

Syaoran's POV

Today, I think I have pretty much been really moody and grumpy. Even Chiharu complains that I'm having a mood swing as if I have PMS. I think it really annoys me when she says that because:

-

-

-

**I don't even know what's PMS!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It sounds like some kind of disease that is very deadly and dangerous. Any idea what is it?

-

-

-

Never mind, I just don't like the way it sounds.

Actually, I don't think it needs a genius to figure out that my mood swing is caused by a certain incident. Aah, I don't even want to talk or think about it right now. I'll just drown myself with my work.

I sit up and decide to go through the documents piled up on my table. I reach out for a brown envelope and decide to check its contents.

Suddenly the door opens and I look up to see Eriol smiling at me. This is so unfair. Why do I have to suffer from a bad mood day while Eriol is forever happy and cheerful?

"Eriol, haven't your teachers taught you to knock before you enter?" I grumble.

Eriol chuckles as he closes the door. "You're my best friend for goodness sake. You know that I **don't** knock when I come in."

I grumble a little as I decide to ignore him. I continued looking through the documents in the envelope. Eriol then walks towards me.

"You seem to be in a bad mood today. What happened?" he asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I mumble. "Well, even if you don't say, I could probably guess. It's about Sakura isn't it?" Eriol asks with a smirk in on his face.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. "If you already know, then why bother asking?" I continue to mumble.

"So, what really happened?" Eriol asks as his tone suddenly turns serious. I look at him and shrug my shoulders. Before I know it, I begin to tell him all about the incident that night.

After I finish telling the _'interesting story'_, Eriol keeps mute and nods his head gravely. "So, you finally know the truth at long last, haven't you?" Eriol asks.

"Yeah. I don't know why but this is really pissing me off. Wait a minute, did you knew about this a long time ago?" I ask curiously.

Eriol keeps quiet for a moment. Well, I know what it means when he keeps quiet. "So you really knew about this the whole time. How could you keep such a big thing from me, Eriol?" I say angrily.

"Well, I promised Sakura. I'm a man of my word. Besides, if I told you, Tomoyo would have murdered me," Eriol answers.

I glare at him angrily. "So, you guys teamed up to lie to me for six years. You knew that Sakura had a child with another man and you just hide it from me for **SIX** years!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Chill down, Syaoran. Actually, you are in **no** position to complain," Eriol says calmly.

"No position to complain? How could you say that? Sakura is my wife."

"Yes, but have you ever treated her like one? All these six years, you didn't even care about her? Besides, to tell the truth, **you** are the one who cheated on her **first** by marrying Amy. So, I don't think you have the right to complain that she cheated on you," Eriol says with a slight trace of anger.

The impact of Eriol's words hit me hard. I feel like I have been punched in the face or something.

-

-

-

Actually, what he says is true. I'm not really in a position to complain, am I? After all, I'm the one who married another first.

-

-

-

"Eriol, actually I married Amy because I ---"

-

-

-

I stop in my tracks. Damn, I almost spill the truth to him. I need to get a grip on myself. I can't let my emotions spoil everything.

"Syaoran, why did you stop? What did you want to say?" Eriol asks.

"I wanted to say that you're right. I don't have the right to complain. Actually, it isn't surprising if Sakura has an affair with another guy," I say.

Eriol looks at me with concerned eyes. Maybe he pities me or something. "But, this is really pissing me off. I can't get my mind off this thing. I keep telling myself it is ok but the truth is**, I don't feel okay with it**," I blabber out.

Eriol keeps silent and lets me pour out all my bottled feelings. "I know I don't have the right to say this but this issue is driving me really mad. How could she betray my trust like that? I trusted her so much. She ends up having an affair with another man and having his baby!" I say.

Eriol gives a dramatic sigh. "Syaoran, actually the child is ---"

"Don't try telling me the child does not belong to Sakura. It is her son. He looks so much like her. They have the same emerald eyes. When I look at him, I could immediately tell that he is Sakura's son," I cut in.

"No, Syaoran. Could you just calm down and listen to me?" Eriol asks. I take a deep breath to calm down. Then, I nod my head, urging him to continue.

-

-

-

"Actually, that child is ---"

-

-

-

Eriol stops in his tracks when we hear the door opens. "Hi, Syaoran. Hi, Eriol. Discussing something?" Tomoyo asks with a smile.

"No, we weren't really discussing anything important," I lie.

"Oh really, I heard that Eriol was going to say something just now. **Weren't you, dear?"** Tomoyo asks with that **infamous smile** of hers. Her smile is innocent but it also emits a scary aura.

I could see Eriol gulping in fear as he shakes his head as calm as he could. "No, of course not, sweetie. I wasn't going to say anything," Eriol says as he tries to smile.

"But I thought you were talking something about Sakura's kid," I say as I give him a weird stare.

"Oh, I was going to say that the child is very cute and innocent," Eriol says. I can tell that he is lying but maybe I shouldn't demand the truth from him now with Tomoyo around. They seem to be hiding something.

"Ok. Whatever you say, Eriol," I shrug my shoulders and slump down the chair.

Suddenly, the door opens again. Elder Nie walks in with a sickening grin on his face.

"Hello, everyone. Seems like you have a friends' reunion here or something," he says with a smirk.

I can see that Tomoyo is practically glaring at him. "Well, since you can tell that this is a **friends** gathering, you can help by getting **out of here**," she says.

"Ah, Daidouji-san, a little moody today aren't you? Perhaps you have PMS or something?" he asks with a smirk.

-

-

-

Ok, now I'm really curious**. What is PMS and why is everyone talking about it???**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tomoyo looks as if she is about to slap him or something. Luckily, Eriol grabs her arm and shakes his head at her. Tomoyo seethes in anger but heeds Eriol's warning.

"Elder Nie, Tomoyo and I have to go first. We have some things to see to," Eriol says with the usual kind of _**'Eriol smile'**_.

"Ok, I'm going to have a little talk with Syaoran here," Elder Nie says.

"Goodbye Syaoran. I hope you will be able to make a wise decision when the time comes," Eriol says with a smile as he puts his arms around Tomoyo's waist.

"Bye, Syaoran," Tomoyo says, totally ignoring Elder Nie. Then, both of them walk out of the room.

Once the door is closed again, I cannot help but to frown. I really hate it when I have to be in the **same room** with my _'father-in-law'._

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo's POV

Looking at that old man pissed me off. He always wears that stupid smirk on his face. I feel like killing him every time I see him.

He is definitely the one who made Sakura suffer so much. He's the one who broke Sakura and Syaoran's happy marriage. I'm so not letting him off that easily.

"Are you still angry, Tomoyo?" Eriol asks.

"Forget it. That stupid old man is not worth getting angry over," I say.

"Yup, that's right. You shouldn't get angry over him," Eriol says.

"But I'm still angry at you. Don't think that I didn't know it. If I hadn't barged in just now, you would have spilled the whole truth to Syaoran, won't you?" I say as I glare at Eriol.

Eriol smiles apologetically. "How did you know about that?" Eriol asks.

"You can call it a woman's intuition. I always have the knack to pop up when the time is tight," I say.

Actually, I was eavesdropping at their conversation outside and decided to barge in to stop Eriol from spilling the truth. But there is absolutely **no way** I'm going to tell Eriol that. I'm not _**that **_stupid.

Eriol chuckles. "I'm really sorry. I just feel a little sorry for him just now," Eriol says.

"I feel sorry for him too but what about Sakura? This whole thing is practically his fault from the beginning," Tomoyo says.

"You're right. Forgive me, ok? Don't stay mad. You'll have wrinkles if you pull that long face," Eriol teases.

I can't help but smile when I see him face like that. "Ok. But the next time, you do that, I am calling off our engagement," I threaten.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again. I definitely wouldn't want my little bride to run away, right?" Eriol says as he holds my hand tightly.

I smile at him. "You and your sweet mouth. How I wish that Sakura and Syaoran have a good relationship like us," I say.

"Me too. But I suppose it is fate. Oh yeah, speaking of Sakura, I have really bad news for you," Eriol says.

"Bad news? What is it?" I ask.

"The Elders want to meet Sakura. Apparently, they all know about Shinji's case now and they want an explanation."

"Who told them about it?" I ask. "Amy did. She told her father and her father told the rest of the Elders," Eriol says.

"That slut. I'm **really** going to torture her one day," I curse.

"Right now, we have to think of a way to help Sakura. I think this is really tough. I don't think the Elders will be fooled so easily. And I don't think Sakura will ever tell the truth," Eriol says.

I keep quiet to think for a while. Finally, an idea pops up in my mind. "Don't worry. I think I have the perfect idea to help Sakura," I say confidently.

"You do?" Eriol asks, a little surprised.

"Of course I do. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, remember? Nothing's too hard for me. But, I think I will need your help."

**

* * *

**

Syaoran's POV

"Ok, what do you want?" I ask coldly.

Elder Nie walks towards me with a grin on his face, one which I really hate. "Aw, Syaoran, don't be this mean. Is this how you treat your father-in-law?" he asks.

"Well, I don't even want you to be my father-in-law if I had a choice," I mutter under my breath.

Apparently, he heard what I said and he smiles at me. "Don't say that, you still love my daughter, Amy, right?"

I keep silent. "Or maybe you still love Sakura?" he asks with a smirk.

"No, I don't. My feelings for her now are like for a best friend and my sister," I say.

"I expected that. That's really good. Speaking of Sakura, I heard about that girl having a child…..with another man," he says nonchalantly.

Damn, Amy must have told that incident to her father. I think **all** the Elders probably know about it now.

"Poor you. Your wife cheated on you behind your back. How do you feel? Angry? Humillated?" he asks.

"I don't think it is any of your business how I feel," I say coldly.

"Aren't you waiting for an explanation for her? About why she cheated on you? About who's the father of the child?"

"I don't need nor want an explanation from her," I say, slightly irritated. I do not know whether the irritation is coming from being with this man in a room alone or thinking about Sakura's case again.

"Maybe you don't since you probably can't face her. But, we as the Elders of the Li clan certainly want one. All of us think that this is a big issue and demand a good explanation from her," he says, raising his tone slightly.

"So, what do you want?" I ask, still in a cold tone.

"We are going to hold a meeting with her at the altar room and we request you to be there as well."

"I'm not going," I stated coldly.

"You can't. You are the leader of the Li clan. You **have** to go," he says.

I frown as I know what he said is true. I really have to go but I really don't feel like meeting her, at least not now when my feelings are in a whirl.

"I take it that silence means consent. We'll be waiting for you. By the way, would you like to tell Sakura about this personally or –"

"No. You can ask someone else to do it," I cut in with a firm voice.

"Very well then. I will tell Miss Chiharu about this so that she can pass it on the Sakura," Elder Nie says.

"If there is nothing else, you can leave the room **now**," I say coldly at him.

"Syaoran, why are you so cold towards me? Have I done anything wrong to deserve such a treatment from you?" he asks, faking a hurt tone.

"You can ask yourself that question. You lied to me so many times that I don't even trust your words now," I say with a slight trace of anger in my voice.

"I lied to you? When?" he asks innocently.

"You lied to me that Sakura went to America and told me the wrong address of the house she lives. Why did you do this?" I burst out angrily.

"If I didn't do that, you will still have high hopes in being with her and loving her. Besides, if I didn't do that, you wouldn't have loved my daughter now, would you?" he asks with a smirk.

"That's so despicable of you! How could you do that? You made Sakura suffered so much," I say angrily.

"Excuse me but it's you who made Sakura suffered. If you weren't that gullible and naïve, would you have believed so easily the lie I told you? You have no one to blame except yourself," he says firmly.

He's right. I'm really so stupid to believe him just like that.

"Now, everything is a little too late. Sakura probably hates you now and you probably hate her too for cheating on you. Just forget about that girl and treat Amy nicely. She's your wife now even if it's an arranged marriage from the first place," he says as he turns and walks away.

Once the door is closed, I slam my fist on the table in frustration.

Could things get any worse than this?

**

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

Take a deep breath, Sakura Li. Breathe in, breathe out.

-

-

-

There's nothing to be afraid of.

-

-

-

It's just a stupid meeting with the Elders. You've done it before.

-

-

-

Nope, it definitely isn't working. No matter how hard I try to keep calm, my heart is beating really fast. I think it will jump out of my chest any moment from now.

Ok, here goes nothing. With trembling hands, I gather all my courage and open the door to the altar room. Then, I take another deep breath as I step inside the room.

I can swear that this room definitely emits a very scary aura. It feels even scarier than the last time I've been here.

As I walk deeper into the room, I could hear a voice, one which I hate to hear. "Hello, Sakura. It's so nice to see you again," Elder Nie grins.

"Well, it's definitely not _so_ nice to see you again," I mutter softly under my breath.

Before I could even open my mouth to reply_ properly_ to Elder Nie, Elder Feng grabs my shoulders and shakes me violently.

"**SAKURA!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE??? **Is it true that you gave birth to another child with **another** man??? **ANSWER ME!!"**

"Feng, let her go. With you shaking her violently like this, how do you expect her to answer you?" Elder Yun says.

Elder Feng releases his grip on my shoulders and continues to stare at me, with eyes demanding for an explanation.

"You better make yourself clear, young lady. We are so shocked and surprised at this news," Elder Yun says.

I look around the room. All the Elders are here but Syaoran isn't here. I frown a little. It's so typical of him to keep me waiting all the time.

-

-

-

Or maybe he doesn't want to see me at all.

-

-

-

"Is Syaoran coming? He doesn't seem to be around," I ask nonchalantly.

"Of course he's coming. He deserves an explanation as well. Besides, he's the leader of the clan. We can't hold a meeting without him," Elder Chen says.

"Oh, then where is he?" I ask.

Elder Chen opens his mouth to reply but stop in his tracks. The door opens and Syaoran walks in, with **Amy** by his **side**, clutching on tightly to his arms.

Okay, why does she **need** to come? It's not as if she's the leader of the clan or one of the Elders. If she's one of the Elders, the glorious days of the clan will definitely end in her hands.

"Hi! I'm so sorry we're late. I have to dress up to look presentable as the mistress of the Li clan," Amy says with a sickening smile.

Elder Yun and Elder Feng snicker. Elder Chen and Elder Tien merely smile politely at her.

"Why do you even need to come?" I mutter under my breath.

Amy apparently has bionic hearing as she heard what I said. "Of course I need to come. I need to be by Syaoran's side as his **wife** and the **mistress **of the clan," she says.

"Hn, why don't you just admit that you are such a busybody and want to butt into other people's affairs," I say.

"How dare you talk to me like this?" she says angrily.

"Why can't I talk to you like that? I don't think I did any wrong at all," I say defiantly while glaring at her.

"Shut up and stop arguing. We are here for a meeting, not to fight," Syaoran says coldly, in an irritated manner.

Amy continues to glare at me while I just roll my eyes. She's so immature and bitchy. Pardon my rude words.

I look over at Syaoran but Syaoran seems to be trying to avoid eye contact with me. Maybe he really hates me after all.

"Ok, since everyone is here. Let's start the meeting then," Elder Tien says and there is a silence in the room.

"Sakura, we heard that you have a child who is a boy apparently. You also said that the boy is not Syaoran's child. Is that true," Elder Chen asks.

Everyone in the room is staring at me, expecting an answer from me. I look up and I can see Syaoran staring at me as well. His face is still expressionless but somehow, I can see a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, that's true," I say calmly.

Amy and Elder Nie both smirk at me. Elder Feng and Elder Yun seem to be a little disappointed by my answer. Syaoran does not say anything but looks away from me. I can see the hope in his eyes disappears as the answer escapes my lips.

"I knew it! She is such a shameless person. She's married but she had an affair with another guy. She even had his child and raised him up for 6 years," Elder Nie says.

"Sakura, don't lie to us. This is such a big issue. Just admit that the child is Syaoran's. Just admit that he is the future heir to the Li clan," Elder Feng says.

"Yes, you should tell us the truth. This is a very big issue. Don't lie to us," Elder Yun says.

I feel so bad to lie to them. I suddenly have the urge to spill the truth that Shinji is Syaoran's child.

-

-

-

But that urge only lasts for about three seconds. Once I think about the possibility of having Shinji separated from me, I immediately disclose the idea of revealing the truth.

-

-

-

"But this is the truth. Shinji really isn't Syaoran's child," I say softly as I lower my head to the ground. I can't stand seeing Elder Yun and Elder Feng's disappointed faces.

"See, even she says that it's the truth. Such a shameful person should not stay in the family any longer," Elder Nie says.

"You don't have the right to call her shameful, Elder Nie. Don't call Sakura that," Elder Feng says.

"But that is the fact. She should be banned and thrown out of the family at once," Elder Nie raises his voice.

"I don't think that is for you to decide. That's for Syaoran to decide. You are **not **the leader of the clan," Elder Yun says angrily.

"I think that's what Syaoran will do and should do. As the leader of the clan, I'm sure he'll do that as a punishment for Sakura. He should divorce her at once," Elder Nie says.

"No, I don't think Syaoran is as cruel as that. He wouldn't do that to Sakura. They have been husband and wife for **so many years**," Elder Feng says.

"Yeah but they certainly aren't **close** husband and wife," Elder Nie says.

"They would have been if your daughter did not come in and destroy their marriage," Elder Yun says.

"Well, it's not my fault that Syaoran doesn't love her anymore," Amy says angrily.

They start to argue. Elder Tien and Elder Chen keep quiet as they did not know what to do. They expect Syaoran to break up the fight but Syaoran remains quiet.

Finally, I can't take it any longer. I have to butt in right now.

-

-

-

"**CAN ALL OF YOU STOP FIGHTING?"** I shout angrily.

-

-

-

That makes them all keep quiet but they were still glaring at each other. Elder Tien and Elder Chen give me a thank-you look and a small smile.

"Syaoran, what will you do now, regarding Sakura's case?" Elder Tien asks calmly. Syaoran keeps silent and he does not reply. His face remains expressionless and his eyes are cold.

"Wait! Actually, I have something to say," I say.

Everyone turns to look at me. "What is it, Sakura?" Elder Chen asks.

"I think I should tell you the truth," I say slowly. Everyone continues staring at me except for Syaoran who doesn't seem to be bothered.

I sigh dramatically. I hope that Eriol and Tomoyo's plan will work.

"Actually, Shinji isn't my child," I say calmly.

There is a silence in the room for a moment.

-

-

-

-

"**WHAT!?"** Amy, Elder Nie, Elder Feng and Elder Yun exclaim at the same time.

-

-

-

-

"What do you mean by that, Sakura? Please make yourself clear," Elder Tien says, still as calm as ever. Everyone focuses their attention to me including Syaoran. He is staring at me as well with a curious look in his eyes.

"I mean that Shinji isn't my biological child. I adopted him," I say.

Elder Nie and Amy stares at me in disbelief. Everyone is still quiet as if they are urging me to continue with my story.

"Well, I adopted Shinji when he is a few months old. I adopted him from Eriol's friend. Shinji's real mother died while she was giving birth to Shinji. I was a little lonely after Syaoran left me so I thought a child might keep me company. That's how Shinji grew up and thought that I'm his real mother," I lie.

"That's impossible. That kid looks exactly like you. He has emerald eyes too," Amy protests.

"So? I'm **not** the **only one** in the **whole** world who has emerald eyes," I say.

That shut Amy up but she seems unwilling to accept this fact judging from the look on her face.

"We can't possibly believe you just like that. You might be lying for all we know. If you want us to believe you, show us the proof," Elder Nie says.

I merely smile at him. Thank god Tomoyo has a boyfriend who is such a genius. Eriol had already anticipated that Elder Nie will probably ask for the proof. Eriol had already prepared it for me.

"Of course I have the proof. It is right here," I say as I pat my bag. I take out an envelope from the bag.

"Inside this envelope are documents regarding Shinji's adoption. There is a letter of adoption as well as the certificate. There is also Shinji's certificate," I say confidently as I hold the envelope in my hand.

Eriol and Tomoyo had prepared the documents for me. They are fakes of course but Eriol has so many friends who are _'experts'_ in faking documents like these. He got the documents done easily without any hassle.

"The documents are probably fakes. Let me see it," Elder Nie says as he reaches out for the envelope.

"No. You might lie to everyone considering that you and I have such a deep grudge for each other. Even if the documents are genuine, you will probably say they are fakes," I say and I hold the envelope away from him.

"Yeah, she's right. Let me check it," Elder Feng says.

"No, you are always helping her. You're probably in cahoots with her," Elder Nie says.

"Ok, let Elder Tien check it then. He is the wisest among us and he is not biased," Elder Chen says.

Everyone keeps quiet, agreeing to the idea. I hand the envelope over to Elder Tien who smiles at me. Elder Tien opens the documents and go through them. He remains expressionless as he goes through the documents.

As every second passes, my heartbeat increases. Elder Tien is so wise and smart. What if he realizes that they are fakes? What am I going to do???

Elder Tien keeps the documents back in the envelope and hands them to me. I take it back from him with my slightly trembling hand.

"So, are the documents true?" Elder Nie asks.

Everyone looks at Elder Nie, waiting for his answer. Syaoran seems to be waiting for his response as well. I begin to pray in my heart.

-

-

-

_Let him say yes. Let him say yes. LET HIM SAY YES!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Yes, they are true," Elder Tien says with a smile.

I begin to smile as my heart does a back flip. I'm so happy! Eriol and Tomoyo's plan worked. They are so smart. I'm going to thank them properly.

Elder Feng and Elder Yun seem to be really happy too and they pat my back and wink at me. Amy and Elder Nie are frowning and they look really mad.

Who cares? They deserve it anyway.

I look at Elder Tien who smiles at me. He winks at me which makes me surprised. Somehow, I think Elder Tien purposely lied to help me. I have the feeling that he knows something. I shrug the feelings off as I smile at him gratefully.

I look at Syaoran who still remains expressionless. This guy really doesn't know how to show his emotions. However, I can see that his eyes are not so cold anymore. They have a **slight** trace of happiness and relief. Nah, maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Wait a minute! I have a request," I say as something suddenly enters my mind.

"Yes, what is it?" Elder Yun asks.

"Can all of you keep the truth from Shinji? He's still young. I don't want him to know about this. I'll reveal it to him myself when the time is right," I say.

Amy and Elder Nie snickers. "Don't worry, we won't tell. You have our word. Am I right, Elder Nie, Amy-sama?" Elder Tien asks as he glances at them.

Amy and Elder Nie nods reluctantly as I smile. "Ok, it's settled then. If Shinji knows about this, then it will be both of your fault," I say as I point to both Amy and Elder Nie.

"Wait! Are you all really going to believe her just like that? Maybe Elder Tien and Sakura are in cahoots," Elder Nie says. "How could you say that? Elder Tien is a fair person. We believe him and Sakura. Just accept the fact, Nie," Elder Feng says in annoyance.

"But, she could be lying. You would of course believe her. I don't," Elder Nie says.

"I believe her."

-

-

-

Everyone keep quiet and stares at Syaoran. That is the first phrase he said throughout the whole meeting.

Elder Nie opens his mouth to protest but he is cut off by Syaoran. "I believe her and I think everyone else does as well. Since there are documents to prove, we have no reason to doubt her," Syaoran says in a _**'this-case-is-closed'**_ tone.

Elder Nie have no choice but to keep quiet. Then, Elder Feng and Elder Yun rejoiced with me and hug me tightly. I smile happily at them. Somehow, I manage to glance at Syaoran. Syaoran looks at me and gives me a brief and small smile.

But the smile is enough for me to make my heart do a back flip. The smile is a genuine one. It is a smile which Syaoran rarely shows.

I can't help but smile back at him. This time, he does not smile back but nods his head. Then, he stands up to leave the room.

I'm so happy everything is turning out just fine. I just hope that after this, I'll be able to lead a peaceful life until the day I divorce Syaoran.

* * *

So, how was it? Did you enjoy it? Tell me in your reviews! Sad to say this but I don't think I could update as frequent as before. School is reopening and I'm going to be very very busy. I don't even want to go to school!! LOL! But I'll still try to update as soon as possible. Just don't expect too much, okay?

If I post up the next chapter, maybe I'll include another twist. Syaoran is going to meet his rival. LOL! But, I'm not promising anything! Anyway, review please and tell me what you think.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

Till then.


	8. Meeting Sakura's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

First of all, I would like to apologize for my long long long hiatus. I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I was suffering from a severe case of writer's took me so long to write out this measly chapter and I seriously hope I won't disappoint all of you.

Thank you so much for the countless of reviews, PM, alerts and favourites. You all are the ones who drive me to actually continue writing this story. So thanks a lot all of you! 3

Lastly, to those who are still reading this, I must thank you for not giving up on this story. I hope I don't disappoint you on this chapter. Enjoy, people! =)

**

* * *

**

**_In the previous chapter....._**

__

I look at Syaoran who still remains expressionless. This guy really doesn't know how to show his emotions. However, I can see that his eyes are not so cold anymore. They have a **slight** trace of happiness and relief. Nah, maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Wait a minute! I have a request," I say as something suddenly enters my mind.

"Yes, what is it?" Elder Yun asks.

"Can all of you keep the truth from Shinji? He's still young. I don't want him to know about this. I'll reveal it to him myself when the time is right," I say.

Amy and Elder Nie snickers. "Don't worry, we won't tell. You have our word. Am I right, Elder Nie, Amy-sama?" Elder Tien asks as he glances at them.

Amy and Elder Nie nods reluctantly as I smile. "Ok, it's settled then. If Shinji knows about this, then it will be both of your fault," I say as I point to both Amy and Elder Nie.

"Wait! Are you all really going to believe her just like that? Maybe Elder Tien and Sakura are in cahoots," Elder Nie says. "How could you say that? Elder Tien is a fair person. We believe him and Sakura. Just accept the fact, Nie," Elder Feng says in annoyance.

"But, she could be lying. You would of course believe her. I don't," Elder Nie says.

"I believe her."

-

-

-

Everyone keep quiet and stares at Syaoran. That is the first phrase he said throughout the whole meeting.

Elder Nie opens his mouth to protest but he is cut off by Syaoran. "I believe her and I think everyone else does as well. Since there are documents to prove, we have no reason to doubt her," Syaoran says in a **'this-case-is-closed'** tone.

Elder Nie have no choice but to keep quiet. Then, Elder Feng and Elder Yun rejoiced with me and hug me tightly. I smile happily at them. Somehow, I manage to glance at Syaoran. Syaoran looks at me and gives me a brief and small smile.

But the smile is enough for me to make my heart do a back flip. The smile is a genuine one. It is a smile which Syaoran rarely shows.

I can't help but smile back at him. This time, he does not smile back but nods his head. Then, he stands up to leave the room.

I'm so happy everything is turning out just fine. I just hope that after this, I'll be able to lead a peaceful life until the day I divorce Syaoran.

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Meeting Sakura's Son_**

**Syaoran's POV**

Right now, I'm walking around a shopping mall.

No, I'm **not** on a shopping trip.

And no, Amy **did not** drag me here.

I'm actually doing my rounds to supervise how this mall is doing.

-

-

-

Bingo, you got that right.

This mall here belongs to Li Enterprise.

I must admit, business is booming. People love this mall, maybe because of its strategic location or maybe because of its 5 star facilities.

Well, since everything is in tip-top shape, I might as well get going. I have a meeting to attend in the evening. If I go back to my office now, I might have time to prepare for it. As I start to head to the exit, I saw something, no, _**someone**_ who immediately catches my attention. I stop in my tracks and unknowingly a smile appeared on my face.

A little boy is standing at the counter. He has chestnut coloured hair just like me and emerald orbs. If I didn't know any better, I would think he's my son with Sakura.

I think his name is Shinji.

I continue staring at him, trying to find out what is he buying.

-

-

-

-

Band aids.

-

-

-

-

Why would that boy buy band aids? Is he hurt? I eye him from top to toe. He doesn't look like he's hurt to me. Maybe I should just ask him. I'll just wait for him to pay first.

I watch as I see Shinji pay the cashier with some money. To my utter surprise, the cashier shoves the money into his pocket. I can see Shinji shouting at that man with anger on his face. That man however seems unaffected and continues mocking Shinji. I walk over to the counter and decide to interfere.

"You dishonest person! I paid you and you shove the money in your pocket!" Shinji shouted as he pointed to the man, all the while giving him the death glare. "Boy, you shouldn't lie. I _**did not**_ receive any money from you. And I suggest you pay up if you still want to buy this band aid," the cashier said with a smirk.

"I saw this boy paying you the money. How could you lie to a little boy?" I say calmly, all the while giving a cold stare to the cashier. "It's none of your business. Besides, you're probably this boy's father and you're teaming up with him for miserly gains," the cashier says.

"How dare you accuse others like that! You're such a horrible person. I wish **your boss would just fire you**," Shinji says angrily.

Yeah, that's a** good** idea. I'm so firing him after this.

"Fire me? What a joke!" the man says with a chuckle. "Who is your manager? Call him out now," I say calmly. "I am," a man says as he appears from behind. He's kinda big-sized with a bushy mustache. To tell the truth, he **doesn't** look like a manager at all. I wonder who the hell hired him.

"Are you looking for me? Make it fast, I'm very busy here." the manager says nonchalantly.

I'm surprised this man here **doesn't** know me. **_Is he even the manager here?_**

I watch as the two man whisper something to each other. Grins start to form on their faces as they wink at each other.

Damn you. How dare you team up with each other to cheat people's money in front of me!

"As I hear it, this boy here did not pay for the band aid. You sir, are helping him lie for such petty gains," the manager says and throws me a disgusted look.

I seriously would have punched him out but I really wouldn't want Sakura nagging at me for displaying such violence in front of her child.

"Excuse me, but I saw **my son pay** and your cashier claims that he did not. How could you teach your staff to lie," I say with a cold tone. Shinji's head jerks up when he hears me address him as my son but he does not say anything and continues to glare at the man.

"I believe my staff is right. Sir, please don't create trouble here. It's just some puny band aids. If you beg, I might even give you for free. You don't have to resort to such underhand methods," the manager says.

-

-

What?!

I don't need him to give me for free.

I can take **_anything_** I want here and walk out from here through the main door without paying and** nobody's** gonna throw me in jail.

-

-

"Don't insult my daddy like that. I did paid for it, you liar!" Shinji said angrily.

Daddy? I chuckle inwardly. That's a nice thought.

"Forget it, son. I'll just pay again, right in front of them. Let's not let these people ruin our day," I say calmly. I fish out my wallet and took out a few notes. "Keep the change," I say as I slam the money on the table. Shinji wanted to protest but I smile at him and shake my head. Shinji understands my gesture and gives in reluctantly. I take his hand turn to walk away.

Wait.

I almost forgot to do something.

"What's your name?" I ask the cashier and the manager. "I'm Sho Nakai and he's Hitomi Taiko. Why? You want to lodge a complain against us? Be our guest. I'll like to see if you can get us fired," the manager says with a smirk.

I smile back at him. "Thank you," I say as I walk away.

-

-

-

Say **good bye** to your job.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you want to pay him. He's such liar. I did pay him in the first place," Shinji whined once we settled down in a café near the mall. I merely chuckle and smile at him.

"I have my ways of dealing with things like this. It's better to just pay and not create a commotion," I say calmly. Shinji somehow seems unconvinced and pouts. I grin inwardly as I see his pout. It's kinda cute actually. It somehow reminds me of Sakura's pout.

"Don't worry. Those guys are still going to pay for what they've done," I say with a grin as I ruffle Shinji's hair. Shinji's face lights up as he smiles widely. "Really? What are you going to do to them?"

"It's a secret. But I can promise you that they'll get the_'reward'_they deserve," I say with a wink. Shinji nods happily and seems fairly satisfied.

"By the way, why did you buy a box of band aids? Are you hurt or something?" I ask curiously. "No. I'm fine. The band aids are for my mummy," Shinji says calmly. "Your mummy? Is she hurt or something?" "Yeah, she cut her hand while she was cooking yesterday and she didn't want to put band aids on her wound. I think it reminded mummy of something bad," Shinji say innocently.

Band aids? A reminder of something?

-

-

"_Ouch!" Sakura shrieked softly. I stopped stirring the pot of soup and turned to look at her. She was clutching one of her fingers in pain. "What's wrong? Did you cut yourself?" I ask as I went towards her._

_Typical Sakura, she's so careless at times. She always cut her fingers while cutting the vegetables._

"_Don't worry, it's just a small cut," Sakura says with a smile. I grabbed her hurt finger and inspected it. It seemed like a pretty deep wound. "A small cut? Wow, Sakura. You sure have **good **eyesight," I say sarcastically._

_Sakura released her hand from my grasp and grumbled. "I'll just put some iodine later. It's not a big deal." "No. I'm going to put a band aid over it right now to make it better," I say stubbornly and grabbed her hand back. Then, I helped her to wash her wound at the sink with Sakura trying real hard to release her hand from my firm grip._

"_Syaoran, let go. It's not a big deal," Sakura squirmed and tried to shake off my grip to no avail. "Shut up, Sakura. Just stay still," I say nonchalantly as I could feel Sakura** glaring** at me. _

_Hn, not as if it had any effect on me. _

_Without releasing her hand, I reached for a band aid from the cabinet._ "_Band aids are stupid. They **don't **work," Sakura grumbled. "Says who?" I ask back as I raised my eyebrow. "Says **me**," Sakura says proudly. "Well,** I** say it works effectively and I'm **older **than you. So my words count," I finish with a smirk on my face. Sakura scowled._

_I gently placed the band aid over the wound as Sakura continued to pout at me. "It won't work, Syaoran. My wounds won't heal just like that," Sakura grumbled. I gently kissed the spot where the band aid was placed over the wound. That seemed to take Sakura aback for a moment as she looked kinda surprised._

"_Then perhaps my kiss will make it better," I say with a grin on my face. It took Sakura quite a while to recover before a smile started to form on her face. "What do you think your kiss is? A miraculous antidote?" she ask._

"_If it isn't, then I'll just kiss where it hurts everyday until it gets better," I say with the grin still plastering on my face. "Sweet talker," Sakura mumbled softly with a smile._

"_Can't help it if I'm that charming. Besides, isn't that why you fell for me?" I asked cheekily._

_Sakura smiled and pinched my cheek. "Well, charming boy. Go back and continue cooking your soup before we lose our dinner," Sakura said with a much happier tone._

"_Ok, and you continue chopping the vegetables without losing all your fingers," I taunted her. Sakura punched me lightly on my arm as I chuckled. Then, we continued cooking our dinner._

_-_

_-_

I smile inwardly as the memory suddenly fills my mind. Shinji continues to stare at me curiously. "Jii-chan? Are you ok?" Shinji asks. I snap out of my trance to see his emerald orbs staring at me with curiousity. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ok, let's get something to eat, shall we?" I ask with a smile.

"Wait!" Shinji suddenly exclaims. I stop and stare at him. He looks a little hesitant. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "Sorry, Jii-chan. I don't mean to be rude but I don't know you. Mummy said I shouldn't simply talk to strangers," Shinji says calmly.

A smile forms on my face. He sure is a little too smart for his age. He definitely has my genes.

_Too bad he's not my son_**_._** He's just Sakura's adopted son.

Sakura taught him well, I suppose.

"Actually, I'm a friend of your mummy. My name is Syaoran Li," I say with a smile. Shinji smiles a tiny smile but I can tell he's not really convinced. "Let's see if I have something to prove it," I say as I took my wallet out from my pocket. If I'm not mistaken, there is a picture of me and Sakura in here somewhere.

"Ah! Found it. Here," I say as I show my wallet containing the photo to Shinji. Shinji smiles happily when he sees the photo. "Wow! Is that really mummy?" Shinji asks in amazement. "Yeah, of course. Don't you think she still looks the same?" I ask. Shinji nods happily.

I gaze at the photo as well. It's a picture of me and Sakura with my arms draped around her shoulders. I think that photo was taken when we were still teenagers. We were both smiling happily in the photo.

Come to think of it, Amy doesn't know I have a photo of Sakura in my wallet. If she knew it, she would have burn away this photo for sure. Thank god for that…..

You're not going to tell her, are you?

Come on, keep it a secret. If she ever finds out, I'll be **doomed** for sure. I could just imagine the nagging and whining she'll give me.

"Ok! I'll believe you. I'm Shinji. Shinji Li," Shinji says with a smile.

Shinji _Li_?

I thought his name would be Shinji _Kinomoto_.

Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind him having the Li surname.

_Hell_ _I wouldn't even mind if he decides to call me daddy!_

"So, Shinji, can we order now?" I ask. Shinji nods enthusiastically. I chuckle as I raise my hand to call the waitress.

Hm….I wonder if Shinji is a glutton just like Sakura.

* * *

"That was the most delicious piece of chocolate cake I've ever tasted," Shinji says in satisfaction as he beams at me happily. This little boy has just finish a whole slice of chocolate cake enough to feed a normal teenager. It looks like he has a huge appetite just like Sakura but he has the same taste as me though since we both like chocolate cake so much.

"With the exception of mummy's chocolate cake though. Mummy's chocolate cake is the best! Have you tasted it before?" Shinji asks excitedly. "Yeah. I used to eat it all the time when your mummy and I were teens. I love it a lot. But it's been a long time since I last tasted it," I say. "Don't be sad, Syaoran jii-chan, The next time mummy bakes a chocolate cake, I'll invite you over," Shinji says.

"Promise?" I ask as I held out my pinky finger. "Yeah! Promise," Shinji says with a huge smile as he hooks my pinky with his own. Just then, my phone decides to ring, destroying the happy moment I just shared with Shinji.

I shudder as I thought who could be calling. Who else could it be except for work and maybe Amy?

"Hello, Syaoran Li here," I say curtly. _"Syaoran! **Where the hell are you?!** **Do you know I've been looking all over Tokyo for you?!**"_ Rika screamed through the hand phone.

Sheesh, what kind of secretary **talks so rudely** to their boss?

No, what kind of secretary actually **screams** in her boss' ear?

I should seriously consider firing her. Except I can't do it because to tell the truth, she is a really good secretary. And she always has her ways to deal with those matters that I screw up due to my temper.

But it's not as if I'll **_ever_** admit that to her.

"Relax, Rika. I'm still alive and pretty much still living in Tokyo. There's no need to make such a huge fuss," I grumble. _"Relax?! Relax you say?!? How the hell can I relax, my dear boss when you have an important meeting to attend in practically **ten** minutes?!" _Rika raises her tone.

I roll my eyes. Seriously, she should just chill out. There's no need to make such a huge fuss. It's not as if I have a meeting to attend or something.

-

-

-

Stop.

-

-

-

Rewind.

-

-

-

Did she just say I have a meeting in then minutes?

I take a glance at my watch. True enough, I really do have a meeting in ten minutes.

"Shit, I'll never reach the meeting in time," I mutter below my breath. Unfortunately, Rika hears my soft mutter._ "Well, I'm glad you realize it, Syaoran. While you are happy enjoying yourself at whatever damn place you are right now, your secretary here is being scolded by every one in the meeting room because our** darling CEO** is** GONE**,"_ Rika says sarcastically.

"Big deal. Tell me the names of those who dare to complain. I'll just fire them," I say nonchalantly._ "Syaoran, you can't fire the **WHOLE** board of directors,"_ Rika says as I could feel her rolling her eyes on the other side of the phone.

"Oh really? I don't mind giving it a try," I say with a smirk. _"Forget it, Syaoran. Don't bother doing something stupid. Now tell me, where the hell are you?" _Rika asks. "I'm at La Pearle café near Fashionista Mall. Listen, I have Sakura's son here with me so I-"

"Oooh! You have the cute Shinji with you? How's he doing?" Rika asks excitedly.

Is it just me or does the **whole world **knows about Shinji except for me?

"Rika! Listen! I need you to get a limo here and bring Chiharu here as well. I can't possibly send Shinji back without a guardian. I expect to see you in ten minutes," I say firmly. "Consider it done, boss," Rika says firmly. I smile in return. I knew I could always count on her.

"Oh and Rika, about the bunch of _old, lazy _board of directors who only know how to suck up to me, tell them I'll be there soon. Whoever who has any complains can see me during the meeting," I add. Rika chuckles,"Ok, You got it boss." Rika says as she hangs up the phone.

"Come on, Shinji. We're going back," I say to Shinji with a smile.

* * *

"Thank you, Syaoran jii-chan," Shinji says. The little boy is now in the limo with Chiharu beside him. "You're welcome, Shinji. Be a good boy and listen to your mummy, ok?"

"Ok," Shinji answers but I could feel his tone dropping. "Don't look so sad Shinji," I say softly to the little boy. "I like Syaoran jii-chan. I like being with you. I feel very happy when I'm with Syaoran jii-chan," Shinji blurts out. "I like being with Shinji too. And I also like Shinji a lot," I say.

Which is actually kinda true. I really did enjoy myself spending time with Shinji. There is as if a bond existed between us.

"So, Syaoran jii-chan must promise to visit me and mummy! Promise to bring me out again," Shinji says as he held out his pinky finger. "Promise," I say with a smile as I hook his pinky finger. A smile lights up on Shinji's face.

"Chiharu, make sure both of you get home safely, ok?" I say to Chiharu. "Yes, Syaoran-sama. Don't worry," Chiharu says. "Don't call me Syaoran-sama. Call me Syaoran. We're still friends, right?" I say with a smile as well. Chiharu nods and smiles back.

"Bye bye, Syaoran jii-chan," Shinji says. "Bye Shinji."

And I watch as the limo drives away from me. After the limo is out of my sight, I quickly hail a cab. Lady luck is on my side as a cab stops for me and I hurriedly get into the cab.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asks. "To Li Corporations headquarters," I answer curtly.

Ok, so I may have shown my nice side with Shinji.

But now, it's back to business and I can't afford to play nice anymore.

I took out my blackberry and started to reply all the e-mails I've received and read through the documents sent by Rika.

Now who were the ones who complained about me being late earlier? Oh, and yes, before I forget, there's one thing I **should** do.

I quickly typed an e-mail to Rika using my Blackberry. After I'm done, I kept my Blakcberry back in my pocket and I can't help but smirk to myself.

_Consider it done, Shinji._

* * *

_To: Rika_

_From: Syaoran Li_

_Before I forget, fire the two idiots by the name of Sho Nakai and Hitomi Taiko. Don't ask why. Just do it._

* * *

So how was it? Yeah, I know. It probably sucks. It's been a long time since I've written and I can't help but think this chapter is a bad one. I want to hear it from you though.

So please drop me a review and tell me what you think. I would really really appreciate it. =)

Love ya all! ~Ja~


	9. The First Crush is Back in Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Yay! I finally had the time to sit down properly to finish one chapter! So this one if for all of you to make up for my long long hiatus. Gomenasai. *bows*

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the last chappie, and not to mention all the PM's, alerts and favourites. You're all the best! Love ya all! =)

So this chapter is dedicated to all of you who are still bearing with me right up to now. Enjoy it!

* * *

**_In the previous chapter_**

_"Thank you, Syaoran jii-chan," Shinji says. The little boy is now in the limo with Chiharu beside him. "You're welcome, Shinji. Be a good boy and listen to your mummy, ok?"_

_"Ok," Shinji answers but I could feel his tone dropping. "Don't look so sad Shinji," I say softly to the little boy. "I like Syaoran jii-chan. I like being with you. I feel very happy when I'm with Syaoran jii-chan," Shinji blurts out. "I like being with Shinji too. And I also like Shinji a lot," I say._

_Which is actually kinda true. I really did enjoy myself spending time with Shinji. There is as if a bond existed between us._

_"So, Syaoran jii-chan must promise to visit me and mummy! Promise to bring me out again," Shinji says as he held out his pinky finger. _

_"Promise," I say with a smile as I hook his pinky finger. A smile lights up on Shinji's face._

_"Chiharu, make sure both of you get home safely, ok?" I say to Chiharu. "Yes, Syaoran-sama. Don't worry," Chiharu says. "Don't call me Syaoran-sama. Call me Syaoran. We're still friends, right?" I say with a smile as well. Chiharu nods and smiles back._

_"Bye bye, Syaoran jii-chan," Shinji says. _

_"Bye Shinji."_

_**

* * *

Chapter 9: The First Crush is Back in Town**_

**Sakura's POV**

I seriously could not believe the nerve of that guy.

Which guy you ask?

Who else could there be except the annoying, heartless, egoistic but sinfully hot jerk named Li Syaoran. Where the hell did he get his hotness anyway? His mother and sisters are beautiful but not drop dead gorgeous, no offense. Why did God even bless him with such hotness anyway?

Although I can't really complain because thanks to **_him_**, Shinji obviously looks pretty hot for a kid his age as well. On second thoughts, Shinji don't inherit that trait from him. He obviously inherited his looks from his mama, **me.**

Ok, who am I kidding. Shinji obviously got his looks from that egoistic jerk.

Do you know how shocked I was when Shinji came home and told me, _"Hey, mummy! I met a really nice uncle by the name of Syaoran Li. He's really nice and awfully caring to me. I like spending time with him so much that I wouldn't mind if he's my daddy."_

Fine, I exaggerated a bit. Those weren't the exact phrases Shinji told me yesterday. But I swear that's what he was thinking in that brain of his. Call it motherly instinct. I could tell what my son thinking without him spilling the beans truthfully.

He looked very happy and cheerful yesterday too after he came back. Yes, he's a bubbly kid like me but he was abnormally cheerful and high yesterday. And **NO.** I'm not exaggerating this time.

This all makes me conclude one thing, **Shinji would absolutely be thrilled to call Syaoran daddy.**

I always know that Shinji wants a dad _real_ badly. Although he stopped asking me about his dad after I seemed reluctant to answer him, I could see the longing gazes he threw to those kids who bonded with their dad. And considering how he's just a little kid and all, I wouldn't be surprised if he comes home someday and say,**_ "Mummy, I found my daddy and he's your childhood best friend, Syaoran Li."_**

Damn, I knew I should have just told him his dad died in a war.

I don't actually mind Shinji spending time with Syaoran considering both are completely oblivious of their relations with each other. What launched me into _'worried' _mode is the fact that Syaoran and Shinji hit off so well just after meeting each other for only a few hours. Even a blind man could sense that those two share an invisible bond as father and son. And I'm** not **a blind person.

Syaoran isn't blind too and he isn't stupid as well, although I wish he**_ is _**a little stupid to make things easier for me. True, he might have believed me that day when I explained at the altar room but how long will he believe my lie?

How long will it take for him to realize Shinji is his son?

It certainly won't be long till the happy father and son reunion if they continue spending time with each other. I mean it's fairly obvious that Shinji is an exact copy of me and Syaoran's genes mixed together. Knowing Syaoran, he probably realized some common aspects and characteristics we all share after spending that day with Shinji. Just one slight push might probably cause him to be suspicious and force the truth out of me.

He would even go to the length of taking a paternity test to determine whether I'm lying or not.

And the paternity test would prove that Syaoran is Shinji's biological dad and I'm Shinji's biological mum. After that, since we are going to be divorced soon, Syaoran will fight for Shinji's custodial rights in court. And I'm definitely going to lose because **no** judge is **stupid enough **to let a shopaholic like me, who can't even earn enough money to satisfy her shopping desires, to be Shinji's guardian.

And Syaoran will be so pissed off at me that he'll find some sort of way to separate me and Shinji apart. I might even be in Alaska the very next day with the polar bears and penguins.

And I'll never ever see Shinji again.

I shall die old and lonely in a miniscule igloo.

-

-

-

Ok, sorry, I was a little carried away. You know I exaggerate a _little_ at times.

But that part about Syaoran winning the court case is like an obvious fact, especially if the judge is a lady. All Syaoran has to do is smile his charming little smile at the lady and he'll probably win the case without breaking a sweat.

**His hotness is seriously a sin.**

No, this can't do. I must think of a way to prevent Syaoran from ever seeing Shinji again. You may say I'm evil or a total biatch but I don't really care anymore.

Shinji is really important to me and I can't afford to lose him. He's the only one I have now. You won't understand how I feel because you don't know what it's like to have your husband dump you just like that while you put in so much effort in raising your child.

That's what I've been doing ever since I came to this mall, loitering around while thinking of a perfect solution. I'm so terminally troubled that I don't even feel like shopping. Even drinking my favourite ice latte now doesn't help.

Due to my mind wandering elsewhere, trying to seek an answer to my problem, I didn't notice where I am walking to. And guess what?

Yes, just like in those cliché moments where the klutzy heroine bumps into a person, I really did bump into someone. I suppose it's just not my luck today. Forget it, I'll just apologize and be done with it.

"Hey, are you ok, miss? I'm sorry for bumping into you."

That voice is so familiar and I think I heard that voice somewhere before. I slowly tilt my head up to find myself staring in the blue eyes of a blonde-haired guy.

Ok, let me correct myself. He's a blonde-haired guy who looks so damn **hot.** I swear on my Miu Miu shoes, this guy is as hot as Syaoran.

Well maybe not _as hot as_ Syaoran. He is the _'good guy' _kind of hot while Syaoran is the _'bad guy' _kind of hot. And yeah, I prefer the bad boy type. But still, he looks extremely good looking and I find myself staring at him speechlessly, as if I am mesmerized by his looks.

"Um, miss, are you alright?" the hunk asks with a genuinely concern look on his face. I start to nod my head slowly to answer him. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to apologize, my eyes widen in horror at the latte stain on his white shirt.

And it's not just any white shirt! It's the new collection of Armani line which was launched a few weeks ago. I saw the picture of it a few days ago on some magazine.

"Aaah!" I give a small scream while pointing to the stain. "What?" the blonde asks in surprise as he looks down at his stained shirt.

"I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to stain your shirt. It must have cost a bomb. Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologize profusely. The hottie merely chuckles and shakes his head. "Nah, it's ok. Don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

"No! It** IS** a big deal. I have to do something. I know, there's a dry cleaner somewhere around here. Let's send your shirt to wash," I say. "No, it's really alright, miss," he answers politely. "No. I insist. Let's go," I say firmly as I drag his arm and walk with him to the dry cleaner without much thinking.

Little did I know, there is a smile on the blonde's face as he stares at me rather amusedly.

* * *

I think there must be something wrong with me today. All those thinking about Syaoran and Shinji's problem probably made me insane.

I practically dragged an unknown stranger to somewhere just like that. Not only did I spill latte on his **expensive** shirt, I dragged him around the mall and even outside of the mall to find the dry cleaner, as if I knew him for a long time.

If a stranger does that to me, I would probably slap him and kick him where it hurts. This guy must be thinking I'm a crazy lady who spills latte on random stranger's shirt and bring them around the mall after that.

I groaned inwardly as I take a peek at the guy from the corner of my eye. That's funny, he doesn't seem to be very angry. He seems really calm and composed. He's wearing a plain shirt now but he still looks real good. His shirt is now in the dry cleaner and it is probably being washed by someone.

The guy takes a glance at his watch. Oh crap, he's probably in a hurry to meet someone and I'm stalling his time. He's probably going to kill me after all. He turns to look at me while I quickly look away before he realizes.

Too late.

"Hey, since it's going to take an hour or so for my shirt to be done, how about we have a drink or something at the café next door?" he asks with a smile.

"Wait, aren't you angry at me or something?" I ask. "Of course not. Why should I? I'll be angry though if you reject my offer for a drink at the café. I'm the one who spilled your latte after all. I should really buy you back a cup of iced latte," he says with a grin. "Ok, fine. But I'm paying for your soiled shirt," I say with a smile.

And yes, that's how I ended up in a café next to the dry cleaners by the busy streets of Tokyo.

* * *

"I'm really very sorry," I apologize again after our drinks came. "You've been saying that ever since you bumped into me. Seriously, do I look like a person who holds grudges on others just because they spilled latte on my shirt?" he asks jokingly as he chuckles.

"So, is my apology accepted?" I ask. "Only if you promise to stop apologizing about today's incident," he says as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Done," I say with a smile.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself then. My name is Kaname Ichijou. You can call me Kaname," he says with a charming smile.

Kaname Ichijou….Kaname Ichijou…Kaname…..

That name sound so damn familiar. I swear I heard it somewhere before.

Kaname-san?.....Kaname-chan……Kaname –senpai…..

"**KANAME SENPAI!**" I suddenly blurt out loud as I finally got it. Eveyone in the room stares at me as if I'm the weirdest creature on earth. I blush as I realize I had just shouted out loud in public._ **Total humiliation.**_

"I knew it. You're Sakura right? Sakura Kinomoto," Kaname says with a rather amused smile. "Yeah! You still remember me?" I ask, a little surprise he actually remembered my name.

"Of course I remember you," Kaname says with a smile.

Ok, I'm sure all of you are dying to know who Kaname-senpai is. Well, allow me to explain.

As all of you are quite aware of it, Syaoran is my first love.

But Kaname-senpai is my first crush.

Yes, you heard it right people. This absolutely hot blondie is my first crush. And I definitely do not mean those tiny crushes you forget after a day. I had a huge crush on him and my heart used to beat really fast whenever I see him or when he flashed that charming smile of his.

You see, Syaoran and I practically grew up together. I initially didn't have any feelings for him as we were like brothers and sisters. We were close but only as best friends. The one I truly had a crush on was Kaname-senpai.

Syaoran, Kaname-senpai and Eriol were practically best buddies. The three of them were so hot that the girls in my school used to go gaga whenever they walked past. They not only had looks to die for. They were filthy rich and excel in every aspect. **The perfect boyfriend material.**

But sadly, Kaname-senpai had to move to France when I was about 14 years old. I never even had the chance to confess my crush for him. We were pretty close before as he was always around Syaoran and I was practically Syaoran's best friend. But I didn't know whether he liked me back or not.

After he transferred, I started to fall in love with that heartless jerk named Syaoran Li. And then we got married and oh well, you know the story after that.

"So how have you been Sakura?" Kaname asks. "Oh, I'm fine. Life has been ok so far. How about you? How's everything in France?" I ask. "It's fine too. France is a really nice country actually but I still miss Japan a lot," he answers with another smile.

"Well, are you going to stay for long here in Tokyo? When are you going back to France?"

"I'm not going back to France anymore. I'm going to stay in Tokyo and take over my family's business here in Japan," he answers.

"That's great!" I suddenly blurt out. He looks at me for a moment with an amused smile. "I….I…I mean it's really good. We have a lot of catching up to do," I say quickly as I try to regain composure. Kaname nods his head and chuckles. "Yeah, true. I've missed so many things here in Japan. In fact, I was about to go meet Syaoran later to catch up," Kaname answers.

"Oh really?" I say as I try to sound enthusiastic. Even hearing his name makes my blood boil. _Why can't Syaoran be a little nicer and sweeter like Kaname?_

"Speaking of Syaoran, have you been keeping touch with him? Are you both still as close as before?" Kaname asks.

"Errm….yeah. I have been keeping touch with him,"_ although I really would like it if he would just leave me and Shinji alone_.

"But we're not really as close as before," I add. "Oh, I see. I always thought you two would end up marrying each other. I always thought he liked or maybe even love you," Kaname says.

Yeah, he** loved **me and he **married** me. Notice the past tense?

"In fact, I was a little surprised when I heard about his marriage with some model named Amy Nie. It was like splashed on every newspapers world wide. Even the French people were so excited and chattering away about the marriage," Kaname says.

Duh! Knowing Amy, this little stunt is nothing but free publicity.

"Yeah. It was held in a very large scale wasn't it?" I comment nonchalantly. I suddenly feel a prick in my heart as we continue to discuss about Syaoran and Amy's wedding. This is so wrong. I'm not supposed to feel anything for that jerk. Their relationship has absolutely nothing to do with me.

"You bet it is. A little too fancy for my liking though. Enough about Syaoran. What about you? Have you settled down? Or do you have a boyfriend now?"

_Yes, I'm settled down with one little son but unfortunately, my husband remarried and now, I don't want him to ever know his son existed._

"No. I'm still single. There's no Mr. Right for me yet," I shrug my shoulders as I smile at him. "That's really surprising, considering you are still as pretty as the last time I see you," Shinji smiles.

I can't see myself in the mirror but I could definitely feel myself blushing. God! I'm behaving like a teenager whose crush just complimented her.

Get a grip, Sakura Li.

Don't embarrass yourself in front of your first crush!

"Well, these kinds of things can't be forced. It's all up to fate," I answer back as I regain composure. Kaname nods in agreement. "Hey, what about you? Got a drop dead gorgeous girlfriend?" I ask a little teasingly. "No. I can't find Miss Right either," Kaname shakes his head.

I suddenly feel my heartbeat quicken. Why the hell am I feeling so happy to know that he's single and available?!?!

"I'm sure you'll find one easily. You can just grab any random girl from the street and they'll gladly be your girlfriend," I joke. Kaname chuckles at my comment. "I prefer to leave it to fate," Kaname says with a small smile as I smile back at him.

"Ok, we should get going now. Your shirt is probably done now," I say. "Yeah, I still have to meet Syaoran later. Let me get the bill," Kaname says as he raises his arm to call the waitress.

"Fine. But I'm paying for your shirt later," I say determinedly only to receive a chuckle from Kaname as a response.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I'm now sitting at table in one of Tokyo's infamous pub, Midnight Mist. The music is so damn loud that it's making my ears bleed. Thank god this is a non-smoking area. I really wouldn't want to die early.

I'm waiting for Kaname but he's not here yet. What? You think men like us would go to those gayish café to catch up on our lives?

I lazily take a glance at my watch. Well, I suppose it's not his fault that I'm waiting. I admit I did come here a _little_ too early.

Normally, I wouldn't have minded the music but today, it's kinda irritates me. Maybe I'm a little troubled and need a quiet place to clear my thoughts.

And those sluts flirting shamelessly at me certainly don't help. For goodness sake, I'm already **married.**

With not one wife but **TWO**.

I definitely don't need another one, thank you.

Speaking of my wives, one of my wives certainly never fails to make me feel troubled. Guess who I spotted on the way here?

Yes, I spotted Sakura Li dining happily with a blonde-haired guy in a café. And well well, the blondie just turned out to be none other than Kaname Ichijou, her first crush.

I didn't really go down to greet them and join in the conversation because I was driving in my Porsche. I merely caught a glance of them through the window but I don't know why that glance alone is enough to make me feel unhappy.

Maybe it isn't Sakura. Maybe it isn't Kaname. Maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me.

"Hey, Syaoran!" I snap out of my thoughts as I look up to see Kaname smiling at me. "Hey pal," I say with a smile. Kaname then sits down and orders a glass of whisky for himself.

"So how's life in France? Heard you've gotten yourself a hot model," I tease him with a grin. "Nah, that didn't work out. We broke up a week later because I found out she's a total slut," Kaname answers with a chuckle. "But what about you? I heard you are now happily married to some model named Amy. Pure marital bliss?" he asks.

_I'm married to two wives actually and yeah, I somehow don't think **both** of my marriages are in bliss. __And can I add that I'm suspecting you of meeting my wife?_

"Hn. Yeah, I'm fine with my marriage. It's working out real well," I answer confidently although I'm a little hesitant in heart. "Oh, I see. That's really good. So I guess everything must be awesome for you. You have a hot wife and businesses in Li Corporations seem to be booming."

"Yeah. But life gets a little stressful at times because of work. What about you? Are you back for good or are you dumping your best pals here again?" I ask. "I'm back this time for real. I'm going to take over Ichijou Industries in Japan," Kaname answers me as he sips his whisky.

"Great. Do I smell a business opportunity somewhere?" I ask jokingly. "Sure. It'll be a pleasure to do business with Li Corporations," Kaname answers back with a grin.

"By the way, remember Sakura Kinomoto?" Kaname suddenly adds.

_Of course I remember her. I don't think I'll ever forget her considering the headaches she gives me everyday with her endless troubles._

"Yeah. We still keep in touch with each other from time to time," I say nonchalantly. "I met her just now at a café. She's still as bubbly and cute as before," Kaname says.

I think that's enough to reaffirm what I saw earlier. Need I explain more?

"Yeah. But we're not really as close as we used to be," I say. "Funny. That's what she said when I ask her about the both of you earlier," Kaname comments.

_So, even you can tell that we're slowly drifting apart from each other._

"Oh really?" I fake a smile. "Yeah, she even said she's single now."

_Single? Hn, liar._

"Yeah, I know that. She told me that the last time I saw her," I lie. Suddenly, Kaname's phone beeps, indicating a message. Kaname fishes out his phone to read the message.

"Damn. I have to go now. My dad wants to see me. Probably to talk about the company," Kaname says with a sigh. "Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll do an awesome job," I say as I pat his back. "I sure hope so. Well, I'll see you next time then. Bye, Syaoran," he says with a smile as he stands up to excuse himself.

"Ok. Bye Kaname," I say as I smile back at him. Then, I slowly watch as his retreating figure disappears among the crowd. After he's gone, I grab my glass of scotch and take a gulp.

_"I met her just now at a café. She's still as bubbly and cute as before,"_

I don't know why but that comment keeps ringing in my mind. And the more it rings in my mind, the more frustrated I become.

What on earth in happening to me? Why am I feeling so unhappy?

Am I actually jealous?

I shake away the thoughts off my mind as I take gulp down my entire glass of scotch. The images of Sakura smiling while talking to Kaname in the café reappear in my mind.

I groan as I slump down on my seat.

_Sakura Li, can't you just get out of my mind and leave me alone?_

_

* * *

_Ok, so how was it? Good?? or is it bad....

Anyways, I would like to hear from all of you so please drop me a review! I don't mind whether it's good or bad because I want to hear what others think. =)

Till then! Enjoy life ppl!

~Ja~


	10. Daddy WHO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

I finally managed to finish this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I had exams to go through but now, I'm back. I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Once again, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, added my story to alerts and favourites. It makes me happy and encourages me to continue. Love ya all. =)

Enjoy this chapter, everyone!

* * *

_**From the previous chapter**_

_"By the way, remember Sakura Kinomoto?" Kaname suddenly adds._

_Of course I remember her. I don't think I'll ever forget her considering the headaches she gives me everyday with her endless troubles._

_"Yeah. We still keep in touch with each other from time to time," I say nonchalantly. "I met her just now at a café. She's still as bubbly and cute as before," Kaname says._

_I think that's enough to reaffirm what I saw earlier. Need I explain more?_

_"Yeah. But we're not really as close as we used to be," I say. "Funny. That's what she said when I ask her about the both of you earlier," Kaname comments._

_So, even you can tell that we're slowly drifting apart from each other._

_"Oh really?" I fake a smile. "Yeah, she even said she's single now."_

_Single? Hn, liar._

_"Yeah, I know that. She told me that the last time I saw her," I lie. Suddenly, Kaname's phone beeps, indicating a message. Kaname fishes out his phone to read the message._

_"Damn. I have to go now. My dad wants to see me. Probably to talk about the company," Kaname says with a sigh. "Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll do an awesome job," I say as I pat his back. "I sure hope so. Well, I'll see you next time then. Bye, Syaoran," he says with a smile as he stands up to excuse himself._

_"Ok. Bye Kaname," I say as I smile back at him. Then, I slowly watch as his retreating figure disappears among the crowd. After he's gone, I grab my glass of scotch and take a gulp._

_"I met her just now at a café. She's still as bubbly and cute as before,"_

_I don't know why but that comment keeps ringing in my mind. And the more it rings in my mind, the more frustrated I become._

_What on earth in happening to me? Why am I feeling so unhappy?_

_Am I actually jealous?_

_I shake away the thoughts off my mind as I take gulp down my entire glass of scotch. The images of Sakura smiling while talking to Kaname in the café reappear in my mind._

_I groan as I slump down on my seat._

_Sakura Li, can't you just get out of my mind and leave me alone?_**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 10: Daddy WHO??**_

**Shinji's POV**

I heave a sigh as I walk along the asphalt, heading for the nearest phone booth. I sneak a glance at my watch. It's already late evening and the skies are getting darker. I need to hurry and phone mummy to fetch me home from school. I should have told her a fixed time instead of telling her I'll call her when practice finishes.

Suddenly, I hear a piercing car horn, snapping me out of my trance. I turn my head sideways to see a black Porsche stopping beside me. The car window scrolls down and reveals a person who manages to carve a smile on my face instantly.

"Hi, Shinji."

"Uncle Syaoran! What are you doing here?" I ask a little too excitedly.

"I'm just driving along this street. What about you? Isn't it a little too dangerous for a little kid to walk around the streets? It's getting dark," Uncle Syaoran says with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm just walking to the nearest phone booth to phone mummy. I attended practice at my school earlier and I told mummy I would phone her when my practice ends," I explain.

Uncle Syaoran nods understandingly. "Oh, I see. Well, let's not bother your mummy. I can fetch you home," he says with a smile.

"Really? But…but you're a very busy person aren't you, Uncle Syaoran? You probably have a lot of those boring meetings to attend and a lot of work to do. Mummy says I shouldn't trouble people," I say a little solemnly.

"It's ok. I actually had a meeting later on but it got canceled. I'm pretty much free now and I'm going back to rest. I can drop you home," Uncle Syaoran says with a smile.

"But…but.."

"No more buts. Or I'm getting out of my car to drag you in," he says jokingly.

"Ok, then," I say brightly as a smile appears on my face. Uncle Syaoran helps me to open the car door and I get into the car. He helps me to strap the safety belt and smiles at me briefly before driving away.

I sneak a glance at Uncle Syaoran and the corners of my lips curve up a little.

I don't know why but I feel so happy and at ease when I'm with him.

* * *

A few minutes have passed and I glance out of the car window at the sky. It's so dark already. Mummy must be worried sick.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your mummy will not act rashly. She might be worried but she won't overreact," Uncle Syaoran comments while still keeping his eyes on the road.

I smile. How does he know what I'm thinking? Does he have telepathic powers?

"I sure hope so. Mummy overreacts sometimes, especially when it involves me," I say, recalling the incidents mummy almost phoned the** whole** police force to search for me when I forgot to tell her I was going home late.

Uncle Syaoran chuckles. "Yeah, she can be pretty muddle-headed at times. She overreacts at times when she sees someone gets hurt," Uncle Syaoran says.

"Yeah! That's so true. She likes to make such a big fuss over a small wound. She'll go all panic and search the whole house for the medication," I retort without missing a beat.

"Yes! It happens all the time to me as well," Uncle Syaoran grins happily.

"Uncle Syaoran, you must be really close to my mummy, aren't you?" I ask.

Uncle Syaoran stopped grinning for a moment and kept silent. Then, he turns to look at me and gives me a small smile. "Yeah, I suppose you could say so," he says.

Oops, did I say anything wrong? Uncle Syaoran seems unhappy for a moment there.

"Anyway, Shinji, you are a very smart kid. A little too smart for your age, maybe," Uncle Syaoran comments.

"Huh? Me? Why did you say so?" I ask a little curiously.

"I mean, you're so small and you already know how to talk so fluently, not to mention your vocabulary is indeed amazing for a kid your age," Uncle Syaoran answers.

"I don't know. Maybe it's in my genes or something," I shrug my shoulders as I peer curiously at Uncle Syaoran. He is still focusing on the road but a small smile is appearing on his face, as though he's thinking of something.

"What practice were you having at school?"

"Swimming practice," I answer.

"You're a swimmer?" Uncle Syaoran asks.

"Yeah. And I'm the best among my friends," I can't help but boast.

Uncle Syaoran chuckles. "You're just like your mummy. Your mummy was an awesome swimmer in school when she was young," Uncle Syaoran says.

"Yeah, I know. She seems to think so too," I say happily.

"What other sports are you good at?"

"Erm, I think I'm pretty good at soccer as well," I say.

I suddenly recall a brief conversation I had with mummy the other day.

"_Mummy! I've got into the swimming team!"_

"_Really? I didn't know they had a swimming team for little kids your age. The world sure is competitive nowadays," mummy comments with a smile._

"_And I'm the fastest in the team. My coach was praising me earlier in school," I say excitedly._

"_Well, well, I suppose you're my son after all. Mummy was a good swimmer in school. Nobody could defeat me and I'm still the record holder," mummy says happily._

"_Really?! Wow! You're amazing, mummy!"_

"_Of course I am. Speaking of inheriting talents, I wonder if you're good at soccer as well. Your daddy is an awesome soccer player. He's even the captain – "_

_Mummy halted in her words. I look at her curiously, wanting her to continue but she doesn't. "Anyway, congratulations, Shinji. Work hard, ok?" mummy says with a smile._

_I nod my head at her and she patted my head encouragingly._

_And that was how the subject about my daddy came to an end._

"Uncle Syaoran, what sports were you good at when you're in school?" I ask.

"I'm really good at soccer. Nobody was a better striker than me. I'm even the captain of the soccer team," Uncle Syaoran says with a smile.

Uncle Syaoran is just like my daddy. He's good at soccer too. How I wish he's my daddy.

I sneak yet another glance at Uncle Syaoran. He has chestnut-coloured hair just like me. In fact, people wouldn't be surprised if I called Uncle Syaoran, _'daddy'_.

Could it be……

-

-

-

Nah, it's just a coincidence.

My daddy **can't** be Uncle Syaoran.

-

-

-

I snap out of my trance when I realize we are at the main gate of the mansion. I forgot to tell him to enter from another gate. Uncle Syaoran is sure going to have trouble getting in through the main gate, considering the guards don't know him and the security is very tight.

To my surprise the guards nod at him and open the gate for him. Uncle Syaoran nods back and for a minute ago, he had this serious look on his face. He looks a little scary but cool.

I keep silent as Uncle Syaoran drives towards my home and parks in front of the house. "Uncle Syaoran, how do you know where I live?" I ask.

"Er….I…I'm your mummy's friend, remember? Of course I know where you live," he answers.

"Then, why did the guards let you in without asking? " I ask again, feeling really intrigued.

"Er…..That's because…..I…..I always come to visit your mummy when you aren't around. So, the guards know me pretty well," Uncle Syaoran answers rather hesitantly as he tries to smile.

"But – "

"Let's go, Shinji. Don't keep your mummy waiting for you," he says with a smile. He deftly releases the seat belt and gets down from the car. Then, he opens the car door for me.

Oh well, I'll just ask him another day then.

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

My arms are folded and I glance at the clock which is ticking away.

"Sakura, don't worry. Shinji will give you a call soon. You've been staring at the clock for the past one hour," Tomoyo says.

"But, it's already so late and he still hasn't phoned home yet. Something bad could have happened to him. He could have gotten kidnapped," I say as the morbid though enters my brain.

"Sakura, don't be silly. Why would anyone want to kidnap Shinji? People would want to kidnap Syaoran Li's son but **not** the son of Sakura Kinomoto. Not unless you make a public announcement about Shinji's biological dad, I don't think people would want to kidnap him," Tomoyo reasons.

That is kinda true, I suppose. Who would want to kidnap a nameless Sakura Li soon-to-be Kinonmoto's son.

"But, Tomoyo, these people are vile! They would do anything for money!" I exclaim.

Tomoyo rolls her eyes. "Then what do you expect me to do? I can't do anything but I'm sure Shinji's **freaking rich multibillionaire** _daddy_ can do something, Why don't you spill the truth to Syaoran, kiss and make up, kick Amy out of the clan and send the **WHOLE** police force to find Shinji," Tomoyo says in a tone which I can't identify whether it's sarcastic or not.

Hell will freeze over on the day I'll ever spill the truth to Syaoran and make up with him. But, I wouldn't mind kissing him though. He is such an awesome kisser.

-

-

I mean he **_was_** an awesome kisser. I don't know how he kisses nowadays.

-

-

Ok, _why_ am I thinking about his kisses when I'm supposed to be worried about Shinji??!?

-

-

"I heard Kaname's back in town. Met him?" Tomoyo asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and he's as nice and sweet as ever," I say cheerily.

"He's a nice person, I suppose. I just don't like him when he poses a threat to you and Syaoran's relationship," Tomoyo says.

"Tomoyo, my relationship with Syaoran is already history," I say, wishing she could just close the subject.

"But it could also be the future. Syaoran could wake up one day and realize you are so important to him. He'll realize that Amy is a mistake, divorce her and get back with you!" Tomoyo answers back with that special smile of hers.

I snort and roll my eyes. "Right, Tomoyo. Just keep dreaming," I say sarcastically.

"What??! It could be true. Syaoran probably had no choice but to marry Amy due to some _unspoken, complicated_ reasons," Tomoyo reasons.

"And what may the _unspoken, complicated _reasons be?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"Er…..I don't know! I'm not God or Syaoran Li. Ask him if you want to know so much," Tomoyo says.

"No, I don't want to sound like a spurned lover. Look, I already came to accept the fact about Syaoran and Amy. He has his own life now and I have my own. After the divorce, we can each go our different ways," I say.

"But Sakura, trust me. There's still an unspoken bond between the both of you. Both of you are fated to be together," Tomoyo says.

"No, don't lie to yourself, Tomoyo. Syaoran and I were never fated to be together," I say.

"Says who? Fine, let's make a deal. If Syaoran comes knocking the door and comes here in ten minutes time, you **HAVE** to admit that the both of you are fated to be together. And you must of course forgive him if he decides to dump Amy and kneels down in front of you for at least a whole day, seeking forgiveness," Tomoyo challenges me.

"That's fine with me, if this will shut you up," I say.

After all, there is absolutely **NO** way Syaoran is going to come to my house in ten minutes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. My heart begins to beat at a faster rate. Could I have spoken too soon?

"Let's go, Sakura. Let's go get the door," Tomoyo says with a smile.

I begin to walk towards the door with Tomoyo following behind. I stand in front of the door, hesitating as to whether I should open it.

"Mummy! It's me, Shinji! Open the door," I could hear a faint voice behind the door. A swoosh of relief sweeps through me.

It's just Shinji and **NOT** the older version of him.

I open the door without looking and turn around to throw a triumphant smirk at Tomoyo. I expected Tomoyo to grumble and the smile on her face to disappear.

Oddly enough, she's still plastering the smile on her face.

-

-

In fact, there's a mysterious glint in her eyes.

-

-

"Hello, Sakura."

-

-

I feel a jolt of electricity pass through me when I hear that awfully familiar voice.

It couldn't be.

This is just a figment of my imagination.

Very slowly, I turn my head around to see Syaoran leaning against the door frame, his hands tucked inside his pockets. He is dressed in an immaculate Armani suit except he doesn't button up his collar.

His hair is messy as usual but Syaoran Li can only be summed up with one word.

**Hot.**

I cannot believe my eyes as I see Syaoran and Shinji standing near each other. They are like exact copies of each other. It's like seeing Shinji standing beside his grown up clone or something.

Except the fact that Shinji has emerald eyes of course.

"Hi, mummy! Sorry I'm came home so late. Uncle Syaoran offered to fetch me home," Shinji says with a smile.

I try my best to smile at him but my eyes are mostly glaring at Syaoran.

"Why are you here?" I hiss at him.

"Oh, like what Shinji said, I offered to fetch him home," Syaoran answers nonchalantly.

"I don't need your kindness. I could have fetch him home myself," I answer him.

"Don't say that. I can't let you waste **MY **money to fetch him back just when I could easily do it myself. It's on the way after all. Don't tell me you forgot I live here," Syaoran answers with a smirk.

"You don't live_** here**_. You live in another bigger mansion about a few _miles_ away," I retort.

"It's pretty much the same isn't it. I still own this place," Syaoran answers.

"I thought we both agreed not to intrude in each other's life. So why are you bothering me and Shinji?"

"I don't seem to remember that we made an agreement on that," Syaoran says as he fakes an innocent look and shrugs his shoulders.

URGH! I hate him so much!

"Erm, Sakura, you might want to stop bickering with Syaoran," Tomoyo says.

"Why should I? He deserves it," I say. Tomoyo keeps on nudging me but I ignore her. I glare at Syaoran who seems to be smirking in amusement.

"Mummy, why are you fighting with Syaoran?"

That voice snaps me back to reality as I turn to look at Shinji who is looking at us with a piercing stare. God, I totally forgot about Shinji. How much has he heard and pick up from our argument.

"Er…darling, we're not fighting…..we were just…." I stammer, trying to find the right words. Somehow, Shinji doesn't seem to be convinced.

Damn, why must Shinji inherit Syaoran's genes? Why must he be so intelligent for a kid his age?

"It's just our way of communicating with each other. We normally argue when we talk but it doesn't last. After all, arguments make us closer to each other. Right, Sakura?" Syaoran says without missing a beat.

"Right….of course," I answer as I try faking a smile.

"Well then, Shinji, go have your bath. I'm cooking dinner tonight," Tomoyo says with a smile.

Shinji nods his head obediently. "I suppose I should leave now. Goodbye," Syaoran says as he turns to leave.

Thank god that guy knows his place. I can't stand having him here for another minute.

"Wait, Syaoran! Why don't you stay for dinner? I'll ask Eriol to come over. Then, we can have a nice chat. There's something we want to tell you two," Tomoyo says.

"Stay, Uncle Syaoran! Have dinner with us!" Shinji says excitedly.

-

-

NO!!! Tomoyo!! What the hell are you doing?!? _**Why**_ are you asking him to stay?!???

-

-

"I would love to but….I think someone might not be happy if I stay," Syaoran says while glancing at me.

I glare back at him but suddenly, I can feel everyone staring at me. I turn around to see Shinji and Tomoyo looking at me.

"Mummy, you'll let Uncle Syaoran stay, right?" Shinji asks.

"_NO! I won't!"_

"Sure. Of course," I answer as I fake a smile.

"Great, it's done then. Let's all have dinner together. Shinji, go have your bath. I'll prepare dinner," Tomoyo says with a smile.

"I'll help too," I immediately retort.

"No. You're going to be a nice hostess and accompany Syaoran in the living hall," Tomoyo says with that smile of hers. It makes me feel trapped with nowhere to run to.

Reluctantly, I nod my head. Tomoyo smiles and heads to the kitchen to cook.

God, what have I gotten myself into?!

**

* * *

Tomoyo's POV**

I hum lightly as I continue cooking. I can't help but feel happy. I can't believe I manage to get Sakura to agree in having dinner with Syaoran. This is just perfect.

Not to mention this will be the right time to make_ that _announcement.

I hope Eriol comes soon though. I don't want the dishes to turn cold.

Oh well, I'll know what to do if he dares to keep me waiting.

As I turn around, I notice Shinji standing near the kitchen table, looking sullen and serious. God, he really is a _mini_ Syaoran, isn't he?

"Shinji, what's wrong?" I ask with a smile.

"Aunt Tomoyo, you won't lie to me, right?" Shinji asks.

"Of course I won't lie to you. I never lied to you, right?"

"Then, can you answer me a question?" Shinji asks quietly.

"Sure, fire away, little one," I say, still plastering a smile on my face.

"Who is Uncle Syaoran?"

The question throws me off guard. Shinji is still staring at me with a piercing stare. "You already know Syaoran. He's the guy sitting at the hall with your mum," I answer.

"I know that. I mean, how is he related to mummy? How is he related to all of us? What's his true identity?"

"Shinji, I……."

"Don't say you don't know, Aunt Tomoyo. I'm sure you know. You've been mummy best friend for so long," Shinji says.

I heave a sigh. Looks like this kid knows quite a lot. Even if I do not tell him, he'll probably figure it out himself.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But please, don't tell your mummy or anyone else," I say.

Shinji nods his head.

"The truth is, Syaoran is….."

Shinji stares at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Your daddy," I say.

A surprise look sweeps pass his face. He seems to be really surprised. "You mean what I figured was true? Uncle Syaoran is my father?" Shinji asks.

"Yes, he's your father. Your biological father," I say gravely.

"Did mummy marry him and divorce him? Or did they have an affair and had me?" Shinji asks.

God, _how much_ does this little tot knows anyway?

"Your mummy married him and is still his wife. Unfortunately, they are going to divorce soon," Tomoyo says.

"Divorce? Why? Does daddy not love me and mummy? Why does he want to leave us?" Shinji asks. I can see tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's a little complicated actually. I'll summarize it up for you," I say.

I'm sure it's alright if I _edit_ some details. I really don't expect Shinji to understand the whole truth no matter how smart he is.

"You see, there's this really **bad** lady called Amy Nie. She's really pretty in the outside but horrendously ugly in the inside," I say.

"Yeah, I think I know her. She's the one who sent me back to mummy that day," Shinji nods.

"Yes, that's her. Your mummy and daddy loved each other so much. Amy and her evil father plotted some scheme to break up your mummy and daddy. Your daddy had no choice but to leave your mummy and marry that evil lady," I say.

"But why doesn't daddy know about me? Why didn't he acknowledge me as his son?"

"He doesn't know about your existence actually. He isn't exactly aware that he has a son," I say.

"Oh, but why didn't mummy tell daddy?"

"Don't blame your mummy, Shinji. She didn't want to lose you. Your daddy is the leader of a powerful clan. He's the chairman of a successful corporation. If a divorce is going to happen between your mummy and daddy, your mummy will lose you for sure. You mean a lot to your mummy," I explain.

"I know. But I want to be with daddy as well. I don't want them both to be divorced. I want them to be together. I want the three of us to be a happy family," Shinji says.

"Me too. Your mummy and daddy belong to each other. But they are so blind to notice that," I sigh.

Shinji looks gloomy and stares at the floor as if it's the most interesting piece of art in the world.

Poor child. If only there's a way to make Syaoran and Sakura back together…..

-

-

Hm….Actually, there might be a way.

-

-

"Shinji, don't you want to call Syaoran _'daddy'_" I ask with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Of course I do! I've always wanted a daddy," Shinji says as he brightens up.

"So, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and call Syaoran daddy! But do it nonchalantly. Pretend to be oblivious of the fact that Syaoran is your real father. Why don't you ask him for permission later during dinner time?" I ask.

"But, what if daddy gets angry?" Shinji says quietly.

I chuckle at him and ruffles his hair. "Don't be silly. Syaoran ah-dores you. He'll be happy if you would call him daddy," I say.

Shinji brightens up and smiles widely. "Your really think so, Aunt Tomoyo?"

"Of course. Trust me. Now, go and have a bath. Wear your nicest outfit and impress Syaoran," I say. Shinji nods his head excitedly and runs off.

I can't help but smile as I see Shinji running off happily.

Maybe there is hope after all for Syaoran and Sakura.

_Shinji, you'll be the trump card in uniting Syaoran and Sakura.

* * *

_

So, how was it? Was it bad for a chapter? Tell me what you think in your reviews because I really want to know. I'll try to update soon. Thank you for reading and have a nice day! Don't forget to drop me a review!

~Ja~


	11. An Announcement and a Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Yup, this chapter is finally done. Sorry if it takes a long time. Writer's block can be nuisance at times.

Firstly, thank you to all the reviewers. I hope I've replied to all of you and didn't miss out any.

And also to the following reviewers:

_kuronekoXIII, zamiprincess, Jasmine, fallincherryblossom, i love shinji, hitsugaya07, , SyaoRa14, nidayn, belem-chan, .blueberries., _

Sorry I couldn't reply you as you signed in anonymously but thank you anyway for taking your time to review! =)

Also thank you to everyone who added me to favourites and alerts. Arigato minna-san!

And now, on with the story!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Shinji, don't you want to call Syaoran __'daddy'_" I ask with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

_"Of course I do! I've always wanted a daddy," Shinji says as he brightens up._

_"So, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and call Syaoran daddy! But do it nonchalantly. Pretend to be oblivious of the fact that Syaoran is your real father. Why don't you ask him for permission later during dinner time?" I ask._

_"But, what if daddy gets angry?" Shinji says quietly._

_I chuckle at him and ruffles his hair. "Don't be silly. Syaoran ah-dores you. He'll be happy if you would call him daddy," I say._

_Shinji brightens up and smiles widely. "Your really think so, Aunt Tomoyo?"_

_"Of course. Trust me. Now, go and have a bath. Wear your nicest outfit and impress Syaoran," I say. Shinji nods his head excitedly and runs off._

_I can't help but smile as I see Shinji running off happily._

_Maybe there is hope after all for Syaoran and Sakura._

_Shinji, you'll be the trump card in uniting Syaoran and Sakura._

_

* * *

__**Chapter 11: An Announcement and a Confrontation**_

**Sakura's POV**

Silence engulfs the living hall as neither Syaoran nor I attempt to strike a conversation. This is exactly the kind of silence which unnerves me.

Nonchalantly, I sneak a glance at Syaoran from the corner of my eye. His face remains expressionless as he calmly sips the glass of water Chiharu handed him a while ago. The cuffs of his shirts are unbuttoned and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.

Realizing that my eyes are fixed on him, Syaoran turns to meet my gaze. I immediately turn away, refusing to meet his gaze. I can feel Syaoran smirking as I silently scold myself for being discovered.

"I see you still have not curbed your shopping habits," Syaoran says, breaking the silence.

Confused by his comment, I turn to look at him. Syaoran is staring at a corner at the living hall. I follow his gaze to see a pile of shopping bags at the corner, containing oufits and shoes I bought earlier.

Damn, why didn't Chiharu keep away all the things I bought today?!?

I'm so gonna kill her after this.

"Well, you see, these are investment for the future," I say.

"Investment? Would you care to explain, Professor Sakura?" Syaoran asks sarcastically.

"It goes without a doubt that these outfits will rise in value in just a matter of a few years. By then, it will definitely be profitable to sell those stuffs away," I say.

"I highly doubt that. In just one year, those clothes will no longer be fashionable. It will probably drop in its value, making your purchase now a complete waste of money," Syaoran says.

I throw him a death glare. How dare he talk about my designer outfits like that.

"Hmph, you guys know nothing about designer outfits like these. You just simply fail to realize how valuable these outfits are," I say as I cross my arms.

"I may not know much about designer items but I do know that if you continue your shopping habits, I will be **broke** in the near future," Syaoran says calmly.

Broke? Syaoran Li?

Hahaha, what a laugh!

"Right Syaoran, if you're broke, then pigs can fly," I say sarcastically.

"Who knows? In near future, pigs might have developed wings to fly due to genetical engineering, " Syaoran shrugs his shoulders.

I throw yet another glare at him which doesn't seem to affect him at all. He's still calmly sipping the water as if he's oblivious to the glare I've given him.

"You should actually be grateful that I'm allowing you to spend so much money. Maybe it's time I cut down your expenses," Syaoran says.

"You can't do so, Syaoran Li. Everyone knows that it's a husband's duty to provide for his wife," I say.

"Yes, but not if his wife has **unreasonable demands** when shopping for her so called_ 'daily necessities'_" Syaoran retorts.

"I don't have unreasonable demands!" I say angrily.

"Oh yeah? How about those outstanding bills which comes in five digits every month? You should be lucky you have a husband who is a multibillionaire. Try marrying a pauper and see if you'll survive," Syaoran says.

I'm silenced by his words. Truthfully, his words do make sense. I may tend to overspend, **_at times._**

"I have decided to offer you an alternative, Sakura. Of course, it's ultimately up to you to decide," Syaoran says calmly with a sarcastic smile.

"And what is it?" I ask, looking at him warily.

"I will not cut down your expenses with a simple condition," Syaoran says.

I stare at him silently, waiting for him to continue.

"You will work for me," Syaoran finishes with a grin.

"Work for you? In your dreams, Syaoran," I retort without missing a beat.

"Fine. Then, you yourself can start dreaming about owning the new line of Chanel's Summer Collection," Syaoran says with a smirk.

I'm momentarily stump by his remark. Damn, he sure knows how to hit my weak spot.

"It's such a pity. If you work for me, you'll have a stable income every month. You do not have to worry about your daily income when you divorce me and no longer have your financial source," Syaoran comments as he shrugs his shoulders innocently.

I keep silent as his words register in my brain. Without realizing it, I'm actually starting to consider Syaoran's offer.

The devil however, is able to read me like a clear book. Realizing that he has hit a bullseye, he plasters a smirk on his face, as though challenging me.

"Very well, I'll work for you, on the condition that you will treat me as a proper staff, **not **your personal entertainment or your toy," I say as I try to compose myself.

Syaoran chuckles and nod his head. "Of course, I don't mistreat my employees, no matter how amusing they can be at times."

"Ok, so what do you want me to work as?" I ask, hoping he'll give me a job which would allow me to be **as far from him as possible**.

"I want you to be my secretary," Syaoran says nonchalantly.

"Your secretary? But, what about Rika? She-"

"Eriol's secretary resigned last week. Rika is going over to be Eriol's secretary. So, it's obvious that I need a new secretary myself," Syaoran says.

"But, why can't I be Eriol's secretary instead? Rika can stay and –"

"Eriol's job is really tough nowadays due to the new project he is working on. He needs an experienced and efficient secretary to aid him. Lucky for you, I'm capable enough in my work so I don't mind hiring an **_amateur _**secretary like you," Syaoran says.

"I'm not an amateur! I can be a professional if I want to," I retort, feeling indignant.

Syaoran snorts, "Right, Sakura. Whatever you say."

I begin weighing the pro and cons of working as Syaoran's secretary in my mind.

-

**Pros**

_I'll be able to continue shopping as I wish._

_I'll be able to own the Spring Collection that I've been waiting for!_

_I'll have a stable income to support Shinji after the divorce._

_Hm…..I'll have a cool workplace that will look nice in my future resume?_

_-_

_-  
_

**Cons**

_I'll be working as his secretary! Meaning, I'll be with him 24/7_

_I'll have to see his that annoying smirk and grin on his face every day._

_I'll have to dedicate myself to my career. (As if…)_

_There are too many cons that I can't think of now but will pop out once I start working for him._

_-_

_-  
_

"So Sakura, are you still going to work for me?" Syaoran asks, snapping me out of my trance.

I keep silent for a moment. There are a lot of cons for sure but I need the money if I'm going to support myself and Shinji in the future.

"Ok, I'll work for you," I say.

"Perfect. Let's go have dinner then. I heard Tomoyo calling us down for dinner a while ago," Syaoran says with a smile as he stands up to head downstairs.

Oh, what have I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

Dinner is simply delicious with Tomoyo's heavenly cooking. It's been a long time since I've tasted her cooking. Nowadays, she just prefers to eat outside with Eriol at some posh restaurant or she and Eriol would spend their time cooking in their own kitchen and doing _God-knows-what_ in the sacred place.

Not that I want to know, really.

"Great cooking, Tomoyo. Just what I expect of the future wife of Eriol Hiiragizawa. My best friend is such a fussy eater that it's difficult to satisfy him," Syaoran comments with a grin.

"Thank you, Syaoran. Well, I'm sure Sakura must be glad you're not a fussy eater than, judging how you would even finish her horrible cooking at times," Tomoyo replies cheerily.

"Tomoyo!" I pout. My best friend simply smiles at me.

"I'm just lucky I'm still alive after tasting all her failed experiments in cooking," Syaoran jokes. Everyone at the table laugh including Shinji.

"Yeah! Mummy's cooking does go a little uh…_..bad_ at times," Shinji nods his head.

That traitor son of mine, he's supposed to stand up for his mother!

"Well Syaoran, help yourself with the food. I'm sure you rarely have a chance to taste delicious home-cooked food like this," Tomoyo says.

"Yeah, I suppose. If Sakura's cooking is bad, Amy's cooking is even worse. Thank god she is rarely at the kitchen to cook. She normally leaves it to the maids," Syaoran says as he takes another spoonful of food.

Ahahaha! At least I'm** better **than that slut in one aspect. I smile happily to myself as I take a sip of my favourite juice.

"Shinji, can you please pass me the sauce?" Syaoran asks.

"Sure. Here you go, daddy," Shinji says as he hands over the sauce to Syaoran.

-

-

It takes approximately few seconds for Shinji's words to register in my brain. Once my brain fully interprets the words, I cough out my drink in shock.

Syaoran's mouth is hanging in shock as he drops the spoon he is holding.

Tomoyo tries her best to hide a grin threatening to form on her face.

Eriol on the other hand seems completely oblivious to everyone's reaction.

-

-

"Shinji, what did you just call Uncle Syaoran?" I ask.

"Daddy," Shinji answers innocently, resulting in a chuckle from my best friend.

I knew it! Tomoyo must have given some **_stupid_** ideas to pollute Shinji's brain.

"Shinji dear, I know how much you want a daddy but – "

"Come on, Sakura. Give the kid a chance. I'm sure Syaoran doesn't mind being his_ 'daddy'_, right?" Tomoyo asks with a devious grin.

Syaoran on the other hand seems completely in shock. "Daddy, you're not angry….right?" Shinji asks meekly.

Syaoran immediately regain composure and shakes his head. "Of course not. I'm just a little surprised. Of course I would love to have you as my son," Syaoran says with a smile.

"So it's done then. From today onwards, Syaoran is Shinji's daddy," Tomoyo declares happily.

"**NO!**" I say abruptly, causing everyone's attention to divert to me.

"Why not, Sakura? I mean, Syaoran is still your husband after all. It's actually pretty normal to let Shinji call him _'daddy'_ " Eriol says with a smile.

"Oh, and I've already explained **_everything_** to Shinji about your relationship with Syaoran. _Don't worry_," Tomoyo says with a smile.

**Everything?!? **_What _does she mean by everything?!? And how does she expect me _not _to worry?!?

I throw Tomoyo a death glare which seems to bear no effect on Tomoyo as she continues smiling at me.

"Mummy, why can't I call Uncle Syaoran _'daddy'_? Do you have any reason that you can't tell me?" Shinji asks innocently as he stares at me with pleading emerald eyes.

Oh god, what am I supposed to tell him?

-

-

_Uncle Syaoran is a horrible man who might snatch you away if he knows you're his real son._

_-_

_-  
_

_Uncle Syaoran has an evil wife who might even kill you if she knows you're the heir of the Li clan._

_-_

_-  
_

"Of course not, darling. There's nothing I can't tell you. I don't keep secrets from you," I lie as I smile at Shinji.

"So does that mean I can call Uncle Syaoran _'daddy'_?" Shinji asks as hope fills his emerald eyes.

I just can't bear to reject him but, but…….

"Silence means consent. Since Sakura has chosen to remain silent, it means she has agreed," Tomoyo declares.

"Yay! Thanks mummy!" Shinji says happily.

What?! I didn't even say** anything**!!!

"Wait! But….but…I – "

"Don't be such a wishy-washy Sakura. Stop _'butting'_. Be quiet. Eriol and I have an announcement to make," Tomoyo says.

I immediately keep quiet as Tomoyo throws me one of her scary glares. I know it's pointless to argue now. I really wouldn't want Shinji to suspect anything.

Oh well, as long as Shinji doesn't know Syaoran is his real dad, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for him to have a _'daddy'_.

"The reason why we gather all of you here today is to tell you something," Eriol says, holding onto Tomoyo's hand.

"Let me guess, Eriol is afraid of commitment and he wants to delay the marriage to another five years," Syaoran says with a grin.

Eriol immediately throws Syaoran a death glare. "Don't be silly, Syaoran. I doubt Eriol dares to do that, right darling?" Tomoyo says as she gives Eriol her signature smile.

Eriol gulps as he nods, "O….Of course."

"Ooh, I know! Both of you want to elope to a faraway land, away from all your families' interference, fame and fortune. And both of you will lead a normal, peaceful life in a small cottage and – "

"No, Sakura. That only happens in fairytales. If Eriol and I were to escape, my mother and Syaoran's mum would hunt us both down with the police force of** both** family," Tomoyo cuts in.

"Then what is it, Aunt Tomoyo?" Shinji asks excitedly.

Silence fill the dining hall as everyone waits anxiously for Tomoyo's answer.

"The truth is….I'm pregnant," Tomoyo says with a smile.

"EEEEH!!! Seriously?!" I scream a little too loud.

"Yes, it's already been three months. We've met the doctor this morning to confirm," Eriol says with a smile.

I glance at my best friend from top to bottom. I can't really notice the bulge in her tummy but I suppose that's because she's been hiding it well with baggy tops.

-

-

Wait, they are not married yet.

Which means they probably did **_it_** already.

See, I knew they were up to no good in the kitchen.

Ok, sorry, I don't mean to pollute your brain. Just ignore me.

-

-

"That's great news. You're gonna be a daddy soon, Eriol," Syaoran says with a smile.

"Yeah! And you're gonna be a mummy!!!" I say excitedly as I rush over to hug Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiles happily at me. "Yeah, and I just can't wait to know whether it's a boy or a girl," Tomoyo says as she pats her belly.

"If it's a boy, then he can be best friends with Shinji! They can play soccer all day long and get into brawls," I say happily.

"Yeah, and if it's a girl, we can pair her up with Shinji!" Tomoyo says excitedly.

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that?!? It'll be awesome. We'll be in-laws!" I squeal excitedly.

"That's a little farfetched don't you think? They are still too young to be thinking about that," Eriol says.

"Yeah. And isn't Shinji like four years older than the soon-to-be-born baby?" Syaoran says.

Tomoyo and I immediately glare at Syaoran and Eriol. "It's not farfetched. It's good to plan for the future. Besides, age is never a problem in this era. Love transcends age," I say firmly.

"Yeah, do you two guys have any problem with it?" Tomoyo asks with a deadly glare.

Syaoran and Eriol smile coyly as they shake their heads. "No…..O…Of course not," they stutter, clearly intimated by Tomoyo's deadly aura.

"So it's decided then, our children are either going to be best friends or lovers!" Tomoyo says happily, emitting a bright aura as I nod my head in agreement.

"But won't that mean you're going to be wedded to Eriol in a wedding gown with a huge noticeable bulge?"Sakura asks.

"We've thought about that problem and so we've decided to delay the wedding to a later date, probably after the baby's birth," Eriol explains.

"This is just great! I'm so happy for you, Tomoyo!" I say as I envelop Tomoyo in a tight hug. Tomoyo smiles and hug me back.

"Well, it's getting a little late. We have to get going now," Eriol says, glancing at his watch.

"Right, I almost forgot about the time. Goodbye, Sakura, bye Syaoran, bye bye Shinji," Tomoyo says with a smile.

"Bye Aunt Tomoyo. Goodbye Uncle Eriol," Shinji says politely.

"Bye," Syaoran says calmly with a nod.

"Bye you two! Take good care of Tomoyo, Eriol or I'm going to kill you," I say.

Eriol nods his head and bids us goodbye.

As they leave the dining hall, heading out of the house, it grows quiet again in the dining hall. "Well, I suppose I better prepare for bed too. Goodnight mummy," Shinji says as he leans over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Night, dear," I say with a smile.

"Goodnight daddy," Shinji says as he runs over to give Syaoran a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Night, Shinji," Syaoran replies with a warm smile.

Both of us watch as Shinji runs up the stairs, heading for his room. Once again, the silence atmosphere is created in the dining hall.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you," Syaoran says in a serious tone.

I turn to stare at him as he slowly walks over to my side, facing me with a serious expression on his face.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"Just answer me one question. Who is Shinji?" Syaoran asks.

My heart begins beating wildly when I hear the dreaded question. "Shinji is my adopted son, of course. I thought I made that clear that day in the altar room, " I say, mustering my strength to keep my voice steady.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura. I'm not stupid. He isn't your adopted son. He's your biological son, isn't it? And he's my son too," Syaoran retorts without missing a beat.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly, Syaoran. I- "

I wince in pain as I feel my back hit the wall. I hadn't realized that Syaoran had cornered me to the wall with nowhere to run to.

Syaoran leans forward and places his hand on the wall, at both sides of my head, successfully trapping me in a corner. His brown orbs bore into mine.

"Stop lying, Sakura. It's obvious. Shinji bears too many similarities to you and me. He is like an exact mixture of you and me. I don't think that's a coincidence," Syaoran says firmly.

"Maybe it….it is a coincidence after all," I say, feeling my voice starting to wobble under the gaze of his tantalizing orbs.

"Sakura, why must you lie to me? Do you not trust me that much?" Syaoran asks softly, his hot breath trickling against my skin.

"How could I trust you, Syaoran? You're the one who betrayed me first," I say softly, gazing back into his orbs.

"So is that why you decided to punish me? By hiding Shinji's existence from me?" Syaoran asks, his tone dropping.

His orbs meet my emerald ones with such intensity and I find myself unable to reply him. I can see emotions flashing though his orbs.

Were those emotions of guilt, regret or anger?

"I—"

My words were cut in by the ringing of Syaoran's cell phone. The tense atmosphere of the dining hall is broken with just a simple phone call.

After a few seconds, Syaoran finally regains composure and answers his phone.

"Hello, this is Syaoran speaking…….Yes……I'm somewhere near the mansion now…..I'll be home soon. Good night, Amy," Syaoran says as he hangs up.

I'm half thankful of Amy's untimely phone call but a tiny part of me feels angry.

In just a few more seconds, I might be able to pry the truth out of Syaoran's real emotions that he seems to be hiding, even from me.

"Looks like I've gotta go now. But I won't let this matter rest. We'll talk about Shinji another day," Syaoran says as he walks to leave the room.

Still regaining momentum from the earlier incident, I find myself unable to reply Syaoran.

"Oh, and don't be late for work tomorrow, Sakura. I hate it when my secretary is late," Syaoran says as he turns behind and throws me a smirk.

Then, he waves his hand and leaves the room as I watch his retreating figure silently.

It seems so easy for Syaoran to act as if the earlier confrontation did not happen at all. How could he still smirk at me as usual? Why is he such a great master of disguise?

I sit down on the chair and heave a huge sigh.

**_Tomorrow, I'm going to be Syaoran's secretary._**

**_Syaoran seems to know about Shinji's identity._**

_'This is just great,'_ I thought as I nurse my throbbing heart.

* * *

Ok, how was it? Hope it's good enough. Anyway, drop me a review! I want to know what you think! I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks for reading, everyone! Love ya!

~ja~


	12. First Day at Work

Ok, I'm back again with another new chapter. Firstly, thank you for the reviews and also to the following anonymous reviewers;

_Meirin, sie ching, saku, , Alevip, nidayn, zamiprincess, EHMAGAWD, revrave, .blueberries., yown, Bunny16, hitsugaya07,smita shakya_

Thanks for the alerts and favourites. And most importantly, thank you for reading this fiction! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. =)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_**Flashback**_

_"Sakura, why must you lie to me? Do you not trust me that much?" Syaoran asks softly, his hot breath trickling against my skin._

_"How could I trust you, Syaoran? You're the one who betrayed me first," I say softly, gazing back into his orbs._

_"So is that why you decided to punish me? By hiding Shinji's existence from me?" Syaoran asks, his tone dropping._

_His orbs meet my emerald ones with such intensity and I find myself unable to reply him. I can see emotions flashing though his orbs._

_Were those emotions of guilt, regret or anger?_

_"I—"_

_My words were cut in by the ringing of Syaoran's cell phone. The tense atmosphere of the dining hall is broken with just a simple phone call._

_After a few seconds, Syaoran finally regains composure and answers his phone._

_"Hello, this is Syaoran speaking….Yes…I'm somewhere near the mansion now…..I'll be home soon. Good night, Amy," Syaoran says as he hangs up._

_I'm half thankful of Amy's untimely phone call but a tiny part of me feels angry._

_In just a few more seconds, I might be able to pry the truth out of Syaoran's real emotions that he seems to be hiding, even from me._

_"Looks like I've gotta go now. But I won't let this matter rest. We'll talk about Shinji another day," Syaoran says as he walks to leave the room._

_Still regaining momentum from the earlier incident, I find myself unable to reply Syaoran._

_"Oh, and don't be late for work tomorrow, Sakura. I hate it when my secretary is late," Syaoran says as he turns behind and throws me a smirk._

_Then, he waves his hand and leaves the room as I watch his retreating figure silently._

_It seems so easy for Syaoran to act as if the earlier confrontation did not happen at all. How could he still smirk at me as usual? Why is he such a great master of disguise?_

_I sit down on the chair and heave a huge sigh._

_**Tomorrow, I'm going to be Syaoran's secretary.**_

_**Syaoran seems to know about Shinji's identity.**_

_'This is just great,' I thought as I nurse my throbbing heart._

_**

* * *

Chapter 12: First Day of Work**_

**Sakura's POV**

"God, Tomoyo. I really, really wished I hadn't agreed to be his secretary. I'm starting to regret now and I'm not even out of the house yet," I grumble to Tomoyo who's on the phone.

Clad with a Bluetooth earpiece in my right ear, I rummage through my wardrobe, searching for a suitable outfit for my first day of work, while talking to Tomoyo at the same time.

I believe this is called multitasking, which I'm really good at.

"But Sakura, you know Syaoran is right. You do need a job to sustain your life in preparation for the future,_ if_ you divorce Syaoran."

"I know but I'm sure there are other job offers out there with a good income," I protest.

"It's not too late to regret, Sakura. You can still be my model for my designs. Look at your body! It spells _modeling material _in **bold**,"

Nonchalantly, I take a glance of myself at the mirror.

I must admit, I _do_ have a figure to die for and I can definitely pass the criteria needed for modeling. However, I don't have the passion to model even for the Daidouji's fashion house, which is undoubtedly one of the largest fashion houses in the world.

Besides, being a model would mean I'll be falling into the ranks of Amy – not something I want to do.

"Thanks, Tomoyo. I appreciate your help but you know how much I dislike modeling. It's just not my thing," I say.

"Too bad then. So don't complain. Being Syaoran's secretary will work out fine for you. You're efficient with computers, have good PR skills and on top of that, you can handle Syaoran!"

_Efficient with computers – True_

_Good PR skils – True_

_Can handle Syaoran – I don't think so…._

"Right, Tomoyo. I hope so. I just hope the first day is not a total disaster. Right now, I'm _already _facing a crisis! A fashion crisis to be exact," I say, heaving a sigh.

"Still having trouble looking for an outfit? Why don't you wear the white top and black pencil skirt we bought last week at the mall? Leave the top button unbuttoned for the top and put on a pair of high-heeled black pumps. That'll do the trick," Tomoyo suggests.

"Hm….That's a great idea. I'll go try it out now," I say, immediately beginning to search for the outfit as described by Tomoyo.

"Ok. Good luck, Sakura."

"Thanks, Tomoyo. Take care of yourself and your baby," I say with a smile as we both hang up.

After managing to find the outfit, I quickly change and fix my hair. It does not take much effort to fix my hair as it is short. I look around the room which is in a **huge **mess, with clothes scattered around. I gulp as I grab my briefcase and rush out of the room.

There is **no** doubt that Chiharu is going to murder me if she finds out – which she will sooner or later.

I put on my black Mary Jane pumps and rush to get in my Mini Cooper.

"Bye, Chiharu! I'm going to work!"

"Ok, Sakura! Good luck!" Chiharu chirps happily.

Sure, she's happy now. Wait till she walks into my room…

Shuddering at the thought, I get into my car and start the engine. I take a glance at my watch.

_**OH-MY-GOD!**_

It's 15 minutes to eight! Syaoran is _so_ not going to be pleased.

I slam the pedals and zoom off to work. On the way out, I pass by the main mansion. Just my luck, I can see Syaoran talking on the phone, just stepping out of the mansion.

I smirk to myself. He's late as well.

As long as I reach the office earlier than him, I'll be safe.

With a smirk plastered on my face, I drive off at full speed, keeping my fingers crossed so that I'll arrive before _**he**_ does.

* * *

I slam the brakes angrily as I glare at the traffic light.

Damn, why must there _so_ many traffic lights in Tokyo?

I'm going to be late and the heavy traffic isn't exactly helping me.

I heave a sigh as I slump in my seat. I look out of the window and to my surprise, I see Kaname in his car. He is right beside me. What a coincidence! I scroll down my window as I call his name, "Kaname-senpai!"

Kaname turns to look at me. Then, he smiles at me, "Hi, Sakura. Where are you heading to?"

"I'm heading to work. I'm going to work as Syaoran's secretary. What about you?"

"I'm going to the Ichijou Industries. Unfortunately, I have to work too."

I glance at Kaname. He is wearing a business suit with a white tie. He looks really good in a suit, just like Syaoran.

"Hey, you're going to Li Corporations, right? Why didn't you take the Swiftu road? It should be nearer and less traffic congestion," Kaname says.

"Really? I had no idea. Damn…..Now, I'm really going to be late," I grumble as a pout appears on my lips.

Kaname chuckles amusedly. "Well, good luck, Sakura. The light's gonna turn green now. Better get ready to zoom off. Let's keep in touch, ok?" Kaname asks with a grin.

"Ok. Bye, Kaname-senpai," I say with a smile.

Then, I scroll up my window. When the lights turn green, both of us go in different ways, heading for our destination.

* * *

After I've parked my Mini Cooper, I rush out of the car and into the Li Corporations headquarters. And trust me, the headquarters is really** HUGE** and breathtaking. It is already one of the popular landmarks in Japan, as one of the most impressive skyscrapers in Japan.

As I strut in my pumps, I take a quick glance around. Everyone seems to be busy and moving around. Keeping my composure, I strut confidently to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm here as Syaoran Li's new secretary," I say.

The lady stares at me as if I've gone cuckoo. "Excuh-use me, _miss_. Everyone knows that Rika is Mr. Li's secretary," she says snobbishly.

"No, I'm afraid you're mistaken. My name is Sakura. Sakura L—"

I halt before I can continue. I don't think it's wise for me to say I'm Sakura Li.

The lady continues glaring at me accusingly, tapping her fingers impatiently, as if waiting for me to continue.

"I mean, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran appointed me as his secretary yesterday," I say, trying my best not to strangle her on the spot.

I hate this lady's attitude. She really shouldn't be a receptionist. She'll just spoil the company's image.

"You're such a liar, miss. And how dare you call Mr. Li on a first name basis. Who do you think you are?" she glares at me.

_Errr…..his wife?_

"Miss, please leave now. If not, I'll have to call the security."

"But I am Syaoran – I mean Mr. Li's secretary. I'm not lying. And you certainly have a very rude attitude for a receptionist," I say angrily while glaring at her.

She intensifies her glare as she picks up the phone to call the security.

Good, she can call the security for all I care.

When Syaoran asks me _why_ I'm absent for the first day of work, I'll just tell him, _"Your receptionist is a total bitch who refused to believe me and called me a __**liar**__."_

I roll my eyes and stands at the counter calmly. Just then, I feel someone patting my shoulder.

"Ah, Sakura! It's nice to see you. Syaoran told me you'll be working here from today onwards," Eriol says with a smile.

"Nice to see you too. Yeah, guess you can say I'll be your colleague from today onward, Hiirigizawa-san," I say smilingly.

"Oh please, call me Eriol. It sounds weird having you calling me on the last name basis - makes me feel as if we're strangers," Eriol chuckles. I smile back at him.

The receptionist on the other hand is gaping at us speechlessly. She seems to be in shock to see me and Eriol so close to each other.

Ha! Wait till she sees how Syaoran and I communicate with each other. She'll probably have **fainted** right on the spot.

"Kirlia-san, she's Syaoran's new secretary. Syaoran haven't made a public announcement but please take notice of her next time. She's not an intruder or a mere visitor," Eriol says.

"Y….Yes, Hiirigizawa-san," she nods her head meekly.

"Syaoran's office is at the highest floor, the same floor as me. I have something to do before going to my office so I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Eriol," I say with a smile.

Eriol smiles back and walks away. I glance at my watch as I walked over to the elevator. Damn, I'm already a few minutes late thanks to the whole commotion and busy traffic.

Suddenly, my eyes land on a figure that looks like Syaoran. He has messy chestnut-coloured hair, clad in an Armani suit. He's talking to one of the staffs with a serious expression on his face.

It **IS** Syaoran!

Impossible! How could he have gotten here so fast? I swear he was just at the door of the mansion when I was zooming past him earlier.

Immediately, I walked at my fastest speed, heading into the elevator. I jab the close button franticly, hoping the doors will close before anyone else, especially _him _can enter.

The doors of the elevators begin to close. Before I can heave a sigh of relief, the elevator opens back. I find my self staring at a pair of familiar amber eyes.

"Good morning, Sakura," Syaoran says with a smirk.

I smile weakly at him while nodding my head. Syaoran steps inside the elevator and presses the close button. I stare at the floor silently, hoping he'll not speak to me.

"I see you're late on your first day, my dear secretary," Syaoran comments.

"No! I stepped into the elevator before you! So technically, I'm **not **late but **you** are," I retort.

"But I set foot in the building before you. If I wasn't talking to Tahogi-san regarding yesterday's meeting, I would have reached the office before you did," Syaoran answers calmly.

"Well, if that stupid receptionist could have kindly gave me instructions to go to your office, I would have reached there before you."

"Maybe next time, you should get out of the house earlier."

"You're the one to speak. I saw** you** getting out of the house later than me," I scoff.

"Yes, but unlike you, I won't be late because my Porsche 911 GT2 is undeniably fast unlike your Mini Cooper."

"Hey! My Mini Cooper is cute, unlike your Porsche," I say.

"Yeah, my Porsche's not cute but it's damn impressive and cool," Syaoran says with a smirk.

I curse inwardly under my breath. As much as I want to deny it, his black Porsche is a beauty which never fails to amaze me every time my eyes land on it.

"What took you so long to get out of the house anyway?" Syaoran asks.

"For your information, I was busy looking for a nice, presentable outfit so that I won't embarrass you as your secretary."

"Hn, it never takes me that long to find a presentable outfit."

"_That's cause you can wear a plain old T-shirt and still look like a god."_

"But I suppose the reason's acceptable. You look pretty today. The outfit suits you," Syaoran comments.

I feel a blush rising to my cheeks. I almost wanted to retort, _"You look as hot as you normally do." _Instead, I mumbled a soft _'thanks' _that was barely audible.

Syaoran does not reply. Oh well, I guess he didn't hear me.

The next few seconds were of absolute silence. I curse the elevator ride for being so long or rather; I curse Syaoran's office for being on the highest floor.

A 'ping' sound indicates we've reached our destination. Syaoran regains composure as he steps out of the elevator. His face is serious and grim, unlike during our brief argument earlier.

As he steps out of the elevator, he mutters something softly.

"_You're welcome."_

* * *

As Syaoran walks towards his room, all the other staffs greeted him politely with respect. Syaoran merely nods as a sign of acknowledgement. I follow him meekly while feeling the stare I'm receiving from others.

Syaoran halts in the middle of the floor and coughs loudly. Immediately, everyone turns to look at him, as if awaiting his announcement.

"I would like to introduce my new secretary, Sakura L – Kinomoto," Syaoran says.

I bow my head politely, ignoring the slight hesitation in Syaoran's voice when he says my last name.

"She'll be replacing Rika as my secretary from today onwards. Rika shall be Eriol's secretary and assist him in the upcoming Blue Wave project. I hope all of you cooperate with her and assist her when necessary," Syaoran says in a firm voice as everyone nods their head.

"That's all. You may all go back to your work," Syaoran concludes. Within a few seconds, everyone goes back to doing their own work.

"As for you, Sakura, take note that I have a meeting at four later with the representative from Guildford Company & Co. They'll be presenting about one of our projects. As my secretary, I expect you to be there with me of course," Syaoran says.

"Ok," I nod my head.

"As for now, you may go to your desk which is just outside of my room. You'll find some files and documents. Read through and correct them where necessary. After that, sort them out," Syaoran says.

I nod my head once again.

"Good. You may go now," Syaoran says as he walks off to his room. I walk towards my desk, hoping to finish the work as soon as possible.

I stop in my tracks when I reach my desk.

On top of my desk is a **huge** pile of files and papers. It'll take me _**forever **_to finish them.

Can anybody tell me again, **why** did I agree to work for this slave-driver employer?

* * *

It's already four o'clock and I'm still busy sorting out the files. Why on earth does Li Corporation have to be a gigantic corporation?

I jerk my head up when I hear a tap on my desk. Syaoran is standing right in front of me holding a file in his hands.

"What?" I ask, rather impatiently, hoping to resume with my work.

"That sounds a little rude towards your boss, don't you think?" Syaoran comments.

I scowl while cursing under my breath. Then, I look at him again with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Yes, dear _boss_?"

Syaoran smiles rather amusedly before reverting back to an expressionless face. "In case you've forgotten, we have a meeting now at the Guildford & Co. Company," Syaoran says.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten," I lie without batting my eyelids. "It's just that I haven't finish all the work you've given me in the morning," I say.

"Then, I suppose you would have to come back to the office tonight and work overtime," Syaoran says nonchalantly.

I stare at him with my mouth wide open.

What? I have to work overtime on my first day of work?

"Come on, now. We're going to be late – not that we aren't. Grab the necessary file and let's go. I'll wait for you at my car," Syaoran says as he walks away before I could even protest.

I search around my desk for the file. When I've found it, I put it inside my bag and hurried after Syaoran.

* * *

One piece of advice;

_**Never**__ bring blank papers to meetings when you're Syaoran Li's secretary._

Because when you do that, you'll end up passing notes with Syaoran Li, which is exactly what we are doing now.

Syaoran isn't even paying attention to what the representative is blabbering about in front. I'm trying to pay attention but he keeps on passing handwritten notes to me, scribbling meaningless things on the papers.

It has been like this ever since the meeting had started for barely around ten minutes. It kinda infuriates me and makes me wanna scold him in front of all these people for not paying attention.

Keeping a straight face, he scribbles something and passes the written piece of paper to me discreetly.

I roll my eyes as I sneak a glance at the paper. After reading through it, I scribble back.

_~Syaoran! __**STOP PASSING NOTES TO ME!**__ Pay more attention!_

Then, I shove it back to him. He reads it and scribbles back.

_~But I __**am **__paying attention, although it's wearing me out._

_~Right…..you are….*scoffs*_

_~Whaaaaat…..You don't believe me? Try asking me a question._

_~I'm in __**no**__ mood to play with you, Syaoran Li._

_~It's no use trying to pretend as if you're listening. You know you want to doze off, right?_

_~Syaoran, I know this guy may be a little boring but you should really focus in a meeting._

_~Little? Make that __**VERY **__boring…._

I can't help but agree with him. This man is very boring. And whatever he is blabbering about can't seem to enter my brain. And Syaoran is _**so**_ not helping with his notes-passing.

_~Whatever Syaoran…..Now __**STOP**__ passing notes to me! I want to focus!_

_~Yeah, you should. Remember to jot down all the details. They might suddenly question you….._

_~In case you can't see, I am trying to but I'm disturbed by my __**boss**__ who's an annoying je-_

"Kinomoto-san." I jerk up once I hear my name and stop scribbling. Syaoran leans over to see what I've scribbled. Then, he smirks.

"Yes?" I ask with a weak smile.

"I believe you have your opinions. Care to share them with us?" the man in front asks politely. Suddenly, everyone diverts their attention to me.

Screw it. I don't even know what they are talking about! How on earth can I give my opinion?

Syaoran tries to hide his amusement by coughing. I would have shot him a death glare if everyone's eyes are not on me.

How dare he laugh at me when **he's** the one who got me into this!

"Er…well…You see…I think…"I stammer, trying to think of a comment. Just then, Syaoran nudges me to read the paper he is scribbling on.

_~Venue of launch is not suitable for target age group._

"I think the venue of launch is really not suitable for our target age group. If we insist on this venue, we might not achieve our target in sales," I say, trying to sound confident. Then, I sneak another look at the paper while Syaoran scribbles on.

_~Date is highly unsuitable. It's a __**WEEKDAY!**__ Who goes to public launches on weekdays!_

"The date should perhaps be reconsidered as well. There's rarely anyone at public launches during weekdays. People are probably busy with their own work," I add convincingly.

_~There are a __**lot **__of spelling errors in the presentation script projected. They should proof-read it or retake English lessons. Even a little kid can spell better._

It's amazing how Syaoran can scribble so much at such a fast speed.

"And maybe you should read through the presentation script again. There are many errors which might give others a bad image," I say.

"Ok, thank you. Kinomoto-san, we'll improvise on it. Do you have anything to add, Li-san?" the man asks.

"No, I believe my secretary has spoken aloud my opinions. Work on those details and submit a report to her by next Monday. I'll get her to reschedule another meeting," Syaoran says firmly in a business-like manner. His tone of playfulness in the notes seems to have vanished into thin air.

The representative nods his head and discusses the details with his colleagues. Syaoran begins scribbling something on his note again.

_~Told you I was listening…..*smirks*_

I can't help but admit it. He _**is**_ good. _**How**_ does he manage to listen while scribbling meaningless notes to me?

_~*rolls eyes* Whatever, __**boss**_

_~By the way, one more thing…..__**YOU OWE ME ONE**_

I roll my eyes as I stash away the paper in my bag as Syaoran smirks at me.

* * *

On our journey back from the meeting, Syaoran just can't stop smirking in his car. "Stop smirking," I say, getting slightly annoyed.

"But I thought my smirk is exactly what charms you," Syaoran replies.

"In your dreams, Syaoran."

"You still haven't thanked me for rescuing you back there."

"_Thank_ you? You're lucky I didn't _expose_ you distracting me during the meeting."

Syaoran chuckles in amusement. "Ok, so does that mean I have to thank you now?" he asks with a grin.

"No, I wouldn't dare to accept it, my _dear _boss," I say sarcastically.

"Let's have dinner now. I'm starving. Besides, I know you haven't had your lunch," Syaoran says.

"I can't. I still haven't finish sorting the documents. I'll just grab something near the office. Just send me back to the office," I say tiredly.

"Why? It's not good to abuse your stomach. You're going to have gastric pains," Syaoran says.

"It's not good of** you** to abuse me by asking me to finish that load of work today," I retort.

"I didn't ask you to finish it by today. You can finish it tomorrow," Syaoran says nonchalantly.

"Then, why didn't you say it earlier! You made me work so hard that I didn't eat my lunch!" I say angrily as I glare at him.

"Well, you didn't _ask_," he answers with a smirk.

I glare at him while crossing my arms. "Ok, let's go have dinner then. It'll be your treat, of course," Syaoran says.

"Why must it be **my** treat? You're far richer than me. Besides, I get my allowance from you."

"Because it's your first day as work. Of course you have to thank your boss for giving you a job. And I'm technically spending your money too as I won't give you extra allowance," Syaoran says with a grin.

I wanted to argue but just at that moment, my stomach decides to betray me by grumbling loudly. Syaoran chuckles in amusement as I feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Fine. But it has to be somewhere cheap and not some posh restaurant," I say.

"Hm…..what place serves cheap and delicious dinner?" Syaoran thinks aloud.

Automatically, my brain starts to think as well. Silence befallen the both of us as we rack our brains, thinking of a suitable place to have dinner. Suddenly, a place enters my mind.

"Ramli's Diner!" both of us exclaimed at the same time.

Realizing what we've both done, we chuckle. "You still remember the place?" I ask.

"Of course! That's where we used to go last time for our dinner whenever we're tired of posh dineries," Syaoran says with a grin.

"Yeah, the food there is awesome!" I chirp happily.

"So we're going to Ramli's Diner?"

"Yes, we are." I answer him as I nod my head.

Syaoran smiles as he drives towards the nostalgic diner.

And truthfully, I can't help but smile as old memories begin flashing in my mind.

Maybe my first day at work isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Drop me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll try to update ASAP, hopefully before my school reopens. Oh and one more thing:

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I wanted to post this on Christmas Eve but I'm going Singapore so I probably won't have internet connection here. Hence, I've decided to give you all an early Christmas present.

Like your present? =)

Drop me a review! (as my present...LOL!)

~Ja~


	13. The Truth is Out of the Chest

Hi, everyone. I'm back. So terribly sorry for the very, very late update. I was really busy with my studies so I had no time to update. Now, it's holidays for me and I can finally update. Many thanks to all those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue writing. And also to those who added me and this fic to their favourite and alert list.

Thank you very much! Your simple review really pushed me to continue writing.

And thank you to the following anonymous reviewers too:

_hitsugaya07,HappyBlossom,EHMAGAWD_, _:),zoooaaa, Akemi-kun, hagu, Alevip, nidayn, yang, Please update soon, sie ching, .blueberries., Cherry, SANDY, SANDI, ryan,  
_

To make up for my very late update, here's a super long chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**_Flashback_**

_On our journey back from the meeting, Syaoran just can't stop smirking in his car. "Stop smirking," I say, getting slightly annoyed._

_"But I thought my smirk is exactly what charms you," Syaoran replies._

_"In your dreams, Syaoran."_

_"You still haven't thanked me for rescuing you back there."_

_"Thank you? You're lucky I didn't expose you distracting me during the meeting."_

_Syaoran chuckles in amusement. "Ok, so does that mean I have to thank you now?" he asks with a grin._

_"No, I wouldn't dare to accept it, my dear boss," I say sarcastically._

_"Let's have dinner now. I'm starving. Besides, I know you haven't had your lunch," Syaoran says._

_"I can't. I still haven't finish sorting the documents. I'll just grab something near the office. Just send me back to the office," I say tiredly._

_"Why? It's not good to abuse your stomach. You're going to have gastric pains," Syaoran says._

_"It's not good of** you** to abuse me by asking me to finish that load of work today," I retort._

_"I didn't ask you to finish it by today. You can finish it tomorrow," Syaoran says nonchalantly._

_"Then, why didn't you say it earlier! You made me work so hard that I didn't eat my lunch!" I say angrily as I glare at him._

_"Well, you didn't ask," he answers with a smirk._

_I glare at him while crossing my arms. "Ok, let's go have dinner then. It'll be your treat, of course," Syaoran says._

_"Why must it be **my** treat? You're far richer than me. Besides, I get my allowance from you."_

_"Because it's your first day as work. Of course you have to thank your boss for giving you a job. And I'm technically spending your money too as I won't give you extra allowance," Syaoran says with a grin._

_I wanted to argue but just at that moment, my stomach decides to betray me by grumbling loudly. Syaoran chuckles in amusement as I feel a blush rising to my cheeks._

_"Fine. But it has to be somewhere cheap and not some posh restaurant," I say._

_"Hm…..what place serves cheap and delicious dinner?" Syaoran thinks aloud._

_Automatically, my brain starts to think as well. Silence befallen the both of us as we rack our brains, thinking of a suitable place to have dinner. Suddenly, a place enters my mind._

_"Ramli's Diner!" both of us exclaimed at the same time._

_Realizing what we've both done, we chuckle. "You still remember the place?" I ask._

_"Of course! That's where we used to go last time for our dinner whenever we're tired of posh dineries," Syaoran says with a grin._

_"Yeah, the food there is awesome!" I chirp happily._

_"So we're going to Ramli's Diner?"_

_"Yes, we are." I answer him as I nod my head._

_Syaoran smiles as he drives towards the nostalgic diner._

_And truthfully, I can't help but smile as old memories begin flashing in my mind._

_Maybe my first day at work isn't so bad after all._

**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Truth is Out Of the Chest**

**Sakura's POV**

I stare at the clock impatiently as I my fingers drum my desk. It is almost 10 p.m. This is _way _past my working time. Syaoran has no right, **NO **right at all to keep me here even if he is my boss.

No matter how hot he can be at times.

My mind drifts away to Shinji who is probably still awake now, waiting for me to get home. That little boy has to go to school tomorrow. I can't let him stay awake past his bed time.

But, I can't exactly go home when my boss is still sitting in his room, doing all his paper work. I'm his secretary. I'm like suppose to help him or something, right?

Nonetheless, my brain is also telling me that if I don't do something now, I'll **never** go home tonight. I'll probably reach home at midnight, considering what a workaholic Syaoran is.

To go home or not to go home?

I heave a sigh as I slump down in my chair. Why do I have to make all the tough decisions? I close my eyes as I try to calm down to weigh my options.

That's it.

I have to get back home to see Shinji. I'll just have to tell Syaoran that I need to get home to take care of my son.

Speaking of son, I sure hope Syaoran forgot about the whole Shinji issue. Fat chance though. I know it's impossible for him to forget. But the funny thing is, why isn't he taking any action?

Hmm…

Oh well, I'm tired of thinking. I'll just think about it tomorrow or something. Right now, I have to confront my _dear husband_ to tell him I have a son waiting at home.

Feeling determined, I stand up and stride courageously towards Syaoran's office. I halt at the door as I knock the door politely. Syaoran who is busy reading through the pile of documents jerks his head up when he hears the knock.

"_My dear boss_, are you done with your work for today?" I ask, with a sarcastic, sweet tone.

"_My_ _dear secretary__,_ in case you are blind, I'm glad to tell you that there is still a mountain of documents waiting for me," Syaoran retorts back sarcastically as well.

"Can't you do it like tomorrow or something? It's like 10 pm already. You've been working for like the whole day."

_**I've**__ been working for the whole day and I need to get back to see my son!_

Syaoran glances at his watch briefly and looks at me again. "Oh, I didn't notice how late it is. It doesn't matter. I still have to finish this work by today. These documents need to be sent to the lawyer's office to be approved tomorrow. The Blue Wave project is a really important project to the corporation," Syaoran shrugs his shoulders as he averts his attention back to those annoying piles of papers.

Important?

**Our** son is important too!

That's **his **son too!

*coughs* I mean….. _MY_ son is important as well.

How could he be such an insensitive, heartless, usele—

"You can go home first you know. You don't have to wait for me," Syaoran says, completely breaking the string of curses forming in my mind.

"Wait, what did you say?" I ask, just to be sure.

"God, Sakura, I know you're blind for not being able to see the pile of papers, but are you deaf too? I said, you can go home first without me. I'm not an insensitive, heartless, useless jerk you know," Syaoran says tiredly, probably exhausted by all the paperwork.

I sure didn't expect that. I thought he would be a devil and force me to stay with him. Now that he's like so…..understanding, I didn't know what to do. I stand at the door without bulging.

Syaoran notices that I'm standing like a statue at the door and he looks up at me. "I already said you can go. Why are you still standing there?"

"But…but….you'll be alone. Aren't secretaries supposed to help their bosses?" I ask.

"Well, I normally let Rika go home earlier too. I'm used to being alone. I don't like overworking my employees, you know," Syaoran says. He sees the look of uncertainty in my eyes and he continues, "Besides, I'm sure you have things to do at home right? So, just hurry back. I'll see you tomorrow," Syaoran says as he gives a small smile and goes back to doing all the work.

I know that I'm supposed to leave now but my legs won't move. Instead, I find myself staring at Syaoran who is going through all the documents thoroughly. He seems so focused at his work.

"Are you always like this? Working alone till late at night?" I ask quietly.

"Hn? Yeah, I always work till late night if I have to finish a work. Sometimes I even have to spend a night here. But, that's the price to pay if Li Corporations were to continue booming in business," Syaoran replies calmly as he looks up at me.

"Look, don't worry about me. I know you're like concern about me and stuffs like that. After all, you _are _still my _**wife**_," Syaoran says with a grin.

"I'm only concern about you as your **childhood friend**, not as your _wife_," I retort back with a glare.

Syaoran chuckles and shakes his head, "Whatever you say, darling. Just go. If you feel bad, just make sure you're not late tomorrow," Syaoran says as he gives a tired smile.

"I don't feel bad! Who would feel bad about leaving a mean guy like you here? I'm going back. Good bye," I say as I turn and walk out.

But after I walk for about five steps out of his room, I can't help but turn back to stare at him

He's still working so hard, going through that mountain of paperwork.

"_Take care, Syaoran."_

_

* * *

_It's barely even daylight and I find myself standing in front of the Li Corporations Headquarters.

Yes, you're right. I feel absolutely guilty about leaving Syaoran alone last night. I even pity him for being alone, shouldering that enormous pile of work.

So, I'm making it up today. I'll come and see how he is, or whether he went back to the Li Mansion last night. Chiharu will be bringing Shinji to school today, so I can at least peacefully help Syaoran.

No, **not** as his wife.

As his **secretary**.

I walk into his room quietly. What I'm seeing now totally makes my heart stop beating.

Syaoran is sleeping peacefully on his desk.

He looks like an innocent boy. And do I really need to emphasise on how hot he can look even with that tantalizing orbs closed?

Man, why is he blessed with such good looks?

I quietly walk near his desk. It seems like he has finished going through the documents. All the papers have scribbles and his signatures here and there. It's just that he hasn't exactly arranged them yet.

He must have stayed up the whole night to finish these.

I glance at him and smile. I walk towards his coat rack and take his coat. Then, I gently draped the coat around him. In that way, at least he won't get sick.

Feeling satisfied, I stand up again and smile.

Ok, stop!

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I treating this devil so nice?

I must be crazy today! Somebody, just smack me hard in my face.

"_Calm down, Sakura. You're just worried for your childhood friend. And you just feel guilty. It's not your fault that you're compassionate unlike him," _I mutter, trying to convince myself.

Once I regain composure, I begin arranging the papers. By the time I finish arranging the papers, an hour or so has passed. I never knew arranging that stack of papers would be this tiring. If arranging is already so exhausting, I shudder to think of what Syaoran had to go through last night.

Suddenly, I hear a groan from Syaoran's lips. I turn behind and see him slowly waking up. "Uh…Sakura? What brings you here early in the morning? Oh god, what time is it? I have to finish arranging the documents. I-"

"Chill, Syaoran. Your beautiful and able secretary has finished it for you," I say with a smirk.

"Wha….What? Come again?" Syaoran asks in bewilderment.

"God, Syaoran, are you deaf? I said, I finished it for you," I say, irritatedly.

"I'm not deaf, Sakura. It's just that I don't believe you could have finished arranging that pile of papers," Syaoran retorts.

"See for yourself," I say as I point at the neatly stacked documents on the table at the corner of his room.

"Wow, you certainly make me speechless. I don't know what to say," Syaoran says, looking impressed.

"Of course. You don't have to say anything. You just need to give me a **pay raise**," I say. Syaoran chuckles.

"A pay raise? Darling, isn't helping your boss what a secretary should do?" Syaoran asks with a smirk.

"Hey, I sacrificed my morning to help you, you ungrateful jerk," I retort angrily.

"I didn't ask for your help, did I? It's not my fault you decided to be the_ kind_ secretary for the day?" Syaoran replies nonchalantly as he shrugs his shoulders.

I glare at him, "Fine, I'm so no helping you….**ever**," I say.

"Suit yourself. You'll just have to quit as my secretary then, since you don't want to help me anymore," Syaoran taunts with a grin.

Oh, the nerve of that guy!

I swear he is so much cuter when he's asleep and looks like a harmless angel.

"Well, I've gotta send the papers to the lawyers then. I'll be back la—" Just as Syaoran tries to stand up, he suddenly loses his balance and grips his desk to prevent himself from falling down.

"Syaoran!" I gasp as I hurry beside him.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy and a little blur," he says. Now that I've noticed it, he looks pale. He's probably all worn out.

"You can't go to the lawyers like that. They'll lose confidence in you. What you need is a rest. At **home**," I say firmly.

"But I can't. These papers need to be sent today," Syaoran insists firmly.

"I'll get Eriol to send them for you. Just go home and rest. Don't be stubborn!"

"I'm not being stubborn. I have work to do. I can't just shirk my responsibility. I-"

"It's not only yours to bear! You have _staffs_ working under you. You don't have to do everything yourself. Just trust Eriol, ok? Go back and rest," I raise my voice.

"But still, I-"

"You're like so worn out. At this state, the lawyers won't be convinced by you. Just rest and get better. Then, you can play your role as the boss when the Blue Wave is launched," I reason.

"Sakura, you just don't understand. I-"

"Syaoran," I say firmly as our my emerald orbs meet his tired amber orbs.

"Please, just go and rest. I don't want to see you overexerting yourself like this," I say gently as I stare at him deeply. Syaoran keeps quiet and finally sighs.

"Fine. I'll go back and rest. Just make sure you tell Eriol to send the papers to the lawyers," Syaoran says as he slowly stands up and grabs his coat. Then, he walks towards the door.

"Ok. You can count on me, boss,"I reply with a smile.

Syaoran halts his steps and turns back. "Thanks, Sakura," he says with a genuine smile. I can't help but smile back at him as he walks away.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Sakura is right. After a few hours of rest at home, I'm feeling much refreshed than before. Perhaps I really needed a rest after all.

I can't exactly take the whole day off though. I know Eriol will probably get the job done with the lawyers but there are still meetings and other projects waiting for me to go through.

Me, Syaoran Li, a day off on a normal working day?

Not in this lifetime apparently. Come to think of it, I haven't had a day off ever since I took over the Li Corporations. I'm not a workaholic. I just have too many things to handle. It's not easy running a gigantic corporation, you know?

So here I am, driving along the streets of Tokyo, on my way to the Li Corporations. I'm taking another road from the usual busy streets though, as it's about lunch time now and there will probably be a massive traffic jam at the main streets.

Out of a sudden, a little boy is pushed right across the street right in front me. Utilising my fast reflex and my Porsche's effective braking system, I manage to bring my convertible to a halt before it hit the kid.

Slightly alarmed and concerned, I step out of my convertible to have a look at the little boy. I run towards the kid and kneel down near him, "Hey, are you ok?" I ask gently.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," the kid says as he raises his head up to look at me. To my utter surprise, it is Shinji who I find myself staring at.

"Shinji!" I say in surprise.

"Oh, it's you Daddy! Hello," he says cheerfully with a smile. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school now?" I ask.

"No, today is the weekly Outdoor Day. Parents get to spend time with their child at the park, along with the teachers. We're supposed to be exercising and doing outdoor sports today," Shinji answers.

I nod my head as I listen to his explanation. However, the wounds and bruises on the little kid is enough to catch my attention.

"God, Shinji, you're bleeding!" I say as I take a handkerchief from my pocket. I use my handkerchief to wipe the blood which can be seen on his palm. Shinji winces slightly in pain. Then, I keep the handkerchief in my pocket. I have use for it later.

"No, I'm fine, Daddy. It's just slight cuts here and there. And Daddy, that's not my bl-"

"Shinji!" a boy shouts as he runs towards us. A boy around Shinji's age comes over and rushes over to Shinji's side. "Shinji, are you ok? You're hurt," the boy says as he takes a packet of tissue out from his pocket and gently wipes the blood from Shinji's legs.

There are wounds and bruises all over Shinji's arms and legs. His lips are also slightly bruised. Seeing those cuts on Shinji is enough to make my blood boil.

"Jake, I'm fine. It's just some cuts and bruises," Shinji says as he tries to smile and stand up.

"No, it's not fine. How could anyone hurt you like this? Worse, you're pushed across the street. You could have been killed," I say angrily.

"It's no big deal really. I'm fine, aren't I?" Shinji insists.

"No, this uncle is right. You are not fine. You're always being bullied. You never fight back. I know Shinji don't like fighting but it's **not** OK!" Jake says angrily as well as he turns to me.

"Uncle, Shinji is always being bullied at school. Bad boys like to bully Shinji especially on Outdoor Day. They laugh at Shinji. They say Shinji does not have any father. They say Shinji's mother and father break up already. They say Shinji's father don't want him anymore," Jake says.

Hearing those words from Jake makes my blood boil even further. How could they say such things about an innocent kid. A guilty thought immediately pricks me.

If it's true Shinji is my son, then I….

"And uncle, they always hit Shinji. They push him and even do bad things to Shinji. Earlier, they push Shinji towards the road, telling Shinji to get away from here," Jake continues.

"They're just four years old. How could four-year olds be so violent? Then what about the bad kids's mothers? Don't they know what their children are doing?" I ask, trying to control the anger in my voice.

"No, they are seven years old. They are older than us and much bigger sized. Their mothers are bad people too. They scold us whenever I try to talk back to help Shinji. They say we do not respect elders and Shinji is not from a good family," Jake says.

"Jake, stop. There's no need to tell Daddy all this. I'm sure they don't mean it," Shinji says.

"Daddy? You're Shinji's daddy? Good, then you must help Shinji. Make those bad boys stop bullying him," Jake says.

"Jake, stop! I'm really fine, Jake. I—"

Just then, I can sense a huge rock hurling towards Shinji. Thanks to my quick reflexes and my martial-arts training, I manage to catch the rock with my hands and stop it from hitting Shinji.

That is really the last straw. I don't care whether Shinji is my biological son or not. Since he calls me daddy, I'm not gonna let the son of Syaoran Li to be bullied like this.

I stand up firmly and glare back at a group of kids. I believe they are the ones who threw the rock earlier. There are smug looks on their faces. Shinji stands up wobbily with the help of his friend, Jake.

"Why, Shinji? Feeling so helpless after just a few hits?" one of the boys sneer. "Yeah, and who is this big uncle? Your dear _**daddy**_?" another continues taunting. Then, the boys laugh loudly among themselves.

Enraged, I throw the rock that I'm gripping towards the group of boys with full force. As expected, the rock hits the wall behind them and crushes into tiny bits. The rock missed them by a few inches.

That is enough to scare the wits out of the boys. They seem terrified and frightened. I did not want the rock to hit them. I aimed for the wall because I want them to be scared.

"Nobody bullies my son and gets away with it," I say angrily as I continue glaring at them. Terrified, the group of boys begins wailing loudly. A few seconds later, their mothers come running out to get them.

"Dear, what's wrong? Who bullied you? Tell mummy," one of the mothers says in a disgustingly sweet voice.

The boys point towards me and the group of mothers immediately sneer at me, giving me a disgusted look.

"Oh, and who is this? The long-lost father of that loser kid? Like father like son. Since the son is such a useless brat, it's no wonder the father is a loser who picks on little kids too," one of the mothers say.

"Yeah, and what? Is that a fake Armani suit? What's the big idea dressing up like Syaoran Li? He must really badly wants to be like Syaoran-sama so much," another retorts.

That is enough to make me wanna strangle the mothers. How dare they hurl insults like that? I'm so making them pay. Shinji tugs at my pants, urging me to just leave but my mind is already made up.

**I'm so not leaving without a confrontation.**

I gently hold Shinji's hand and walk towards the group of mothers, all the while giving them a murderous glare. Jake follows behind us. The group of mothers no doubt feel intimidated by me.

"Yes, I'm the father of Shinji Li. And you know what, my son is **not** a loser, unlike your sons who is obviously too** fat **for their own good just like those inflated balloons," I say in a cold voice.

The mothers gasp in shock as the boys wail louder. "Oh and what did you say? Like father like son? Shouldn't it be like mother like son? Since the mothers are so nasty like a group of _female dogs_, it's not surprising that the sons are as bad too," I continue, leaving the mothers utterly speechless.

"And I don't have to act like Syaoran Li because I **AM** Syaoran Li. This is a real Armani unlike that fake fur pouch you're carrying," I say coldly, making one of the mothers hide her pouch in utter humiliation.

"Oh and the next time you ever bully my son or Jake again, I won't let you off as easily as this. I'm sure you know that considering my networking, it won't be much of a hassle for me to let your family end up homeless on the streets. I'll make sure you and your family end up penniless and jobless. " I say warningly.

The group of mothers and their sons seem too scared for words. I carry Shinji up as he seems to be wincing in pain as he stands. Then, I thank Jake for his help and for being such a good friend.

Before I walk into my convertible, I take one last look at the bunch of bullies and their mothers, "Don't say I didn't warn you. I'll have my eyes on you all the time. Nobody gets away after bullying my son," I say coldly as I get into my Porsche with Shinji.

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

I pace around the living room anxiously. My mind is in a whirlpool and my heart is hammering non-stop. Yes, I'm waiting for Syaoran to bring the mini Syaoran back.

I know all about the whole incident today at the park. After hearing the news about Syaoran's confrontation from Shinji's homeroom teacher, I immediately rushed back from the Li Corporations, considering my work for the day was done.

Part of me is really grateful towards Syaoran for what he did for Shinji. **BUT** there's also a part of me who's really worried what Syaoran might do with Shinji.

Considering the whole issue about Shinji and Syaoran's relationship isn't settled yet.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. I immediately race towards the door and open the door. I sigh with relief to see Syaoran and Shinji standing at the door.

I kneel down and hug Shinji. "Shinji, you're back!" I say.

"Hi, mummy. Sorry to make you worry," Shinji say with a smile. I release my hug and I stare at him. There are band-aids and bandages around his legs and arms.

And his lips is bruised.

I'm so gonna poison those kids who bully Shinji.

"Thanks, Syaoran for bringing Shinji back," I say to Syaoran.

"No problem. Hey, Sakura, can we talk? Syaoran asks in a serious voice.

"Err…..Sure. Shinji darling, just go into the house first, ok? Chiharu will help to clean your wounds and change you out of your clothes," I say gently to Shinji. Shinji nods and smiles. Then, he waves goodbye to Syaoran.

I close the door after Shinji has walked in and walks out to the lawn with Syaoran. Syaoran is the first to break the silence between us.

"Sakura, do you know that Shinji is constantly being bullied at school?" Syaoran asks.

"I know. Shinji sometimes come back with bruises here and there. He tries to hide it but I can see it. I asked him a few times but he denied being bullied. I didn't want to pressure him so I did not force him to spill. This is the first time he came back so badly hurt," I say.

"Well, your son could have been killed. They pushed him across the road. I can't believe you didn't take any actions towards the bullies. How could you watch Shinji being bullied like that and feign ignorance?"

"I did confront them. I went to school and scolded the kids and their mothers without Shinji's knowledge. I told them to stop bullying Shinji and they-"

"And they what? Your threats are too soft and they aren't even threatened by it. You should have take firmer action instead of just talking nicely to them like I know you would," Syaoran says angrily.

"For your information, I did **not** talk nicely to them. I got into a huge argument with them. I'm Shinji's mum. Of course I care about Shinji. You have no rights at all to malign me like this," I say angrily.

"Well, they obviously aren't threatened by you. If your threats are really effective, Shinji wouldn't have been in this state now!" Syaoran raises his voice.

"Oh, so it's my fault now? Well, let me tell you, my dear husband. It's not my fault that they look down on me because I don't have a husband who supports me all the time. They called me a whore who seduces people's husband. That's why Shinji doesn't have a dad. They think Shinji is an illegitimate child. God knows where my husband is. He's constantly with another lady who claims to be his rightful wife. He doesn't even care about me or Shinji!" I say in a moment of rage.

"I do care about you. I do care about Shinji. Isn't it your fault you never gave me a chance to take care of Shinji as his dad? You're the one who kept his existence as a secret from me," Syaoran says in a rage too.

Ok, this is getting way dangerous. I'm really afraid that if I continue being angry like this, I'll end up spilling all the secrets I've kept so hard for all these years.

I need to calm down.

"That again? Pur-lease, Syaoran, Shinji is **NOT** your son. He is **MY** son. My **adopted** son. Stop being delusional," I say.

"Words don't prove anything. We'll see when the test results come out," Syaoran says calmly.

My heart suddenly comes to a stop.

Test results?

"What test results? I don't remember you taking Shinji to do any tests," I say as I narrow my eyes.

"Well, I used the blood I wiped from Shinji's palm to do a paternity test at the hospital earlier. When I brought Shinji to clean his wounds, I asked the doctor to conduct a paternity test. And the results will be out tomorrow," Syaoran says calmly.

My face pales when I hear what Syaoran says. I feel like I could just faint.

Doesn't this means Syaoran would discover the truth?

"Why, Sakura? You seem scared? Are you guilty of hiding something?" Syaoran sneers.

"N…NO! Of course not. Go ahead and do that dumb test. I'm just afraid you'll be disappointed with the results," I lie, trying to keep my cool.

"We'll see then. Tomorrow, let's go and collect the test results together. I'm sure you'll have no qualms going, unless you're afraid….."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Let's go then. We'll see," I say, trying to sound confident.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then," Syaoran says as he gets into his car and drives away.

After he drives away, I slowly walk back inside the house. My mind is in a total confusion and fear. A paternity test is enough to reveal the truth of Shinji's birth.

"Mummy," Shinji calls out as he runs towards me. I stare at him with a weak smile.

I stare at him with teary-eyes. There are cuts all over his body and bruises too. But he looks so undeniably like his father.

His father whom I hate but at the same time, can't help showing concern towards him as well.

I kneel down and suddenly hug Shinji. Tears begin to flow from my eyes.

"Mummy, don't be sad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you worry. Don't cry," Shinji says in a panicked and guilty voice.

Hearing his voice only makes me wanna cry harder. He is like my life to me. He is the only person I've ever come to love besides Syaoran.

He's the only memory I have that will remind me of his father.

How can I ever afford to lose him?

* * *

After a sleepless night and hours of pouring out woes to Tomoyo, I find myself in the hospital with Syaoran.

Yes, I've already decided.

When the truth comes out, I'll just explain the whole thing to Syaoran. If Syaoran wants to bring this case to court, so be it.

I won't back down without a fight for Shinji.

Syaoran seems to be totally quiet and serious. Both of us have not talked to each other since we've met this morning. We're now waiting for the doctor to come out.

I wait impatiently as my hearts hammers away. I feel really scared, worried and anxious but I'm masking all my emotions as I try to keep calm.

Just then, the doctor comes out. Syaoran and I stand up and walk towards the doctor.

"Doctor, how is it?" Syaoran asks.

"Oh doctor, there's no need to tell him the details. We both know the truth right. You just need to let me see the results and I'll explain to him," I say as I try to fake a smile.

"No, I want to hear it from the doctor himself, not you, Sakura. What is wrong with you? You have something to hide?" Syaoran says angrily.

"No! I just don't want to disappoint you. This is all pointless. Why waste your time? Don't you believe me?" I retort back.

"I would normally believe you but not this time. I know you, Sakura. You would hide Shinji's existence in a bid to avenge me," Syaoran says.

"Come on, Syaoran. I'm not childish like you. Why would I hide our son's existence from you? It just so happen Shinji is **NOT** your son," I lie, trying to convince him but to no avail.

"Ok, then let's just hear it from the doctor. Doctor, how is it?"

"Well, after a thorough check, it has been proven that the DNA from the blood…"

I hold my breath, waiting for the harsh verdict.

God, this is it. A matter of life and death.

"Does not match your DNA."

"No, listen Syaoran I can explain…..I-" I start to explain but halt when something struck me.

Wait.

What did he say?

"Doctor, come again. What did you just say?"

"I said the DNA of the blood doesn't match yours at all. It's impossible for that person whom you obtain the blood from to be your son. The person isn't even close enough to be your distant relative," the doctor finishes.

I stare at the doctor in shock. Syaoran is left speechless.

Ok, if Shinji is not Syaoran's son, whose son is he?

**I didn't have sex with another guy!**

Right?...

"Ok, doctor. Thanks. Let's go, Sakura. I'll give you a lift home," Syaoran says after regaining composure.

I nod dumbly as I follow Syaoran, all the while trying to answer the questions popping out from my brain.

* * *

The whole journey back, Syaoran was really quiet. Even now when we're at the doorstep of my mansion, he's still really quiet.

"Hey, Syaoran, I -"

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Syaoran says, breaking the silence. I'm left stunned by his apology.

Do you know how rare it is for Syaoran to say sorry?

It's like waiting for pigs to fly.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you. You're right. Shinji isn't my son. He's just an adopted son like you said. I should have trusted you," Syaoran says with a small smile.

"Oh well, I'm glad this issue is over. So now, we can go back to being like childhood friends, like before, right? No more_ 'Shinji issue'_ popping out. We can divorce peacefully and go our seperate ways amiably," I say, trying to lighten the mood, although a nagging feeling tugs my heart when I say the word divorce.

Syaoran smiles at me and nods. "So, I suppose I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow at work, boss," I say as I get out of his Porsche.

"Ok. See you," Syaoran replies as he tries to smile. Then, he waves and drives back to the main mansion.

Is it just me or did Syaoran look dejected?

Oh well, I have even more pressing matters. If Shinji isn't Syaoran's son, then whose son is he? Is he some stranger's kid?

Or did I carry the wrong baby back?

What the hell is going on?

I slowly walk into the mansion and I smile when I see Shinji. Doubts begin to arise within me. It's impossible. Shinji is Syaoran's son. They have the same looks, traits and character.

Shinji is like a **_mini _**Syaoran.

So why did the DNA test go wrong?

"Hi, mummy! You're back," Shinji says happily as he hugs me.

"Yeah, I'm back. I'm so happy to see you alright. Are your wounds better now?" I ask.

"Yup. Chiharu nee-san has been changing the dressings for me. I'm much better now after applying medication," Shinji says as he flashes his palms, arms and legs for me to see.

I smile as I'm glad to see him alright. However, my smile freezes when me eyes spot his palms.

Didn't Syaoran said he got the blood from Shinji's palm?

So why isn't there any scars of cuts on either of Shinji's palms?

"Shinji, did your palm got injured that day?"

"Yeah, it got bruised really bad when I fell down," Shinji replied.

"Oh, but Syaoran says that he wiped some blood from your palm."

"That's not my blood, mummy. I wanted to tell Daddy that but I was interrupted. That was Jake's blood. My palm accidentally brushed against Jake's wound before I fell down. It hurts when Daddy wiped the blood because it was badly bruised underneath," Shinji replies.

I suddenly can't help smiling widely. So that's how it is. Maybe god really wants to help me after all.

Thank you so much kami-sama.

"Mummy, why are you smiling like that?" Shinji asks, puzzled.

"Oh nothing darling. I'm just too happy. Too happy for words," I grin as I hug my dear son.

Hope is not lost after all.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I sit by the edge of my bed in my room, staring at the little chest in my hands. The chest holds something significant, something that completely changed my life six years ago. At the same time, nobody knows about what's inside the chest, for it's not their burden to bear.

It's mine.

And to think that a few years ago, I had sworn to keep this chest locked forever. It will never be opened ever again. I'll bring this secret to my grave. Yet, now, I find myself taking it out once more, a familiar pain constricting my heart.

My fingers work deftly, twisting the knob of the chest until it shows the correct combination of numbers.

5-7-0-4

Unknowingly, a little smile forms on my face. The numbers, they were the date I proposed to Sakura. I never did change the combination, although I'm not sure why. Maybe I never bothered to do so or maybe those numbers still mean a lot to me.

A 'click' sound echo in my ear and the chest opens slightly. Slowly, I open the chest, only to reveal a scroll, neatly tied with a ribbon.

Yes, it's this scroll; this is the scroll that changed everything. The constricting pain in my heart doubled when I stare grimly at the scroll. I untie the ribbon and open the scroll, revealing a secret I've kept all this while.

_**An Agreement of Arranged Marriage**_

_I, Dashan Li, hereby agree to let my son, Syaoran Li marry Amy Nie as his lawful and legal wife. If my son, Syaoran is to defy this contract or divorce Amy Nie in the future, the Li clan and all properties of the Li family, including the Li Corporations shall belong to the Elder Nie Ren and his daughter, Amy Nie._

_This contract can only be voided if Amy Nie divorces Syaoran Li without being forced to, with the former signing the divorce papers out of her own will. Syaoran Li and Yelan Li must not reveal this contract to a third party._

_Yours truly,_

_Dashan Li_

_Witnessed by,_

_Nie Ren_

I can still vividly remember how angry I was when Elder Nie showed me this contract. But I knew I had no choice because it had my father's signature on it. I could never understand why father did that when he knew I was happy with Sakura.

I defied at first but I slowly gave in. I can't possibly let the Li clan fall into Elder Nie's hands. I can't let my mother down, especially not after my father's death. That night, I told Sakura I loved Amy because I did not want to let her know the truth.

I knew I hurt her terribly but I tried to keep a cold look on. I can't afford to let her know. Slowly, we both drifted apart, thanks to Elder Nie's scheming plans. I slowly adapted to life with Amy and slowly learned to love her.

Or at least I thought I love her. Maybe I was just deluding myself that I love her. Maybe I just wanted to treat as a replacement for Sakura. Maybe I was just infatuated with her for a short while.

Nonetheless, it doesn't matter now. Five years later, I met Sakura back again. She grown much prettier than the last time I saw her. To my utter surprise, she said she wanted a divorce. I disagreed at first because my heart told me not to let her go.

But after a turn of events, I realized maybe it's better if we each go our separate ways. Maybe she'll find her happiness that she truly deserved. After that, I found out about Shinji. I begin to feel a little hope that the boy might be my son.

He might be **our** son.

But fate just had to be so cruel to us. Shinji, just like Sakura said, is just her adopted son. I felt disappointed beyond words. I felt my heart shattering into pieces when the test results came out.

I thought that maybe if Shinji is truly our son, then I can have a chance to bring up our son together.

I thought Shinji could be my key to make Sakura stay.

I thought that we could -

Smiling sadly, I shake away those thoughts in my head. I'm just being stupid again. What can I do? Even if Shinji is my son, can I really divorce Amy like that and lead a happy life with Sakura and my son?

Can I really abandon my family, my clan and everything that's shouldered on me?

Maybe Sakura and I are not fated to be together. Our fates are intertwined but we are not destined to be together. Our love story doesn't have a fairy tale ending, contrary to popular beliefs.

It's probably better this way. Now that I know Shinji isn't my son, then maybe I can let Sakura go. After all, we'll be divorced in a few more months.

But I also have to face a horrible reality I wish it wasn't true.

I'm slowly falling for Sakura again, just like before.

I'm not really sure of my own feelings but my heart tells me this is true. I **can't **afford to let Sakura ever know about this.

I snap out of my deep thoughts once I hear the opening sound of the bathroom door. Amy had just finished bathing. She'll be coming in soon. Hurriedly, I tie back the scroll and lock it back in the chest. Then, I shove the chest into my bedside drawer, slamming it shut.

I promise to never look back again in that chest.

When Amy opens the door, she sees me sitting on the bed with a weary look on my face. I give her a small smile. She is dressed in a pink robe, her long hair wet and let down past her shoulders.

"Hey, darling," she says in a seductive manner as she walked towards me.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask wearily, still strained from today's events.

"Never been better. I miss you a lot while I'm gone. Did you miss me?" Amy asks as she sits down beside me and put her arms around my neck.

"Yeah, of course I miss you," I answer with a smile.

"Then why don't we –"

"Not tonight, Amy. I'm tired. I want to rest early tonight," I say gently.

"Alright then. But you still have to give me a goodnight kiss," Amy says as she leans towards me.

Within a few seconds, I can feel her lips on mine. I tried to kiss her back, as passionate as I could but something struck me hard.

Kissing her no longer feels right anymore.

* * *

There you go, the horribly long chapter. Ok, I feel this chapter is really bad. I feel this is such a large twist of event that it might be a surprise. But trust me, from the beginning, I wanted it to be this way. I planned for Syaoran and Amy's marriage to be an agreement.

So terribly sorry if this chapter sucks and didn't live up to your expectations. But I'll really appreciate it if you would drop me a review to tell me what you think. I'm in a major dilemma now.

If the reviews are encouraging enough, I'll update by the end of this week. So, if you're free just drop me a review! =)

~Ja~


	14. A Dance from the Past

Alright, here it is, the next chapter. I actually wanted to post it up on Friday night but my dear brother just had to hog the computer to himself. So, I'm terribly sorry about that.

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites. I'm really happy and partly surprised because I thought that many would have lost interest in this fiction as I did not update for quite a long time.

So, thanks a lot for your continued encouragement!

Thank you to the following anonymous reviewers:

_CHASINGLEAVES, , James Birdsong, Akemi-kun, Anony, Witty Quoter, Cherry Pie, charlene, syaoran-cutie, paina, yang, thevil, kaijuu101, Strawberry-san, Tammy, nidayn, reader_, _lv2read, _

_Akemi-Kun: Don't give up on your fanfic. Gambateh! =)_

Hold on tight to your seat, cause this is another long chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_**Flashback**_

_Smiling sadly, I shake away those thoughts in my head. I'm just being stupid again. What can I do? Even if Shinji is my son, can I really divorce Amy like that and lead a happy life with Sakura and my son?_

_Can I really abandon my family, my clan and everything that's shouldered on me?_

_Maybe Sakura and I are not fated to be together. Our fates are intertwined but we are not destined to be together. Our love story doesn't have a fairy tale ending, contrary to popular beliefs._

_It's probably better this way. Now that I know Shinji isn't my son, then maybe I can let Sakura go. After all, we'll be divorced in a few more months._

_But I also have to face a horrible reality I wish it wasn't true._

_I'm slowly falling for Sakura again, just like before._

_I'm not really sure of my own feelings but my heart tells me this is true. I **can't **afford to let Sakura ever know about this._

_I snap out of my deep thoughts once I hear the opening sound of the bathroom door. Amy had just finished bathing. She'll be coming in soon. Hurriedly, I tie back the scroll and lock it back in the chest. Then, I shove the chest into my bedside drawer, slamming it shut._

_I promise to never look back again in that chest._

_When Amy opens the door, she sees me sitting on the bed with a weary look on my face. I give her a small smile. She is dressed in a pink robe, her long hair wet and let down past her shoulders._

_"Hey, darling," she says in a seductive manner as she walked towards me._

_"Hey, how are you?" I ask wearily, still strained from today's events._

_"Never been better. I miss you a lot while I'm gone. Did you miss me?" Amy asks as she sits down beside me and put her arms around my neck._

_"Yeah, of course I miss you," I answer with a smile._

_"Then why don't we –"_

_"Not tonight, Amy. I'm tired. I want to rest early tonight," I say gently._

_"Alright then. But you still have to give me a goodnight kiss," Amy says as she leans towards me._

_Within a few seconds, I can feel her lips on mine. I tried to kiss her back, as passionate as I could but something struck me hard._

_Kissing her no longer feels right anymore._

_**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Dance from the Past**_

**Sakura's POV**

"Syaoran-san, Sakura-san, I'm sure both of you are aware of why you're both here today, right?" a middle-aged man asks as he pushes up his glasses and stares at us.

Both Syaoran and I keep silent as we both nod our head.

Guess where we are.

Right.

We are now at the lawyer's office. I'm sure you're probably aware why we're here today, aren't you?

"From what I've heard from Syaoran-san last month, he said both of you are planning a divorce," the lawyer pauses.

Both of us nod.

"But the divorce is scheduled to be three months later from last month, which means it will be about two months from now," the lawyer finishes.

Both of us nod silently again.

"Very well, since both of you have confirmed it, then Sakura-san, perhaps you might want to go through this divorce proposal. Syaoran-san gave me instructions and I merely prepared this proposal according to his wishes," the lawyer says.

He hands over a pile of papers, neatly clipped together to me. "Thank you, Mr. Baker," I say as I take the papers. Then, I begin reading through the proposal.

The terms and conditions seem normal to me. As I continue reading through the proposal, my eyes stop at a certain line.

_-Sakura Kinomoto shall be bequeathed with USD 7.5 billion and 5% of Li Corporations shares._

My eyes widen in shock when I read that line.

USD 7.5 billion?

5% Li Corporations shares?

God, is a dream or something?

Syaoran seems to have noticed the sudden change in my expression. "Is there anything the matter, Sakura?" Syaoran asks.

"USD 7.5 billion? Syaoran, that's a little bit too much isn't it?" I ask rather hesitantly.

"Not at all. I think that amount is just right for a divorce settlement," Syaoran says calmly.

"But really, is there such a need? It's not as if there's a child's provision we're talking about here," I say.

Although the truth is I _have_ Shinji to take care of, but let's just keep it from him to make things simpler.

"Yes, there is a need. USD 7.5 billion is only like a quarter of Li Corporations annual profit. Besides, you have Shinji to take care of, right?" Syaoran asks.

My heart stops beating for a moment.

"I mean, he may not be my biological son. But since he calls me daddy, I want to see this son of mine grow up well and in a conducive environment," Syaoran finishes.

"Then about the 5% Li Corporations shares, I-"

"That is to sustain you and Shinji throughout your lives. I think the monthly dividend from the 5% shares would be enough to let you two lead a comfortable life," Syaoran says.

"But Syaoran, this –"

"Sakura, this is the only thing I can do for you. Ever since I married you, I don't think I've ever brought you happiness. Now that you can finally be free, I just want to give you what you should get. I want you to lead a happy life, start life afresh," Syaoran says, in a sincere tone.

There's a familiar tug at my heart when I hear him utter those words, but as usual, I decide to ignore it.

"Ok then. Don't come blame me if you suddenly go bankruptcy after this divorce," I say.

"In your dreams, Sakura," Syaoran says with a grin.

"So, anything else you would like to comment about the proposal, Sakura-san?" Mr. Baker asks with a smile.

"No. I'm fine with it," I say as I nod my head.

"Good. Since this is just a first draft, I'll have to prepare the final draft. It'll be finished in a few weeks time. I'll have you two to come over and go through it by then to make sure both of you still agree to divorce each other. This is part of our procedures. I assume both of you have no problems with that?" Mr. Baker asks.

Both of us shake our head.

"Great. I'll contact you when the final draft is done," Mr. Baker says.

"Sakura, can you please wait for me at my Porsche? There are still a few things I would like to discuss with Mr. Baker. Oh, and please confirm our flight to Lidia Island," Syaoran says.

"Ok. I'll wait for you at your convertible then," I nod as I walk out of the office.

I wonder what Syaoran wants to talk to Mr. Baker about.

Oh well, I have other things to do. I have to phone to confirm our flight to Lidia Island, like what my boss just ordered me to do.

No, we are not eloping to a romantic vacation together.

We're going there for **work** purposes.

Yes, strictly work purposes.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

"Mr. Baker, I hope you'll keep this whole divorce thing a secret. I really don't want the gossips or tabloids to know about this," I say firmly, after I'm sure Sakura has left the room.

"Rest assured, Li-san. I will guard this secret with my life. I'll personally handle this case. I know the consequences if this were to be leaked out to the media," Mr. Baker says.

"Good. I really don't want the media and paparazzi to cause trouble to Sakura and Shinji after we've divorced. You know how deadly the media can be," I say with a sigh.

"Yeah, the whole world will certainly be thrown into frenzy if they were to know about this. Sakura-san will probably be hunted all day by those hungry paparazzi," Mr. Baker agrees.

"Precisely. That is why I want to avoid that from happening. I trust you, Mr. Baker. You've always been my trusted legal advisor," I say with a tiny smile.

"Thanks for placing trust in me. I won't disappoint you, Syaoran-san. If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I can tell you still love that girl. In the marriage agreement Nie-san showed me a few years back with you, it is only stated that you mustn't divorce Amy Nie but it didn't state you cannot marry another wife other than her. What I don't understand is, if you still love Sakura, why do you still want to divorce that girl?" Mr. Baker asks.

"Because it's time for me to let her go free," I say.

"Excuse me? I don't quite understand."

"With me, she won't get any happiness. I can't give her what she deserves. It's not right for me to be selfish, even if I want her to stay by my side. So, I think the best choice would be to let her go," I say quietly.

Mr. Baker nods in understanding. "Ok, if there's nothing else, I'll get going. Sakura's gonna throw a fit if she waits for me too long," I say, trying to smile.

"Ok, good bye, Syaoran-san," Mr. Baker says with a smile.

I nod back as I turn to walk out from his office.

"Wait, Syaoran-san!"

Halting in my steps, I turn to look at Mr. Baker.

"Does that mean that if the marriage agreement didn't exist, you'll be spending your life with that girl without any regrets?" Mr. Baker asks.

I smile as I turn away and start walking.

"_Osoraku, neh?"_

* * *

I take out my Polo suitcase from my walk-in closet and lay it down on the bed. Guess I better start packing my things now. Sakura will probably be mad if she waits too long for me at the airport.

As I rummage through my closet, I simply grab a few suits and neckties which I think would be appropriate for the functions at Lidia Island. There is never a need for me to take long to pack my clothes because I know I'll probably look good in anything.

Pardon me for my huge ego but hey, when you know you're hot and girls swoon over you like crazy, you tend to be like that.

Trust me.

Besides, I only want to look my very best for the one special girl in my eyes.

Ok, fine. I better go and find a suitable suit to wear for the ball during the launching. After all, Sakura will be there.

I mean, many _reporters and high profile clients_ will be there.

I begin my search for the perfect suit, rejecting any suits I deem as unsuitable and flashy. Finally, my eyes land on one perfect one. Smiling to myself, I grab the suit and put it in my suitcase.

Of course, one mustn't forget the necktie which goes with it. A godly ensemble would not be perfect without the finishing touch – the necktie.

After making sure everything I need is in the suitcase, I zip up the suitcase and glance at my watch.

God, it's close to 3 p.m. Sakura would definitely throw a fit if I miss the flight.

I hurry towards the door of my room, carrying my suitcase and grabbing my briefcase as I move along, only to be stopped by my wife.

"Amy," a surprised tone escapes my lips.

"Syaoran Li, what is this rumour I've been hearing everywhere I go? It's even circulating throughout the Internet!" Amy asks demandingly.

This is just _great_. I'm late and I have to deal with my wife's demands at a time like this.

"Amy, let's just ignore those rumours. You know they aren't true. Aren't we both used to listening to all those rumours?"

"No, but this time, it's different. It involves Shinji and that damn girl, Sakura," Amy says.

My ears perk up when I hear the names. She's right.

This **is** different.

"What about them?"

"Apparently, there are people who heard you proclaiming that Shinji is your son, in **public**. Oh, and you defended Shinji, saying that you'll protect that kid no matter what it takes," Amy says spitefully.

"Look, Shinji was being bullied that day. Of course I had to defend him. I can't just watch a kid in danger can I?"

"Fine. But do you have to go to the extend of claiming that kid is your son? Do you know how serious that is?"

"I am serious about Shinji being my son. I know he's Sakura's adopted son but I don't see what's the big deal if I acknowledge him as my son. He can be my godson," I say exasperatedly.

"Then what about my reputation? I'm your wife, Syaoran Li. By acknowledging another kid to be your son, where do I stand in your life?"

"At times like this, all you care about is your reputation? Please bear in mind that Sakura is also my wife," I say, raising my voice.

"Yes, but not for long. You're going to divorce her next month," Amy retorts back.

"But now, she is **still** my wife. You may be my one and only wife in the eyes of many but Sakura has been my wife far longer than you. I can't just brush off all her affairs. I can't just watch her son being bullied and do nothing," I say angrily.

"At the end of the day, all you want to say is that you regret marrying me, don't you?" Amy asks angrily.

"Look, I don't have time to argue about this with you. I'm late for my flight," I say.

"Where are you going?" Amy asks.

"I'm going to Lidia Island. There's a launching for the Blue Wave project," I say coldly, still pissed off by her.

"I want to go too," Amy demands.

"Amy, you can't go. You told me you don't want to go when I asked you. You said you had some photo shoot at London. So, I've asked one of the directors to go instead."

"Well, I can cancel the photo shoot. Just tell that lame director he can't go because **I'm** going," Amy says nonchalantly.

"Amy! Why can't you be more responsible? How can you cancel your photo shoot just like that? Do you know how much trouble you'll be bringing to others? And I cannot just tell the director he can't go. I won't go back on my words," I say firmly, giving her a cold look.

"Fine then. Who are you going with? How long will you be out?"

"For about five or six days. I'll be going with my secretary," I say as I take one final look at my room, trying to remember if I forgot anything. At this time, I've completely ignored Amy who is blocking my way, tired with her preachings and unreasonable demands.

"Your secretary? Rika? That nerdy girl?" Amy says in disgust.

"No, Rika is not my secretary now. I've a new secretary. And Rika is not nerdy," I say, almost impatiently.

"You've changed secretary? Why doesn't anybody tell me that? Who is your new secretary?" Amy asks as she narrows her eyes.

I roll my eyes. "God, Amy. Stop! I'm running late now and I have **no** time to answer all your demands and preachings. Let's talk when I get back," I say as I walk out of the room, despite hearing her calling my name in vain.

I know she'll probably be really mad now but my flight is definitely more important than her unreasonable demands.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I can't freaking believe Syaoran would just ignore me like that.

I know what caused him to change.

It's all because of that shameless slut, Sakura.

And who the hell is Syaoran's new secretary?

I take out my cell phone from my pouch and dial a number I know too well. "Hello, Joker-san. I want you to do something for me," I say.

"I want you to find out everything you can about Syaoran Li's new secretary."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

OH—MY—GOD

This has got the be one of the grandest resort I've ever seen. The whole architectural just seems too impressive for words.

I stare at the entrance of Paprika Resort in amazement. How could anyone build such an amazing resort in such a secluded island?

"Sakura, if you don't close your mouth, flies are going to fly in," Syaoran comments.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I straighten myself and regain composure. Syaoran smirks as he continues staring at me.

"So, what do you think of the resort? Isn't it a job well done?" Syaoran asks.

"Well, it's presentable, I guess. It's pretty much up to the standard," I say nonchalantly.

"Presentable? Darling, you were completely gob smacked by it from your expression earlier. Just admit it, Syaoran Li is awesome in _everything_ he does," Syaoran says with a smirk.

As much as I hate to admit it, this resort _is_ under one of Li Corporations latest project, the Blue Wave project.

Yes, the project Syaoran worked so hard together with Eriol.

And yes again, this resort is simply_ too _impressive for words.

"Fine, it really amazes me but it's not only your effort. Eriol played quite a big part too," I counter.

"True, Eriol really did put in a lot of effort as well but without me, this project wouldn't have been a success," Syaoran says smugly.

I roll my eyes. This guy certainly has a huge ego. "Yeah, yeah. You're too awesome for words, Syaoran-sama, _my dear boss_," I say sarcastically.

Syaoran chuckles and shakes his head. "So, I'm sure you know we'll share a room right?" Syaoran asks.

"WHAT?" I shriek in complete surprise.

"Well, you _are_ my wife after all. It's perfectly normal for us to share a room," Syaoran says as he slings his arms around my waist.

"I'm your wife but I'm your _close-to-be-ex_ wife. So, it is **NOT** normal for us to share a room," I say, trying to push him away.

"Sakura, don't say that. I'm sure your heart still beats fast when you're near me, don't you?" Syaoran asks huskily as he leans in nearer to me.

I try to keep myself from blushing as he closes the gap between us.

"Besides, I know you want me, just like how I want you," Syaoran says as he whispers in my ears.

At this time, my whole face is as flushed as a tomato.

Seeing my reaction, Syaoran starts laughing as he releases his grip on my waist. "I'm just kidding, Sakura. Your reaction is just too amusing," Syaoran says as he continues laughing.

"I hate you, you stupid jerk!" I say angrily, still flushing.

"Sorry, girl. Let's go in. I'll make the necessary sleeping arrangements for you, in a **different** room," Syaoran says as he smiles and walks in.

I'm left standing at the entrance, trying to get a grip of myself as I stare at his retreating back.

There is just one thing that I really hate to admit.

My heart is still beating wildly, as my face continues to blush.

* * *

Curse those flashing lights and the shutter sound of the cameras.

Can't those reporters just stop taking photos for like ten minutes?

Yes, I'm in the middle of the press conference for the Blue Wave project. At first, I was really intimidated by the huge crowd of journalists and reporters who attended the press conference. The whole conference hall is filled with reporters and journalists from different countries.

Well, that is exactly what I expected anyway. This _is_ Li Corporations after all.

Eriol is now explaining about the Blue Wave project and the facilities here to the mass of reporters and journalists. Just like Syaoran, he is ever calm and composed. He flashes his charming smile to the reporters after they ask a question.

Yup, Tomoyo definitely chose the right husband.

Syaoran on the other hand seems serious and cool. He smiles from time to time but his smiles aren't exactly those genuine smiles he flashes to those close to him. His smile is more to the kind of smile he flashes around people during businesses or social parties.

Me?

I'm trying not to be blinded by the bright flashes from the cameras. I'm smiling too, and my cheeks are starting to sore like hell.

**_Note to self – Learn how to 'fake-smile' from expert Syaoran Li._**

"Ok, so anymore questions?" Syaoran asks to the audience.

"Li-san, how long have you been planning this project? How long has this project been in your mind?"

"Well, Eriol and I have been planning this project ever since last year. Once we got the inspiration, I immediately decided to implement this project. After the meeting with the board of directors, everyone approved and we began working hard to make this project a success," Syaoran answers.

"What is in your mind when you decided to implement this project?"

"At first, Lidia Island is just a small secluded island. So, I've decided to turn this island into a major tourist attraction. But this major tourist attraction shall not be tainted by pollution. We at Li Corporations will see to it. I want tourists to be able to enjoy the facilities and the beauty of nature here."

"Any special places that is your favourite spot here?"

"Well, there is also a secret place where the scenery is simply breathtaking. It kind of reminds me of my favourite view I used to share with my best friend when I was small. This place is of course very difficult to find. It took me quite a while to find it when I first explored this island. But I can assure you, anyone who finds it would be very lucky," Syaoran says with a smile.

Yes, it's a genuine small smile.

Somehow, my cheeks start to turn a little red. I can't help but think the _'friend'_ Syaoran meant in his speech refers to me.

I must be delusional, aren't I?

"Any more questions?" Syaoran asks.

"If you don't mind me asking, Li-san, where is your wife? Isn't she supposed to be here by her husband's side to celebrate this wonderful achievement with him?"

Um, Syaoran's wife_** is**_ here. And _**I'm**_ certainly by his side to celebrate with him. I'm even **standing** by his side.

"She has a photo shoot at London so she's unable to make it. It's really a pity though," Syaoran answers with a smile.

"Li-san, what is it about this rumour that's been circulating in Internet, saying you've acknowledged a boy to be your son?" a reporter asks.

My eyes widen in shock as I try to control my trembling heart.

I knew this is bound to happen sooner or later.

"Yeah, and I've heard that this boy is actually your secretary, Kinomoto-san's son," another journalist says.

Suddenly, everyone stares at me and murmurings among the crowd can be heard.

Oh god, what should I do now?

"Please, calm down. I guess I have no choice but to tell the truth," Syaoran says.

I widen my eyes and stare at Syaoran in shock.

Truth?

How much truth is he going to reveal to the world?

Syaoran turns to me and smile, unaffected by the pleading stare I'm giving him.

"The truth is, Sakura has been my childhood best friend. We grew up together so naturally our relationship is very close. We went our separate ways after high school and we've recently met up. Shinji is Sakura's adopted son. Since we both share such a close relationship, I suppose there's no harm in acknowledging Shinji as my godson. Don't you agree?" Syaoran finishes calmly with a smile. The reporters and journalists nod their heads in agreement as they scribble away in their notepads.

I breathe a sigh of relief when everyone seems to buy what Syaoran said. He can certainly lie without batting an eyelid.

And how can he answer questions thrown to him with such calmness?

"Well, if there are no more questions, then I conclude this press conference. I hope all of you will be able to attend the party for the launch tomorrow. Thank you," Syaoran says as he bows politely, earning a thunderous applaud from the crowd.

Yup, Syaoran Li definitely has what it takes to be the CEO Li Corporations.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I knock on Sakura's room door impatiently as I tap my feet. "Sakura, are you done yet?" I yell.

"Just give me ten more minutes, Syaoran!" I hear Sakura's voice.

"That's precisely what you said like what, _**thirty**_ minutes ago," I say in resentment.

"Oh, Syaoran, just stop rushing me. Go sit at the couch and do something to amuse yourself," Sakura shouts back.

I roll my eyes as I walk towards the nearby couch and slump down.

I'm now waiting at Sakura's suite which also happens to be my suite.

Yes, we both shared the same suite ever since we got here because I thought that it would be more convenient for me to discuss any issues about the launch with Sakura.

But rest assured, I did **not** share the same room with her.

As the clock ticks by, my patience is slowly wearing off to a thin line. God, I seriously **don't** understand why does Sakura have to take _so_ long to get ready.

It's_ just_ a party for the launching of a project.

I suddenly have a sense of déjà-vu. This is the exact situation when I waited for Sakura at her house during prom night.

Amy also takes a very long time to get ready for a party, which is why I always work out some excuse to leave for the party without her.

Girls, I never understand them.

After a few more excruciating minutes, I hear the opening of the door. I heave a sigh as I stand up and walk towards Sakura's room.

"Do you know how freaking long I have to wa-"

I halt in my words when eyes land on Sakura. Sakura is wearing a cream-coloured halter dress, with simple beads and sequins at the hems. The dress is knee-length and looks simple yet elegant. It hugs Sakura's curves perfectly.

Sakura is simply too gorgeous for words that I am completely speechless for the moment.

"So, how do I look? I think I look a little weird," Sakura says, slightly embarrassed.

"No, you look simply beautiful. Too beautiful for words," I say with a smile.

Sakura blushes as she smiles. "You look very hot yourself. But you must have heard that all the time," Sakura says.

"Yeah, but it's different when you're the one who says it," I say, without realizing what I had just uttered.

Sakura seems a little taken aback by my words. "I mean, you're like my secretary and my sort of _date_ for the night. Of course I want to hear your opinion. This is a Calvin Klein ensemble after all," I quickly amend.

"Right. You will look perfect with just one final touch," Sakura says as she leans forward near me. Then, she adjusts my necktie which I didn't realize was slightly crooked.

"There, perfect," Sakura says with a smile.

"Ok, then let's go," I say as I smile back at her.

* * *

The party of the launching is just what I had expected. It's so lively and crowded with people. The guests aren't just random guests. They are all elites in their careers, ranging from successful entrepreneurs to high profile celebrities.

And I also happen to find out a very true equation.

**Being with Syaoran Li = Being in the middle of attention**

Yes, I'm not kidding. My cheeks are sore from all the smiling and my feet hurts from walking around with Syaoran. As usual, Syaoran introduces me to his clients and I would politely greet them. This has been going on for almost two hours.

"Ah, Syaoran Li, what a pleasure seeing you," an elderly man calls out.

I swear I am not lying when I say that I just saw Syaoran's eyebrows twitch a little. Silently, I study this elderly man's appearance. He seems like a sly, cunning, lecherous old man.

"Yasu-san, it's an honour to have you attending this party tonight," Syaoran says with a smile, a** fake** one.

"The honour is mine. It'll be foolish of me to turn down an invitation to the launching of Li Corporations' latest project. After all, it is a known fact how influential Li Corporation is," Yasu says with a smirk.

Syaoran merely nods and smiles back. Yes, I'm affirmative.

He hates this guy.

"So, aren't you going to introduce this gorgeous young lady to me?" he asks eyeing me.

At first, Syaoran glances at me rather hesitantly but he quickly regains composure and smiles back politely.

"This is my new secretary, Sakura….Kinomoto," Syaoran says, pausing at my surname.

I bow and smile politely as Yasu nods his head. "And Sakura, this is—"

"Allow me. I'm Yasu Taroda, the CEO of Higa Corporations. It's a great pleasure to meet a beautiful young lady like you," He says as he kisses the back of my hand, after caressing it.

Ee yew.

I'm so going to disinfect my hands after this.

From the edge of my eyes, I can see Syaoran's knuckles turning white and there is a slight rage in his eyes.

Could it be that he's jealous?

"Sakura-san, your hands are really as smooth as tofu. A very gorgeous young lady indeed," he says while eyeing me with a smirk.

I try to put on my best smile while resisting the urge to punch him in his face.

And he's** still **holding onto my hand!

Now I know why Syaoran hates him.

"Sakura, you said you are thirsty right? I'm thirsty too, perhaps you can go get us three a drink or something?" Syaoran asks smoothly as he gently pulls me towards his side, successfully releasing me from the lecherous man's grip.

I silently thank Syaoran for his rescue. I feel as if I'm about to kill that guy if he continues like that.

"Sure, I'll be happy to," I say with a smile as Syaoran smiles back. Nevertheless, when I am just about to walk away, I feel a hand grabbing onto me.

"Don't leave yet, my dear beauty. I'm sure Syaoran can wait for the drink. Let's just a have a dance together first," Yasu says.

Syaoran immediately grows serious and his eyes are silently glaring at Yasu, much to the latter's oblivion.

"Err, Yasu-san, I don't think this is a good idea. I have a lot of things to do and I'm afraid I might not be free for a dance," I say, trying to be polite.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Syaoran wouldn't mind that you accompany me for a dance just for a while. He is after all a _gracious_ host," Yasu says eyeing Syaoran.

"Actually, I don't think Sakura is free to dance with you. She – "

"Are you going to deny me of this simple request of mine? If words go out that you are simply not gracious enough, who knows what impact it may bring to Li Corporations? You do know that you need to please me to make your next big project a success, right? I_ am_ after all one of your sponsors," Yasu says with a smirk.

Syaoran continues glaring at him, all the while keeping silent. I know he's making a really tough decision in that mind of his. I can't possible make Syaoran choose like this.

"You know what, Yasu-san, I think I don't need– "

"I'll dance with you, Yasu-san," I say, interrupting Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes widen in surprise as he stares at me.

"It's just a dance, there's no harm to it," I say calmly.

"Great, just great. Since the lady has agreed, then let's move on," Yasu says as he holds me hand and leads me to the dance floor.

I can feel Syaoran's gaze on my back I walk with Yasu to the dance floor.

I'm so sorry, Syaoran.

I just can't make you choose between me and the corporation.

* * *

Dancing with this perverted man is probably one of the worst experiences I've ever had in my life. Even fighting with Amy is much _better_ than this.

I can feel his hands caressing my back and each time he tries to advance, I'll try to divert his attention by starting a topic or pushing his hand away nonchalantly.

But the problem is, I'm running out of topics to talk to this man!

"Sakura-san, are you free tonight? After the party?"

"Why are you asking so, Yasu-san," I say curtly.

"If you're free, perhaps we can spend a little time alone tonight, at my suite," he says in a lecherous tone.

Gross, I'm having Goosebumps even thinking about it.

This man is seriously a lecherous jerk.

"I'm afraid I'm not free tonight. I have something on," I say.

"I won't take no for an answer, Sakura-san. You must – "

"Sorry to butt in, but I believe it's **my** turn to dance with this beauty now," says a familiar voice.

I turn around and I widen my eyes in surprise.

"Who are you?" Yasu asks as he stops dancing.

"I'm Kaname Ichijou, CEO of Ichijou Industries," Kaname answers smoothly.

"Oh, so you're Tao's son. Didn't your father teach you not to interrupt in other people's affairs?" Yasu asks sneeringly.

"He did. But he also taught me to always help someone in distress," Kaname says as he pulls me over to his side and slings his arm around my waist.

"Does Sakura-san seem in distress to you? We were simply talking and it is none of your business," Yasu says, glaring at Kaname.

"Talking? You were practically groping her. I didn't know the CEO of Higa Corporation hits on younger women. I wonder what will people say when they hear about this." Kaname taunts.

"You immature—"

"And, Sakura's business is **my** business. She is a very precious childhood friend of mine and I won't let you bully her like this. If you ever lay your hands on her again, I'll make sure the whole world knows about all your dirty secrets," Kaname warns as he glares at Yasu.

Then, with his arm around my waist, he leads me away from that old jerk. Once we are at a safe distance, we start to dance, together with the crowd.

"That is seriously the first time I've seen Kaname-senpai's fierce side," I say as I smile.

"I guess that's because I always appear friendly to everyone. But there are times when I would be fierce, especially when I have to protect a very good friend of mine," Kaname says.

"Anyways, thanks. I'm so happy you rescued me from the old man's clutches," I say.

"You're welcome. By the way, you look very pretty today," Kaname compliments.

I feel a blush rising my cheeks as I stare at Kaname's appearance. He's pretty hot himself, clad in a white tuxedo. He is certainly as hot as Syaoran.

"You're not too bad yourself. I'm sure a lot of girls are swooning over you," I say.

"They are? I thought they would be swooning over Syaoran," Kaname jokes as he chuckles.

"Ok, half of the population swoons over Syaoran, the other half swoons over you," I conclude.

"So which half are you?"

That question completely throws me aback. I don't know how I should answer him.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. I can't possibly make you choose right? Syaoran is your childhood best friend. Besides, he's your boss. You might get fired if you give the wrong response," Kaname says with a smile.

"So, you know that Syaoran is my boss?"

"Yeah, I heard it from my friends in the corporate world. They say you're replacing Rika-san. So, I assume you're close with Syaoran again?"

Yes, but the problem is...I'm afraid of being _too_ close to him.

"Yeah, almost like the old days," I lie.

As we continue to dance for a few minutes, a tap on my shoulder makes us both stop dancing. I turn around to see who is the one interrupting my dance with Kaname-senpai.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two."

"Not at all, Syaoran. Great party for a launching, buddy," Kaname says with a smile as he hugs Syaoran as a friendly gesture. Syaoran smiles and returns the hug.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. If it's possible, I would like to borrow Sakura awhile. The launching ceremony is about to begin soon," Syaoran says.

"Ok, sure. I'll see you again, Sakura. You too, Syaoran," Kaname says.

"Thanks, Kaname-senpai," I say as I smile at him. Syaoran smiles back and nods. Then, Syaoran holds my hands as he leads me up the stage with him for the launching ceremony.

* * *

I have to admit, this whole project is such a huge success. This project is sure to rake in a lot of money for Li Corporations.

Syaoran Li is indeed a genius, as quoted by most of the magazines.

As I stand at the corridor outside of the hall, enjoying the cool night breeze, I can't help but think of a certain amber eyed guy.

I don't know why but I feel really happy when I see his happy face during the launching ceremony.

I'm not falling for him again, am I?

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" Syaoran asks as he walks towards me.

"I feel really tired from entertaining all your guests for you. So I came here to take a break. Some of your guests are really troublesome, especially that Yasu guy," I say.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Syaoran asks, in a rather protective tone, the tone he used to use whenever someone bullied me when we were small.

"No, but he _did_ grope me though. But no major harm," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with him. By tomorrow, the whole world will know about all his dirty little secrets and weird obsessions," Syaoran says with a smirk.

"Syaoran! How could you do that? Isn't he like a valued sponsor of Li Corps?"

"Big deal. I'll just find a new sponsor. He ought to pay for what he had done," Syaoran says, a slight rage in his tone.

Never mess with Syaoran Li. You certainly wouldn't want to be in his hate list.

"Hey, let's elope," Syaoran says with a grin.

"ELOPE?" I repeat in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll bring you to a really nice place. The _secret _place," Syaoran says as he continues grinning.

Before I can even retort, he grabs my hands tightly and leads me to some unknown place.

* * *

After climbing slopes and jumping across rocks as well as small rivers, I find myself almost out of breath.

"Syaoran, where is this secret place you're bringing me to?"

"We're here." Syaoran says.

"What?" I ask, still bending over and panting heavily.

"Look up, in front of you," Syaoran says.

I stand up and look at the view in front of me. It's a view of the beautiful sea with colourful lights illuminating the sea side.

"Wow! This is beautiful," I say in amazement.

"Yeah, this place enables us to see the whole view of the island, from the bright lights of the resort to the beauty of the sea. Being at the top of a small hill helps too," Syaoran says with a smile as he sits down on the soft grass.

I sit down beside him, not caring whether my beautiful dress will be damaged. "So, this is the place which you were talking about during the press conference?"

"Yeah. Doesn't this place reminds you of our favourite hang-out spot when we were still teenagers?" Syaoran asks as he removes his coat and his necktie.

"Now that you've mention it, I think it does. It reminds me of Karazuki beach," I say.

"Yeah, that's the place we first went dating. Oh and also the first time you learnt how to play beach volley, which I totally rock at," Syaoran says with a chuckle.

Memories of our past begins flashing through my mind as I smile.

"Wait, that means the childhood friend you're talking about was me?" I ask.

"I thought you knew that. Who else could it be?" Syaoran asks, slightly offended.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly your_ only_ gir friend during high school. There was Belinda Haww, the cheerleader," I say.

"I only dated her because the guys asked me to. No, actually they dared me to," Syaoran replies.

"What about Sexy Anna?"

"Oh, that one. Hey, I was a raging hormonal teen at that time. It wasn't my fault that I fell in love with her…um…body. It's also not my fault you hit puberty at such a slow rate," Syaoran taunts.

"Why you…." I start to protest but Syaoran quickly gestures me to look upwards.

"See, the skies are so beautiful tonight," Syaoran says.

"Yeah. Do you remember we used to believe making a wish upon the stars would make our wishes come true?" I ask.

"Yeah, I remember. Did yours come true?"

"Well, I think the last wish I did came true. I wished that you and your soccer team would win the finals at the National Championship," I say.

Syaoran smiles at me without saying anything.

"What about you? Did yours come true?"

"Mine? Hn…..I think it did, but maybe because I didn't appreciate it, I'm going to lose it again," Syaoran says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Really? What did you wish for?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not telling you," Syaoran says with a grin.

"Hey! No fair! I told you mine! You should tell me yours!"

"I didn't ask you to tell me. You told me out of your free will," Syaoran says nonchalantly.

Just then, a drop of rain falls on my face. "Wait, is it going to rain?" I say.

"Yes, I think it's going to start drizzling," Syaoran says as he holds out his palms to feel the raindrops.

And true enough, it starts drizzling.

"Hurry, let's find shelter," I say as I start to run but I feel a strong grip holding my arm.

"No, don't go yet," Syaoran says.

I stare at him curiously. Syaoran smiles and holds out his hand to me. "Since I didn't have a chance to dance with you at the party, may I ask for the pleasure of a dance now?" Syaoran asks with a warm smile.

Memories of the past come flooding into my mind. I remember how we used to dance in the rain when we are teenagers. That is one of the special memories we shared together.

I can't believe he remembers it too.

"I'll be honoured to accept it," I say as I hold his hand.

Then, we start to dance under the drizzle. There is complete silence between us but we both know the silence is something we both enjoy. It is a comfortable silence just like before.

Slowly, my head begins to rest on his chest while Syaoran's arms envelope me in a warm embrace. We both dance slowly to the rhythm of the rain, coordinating our heartbeats with each other. I feel so at peace as if we're back to six years ago.

Suddenly, Syaoran stops. I pull away from his chest rather hesitantly and look up at him, to meet his warm amber eyes. Syaoran begins leaning closer and my body seems to be responding to his, as I move in closer.

Before I know it, a pair of warm lips land on my very own lips as Syaoran kisses me. As if acting automatically on its own, I begin kissing him back as we both share a kiss under the rain.

How I wish time could just stop here and let us both stay like this forever.

* * *

So how was it? Is this SxS moment good enough? But things will be bad for Sakura after this, that's for sure.

Drop me a review of your opinion! I would love to hear what you think.

I'll try to update next week but it'll be difficult as I'm going for a vacation. I'll try though! Thanks for reading. Do drop a review!

~Ja~


	15. An Ambiguous Prelude

I've finally finished this chapter after going on a hiatus for a few months. I'm not surprised if some of you had forgotten about it. Sorry, I was caught up with my studies. Anyways, I hope this chapter will make up for it.

Firstly, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to your favourites and alerts. It really warms my heart and encourages me to continue writing, knowing there's someone out there who likes my story (albeit all the horrible flaws in it).

Thanks a lot for your support up till now!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_**Flashback**_

_Just then, a drop of rain falls on my face. "Wait, is it going to rain?" I say._

_"Yes, I think it's going to start drizzling," Syaoran says as he holds out his palms to feel the raindrops._

_And true enough, it starts drizzling._

_"Hurry, let's find shelter," I say as I start to run but I feel a strong grip holding my arm._

_"No, don't go yet," Syaoran says._

_I stare at him curiously. Syaoran smiles and holds out his hand to me. "Since I didn't have a chance to dance with you at the party, may I ask for the pleasure of a dance now?" Syaoran asks with a warm smile._

_Memories of the past come flooding into my mind. I remember how we used to dance in the rain when we are teenagers. That is one of the special memories we shared together._

_I can't believe he remembers it too._

_"I'll be honoured to accept it," I say as I hold his hand._

_Then, we start to dance under the drizzle. There is complete silence between us but we both know the silence is something we both enjoy. It is a comfortable silence just like before._

_Slowly, my head begins to rest on his chest while Syaoran's arms envelope me in a warm embrace. We both dance slowly to the rhythm of the rain, coordinating our heartbeats with each other. I feel so at peace as if we're back to six years ago._

_Suddenly, Syaoran stops. I pull away from his chest rather hesitantly and look up at him, to meet his warm amber eyes. Syaoran begins leaning closer and my body seems to be responding to his, as I move in closer._

_Before I know it, a pair of warm lips land on my very own lips as Syaoran kisses me. As if acting automatically on its own, I begin kissing him back as we both share a kiss under the rain._

_How I wish time could just stop here and let us both stay like this forever._

* * *

_**Chapter 15: An Ambiguous Prelude**_

"Ah-choo!" Sakura sneezes.

She groans loudly as she tries to sit up on her bed instead of lying down. Whoever said _"lying down on the bed when you're sick makes you feel better"_ is obviously lying because she has been lying down all day and her cold isn't getting _any _better.

Sakura mumbles incoherent curses under her breath as she tries to reach out for the tissue by her bedside table. A knock on the door however distracts her attention.

"Come in," Sakura says weakly, lacking of the enthusiasm she normally would have projected.

And she is indeed surprised to see Syaoran Li walking in. "Syaoran!"

"Hey, feeling better?" Syaoran asks as he walks in with a smile and closes the door behind him. He places the file he's carrying on Sakura's table near the door.

"No, I'm still sneezing since morning and I have a runny nose," Sakura grumbles. Just then, she sneezes again.

Syaoran smiles in amusement as he takes a tissue from the tissue box and hands it to Sakura. Sakura accepts it and mutter a 'thank you'. She dabs her nose with the tissue and sniffles.

Syaoran sits down on the bed beside Sakura and places his palm on her forehead. "Hm, your fever has definitely gone down compared to yesterday," Syaoran says.

"Well it should! I certainly do not fancy the idea of getting admitted into the hospital with a high fever and having IV drips poked in my arms," Sakura says.

Syaoran merely smiles in response. "And what are _**you **_doing here? Aren't you supposed to attend a very important meeting this morning with the investors of Red Rick Project?" Sakura asks.

"They can wait. It's rather early anyway. I'm here to check on you of course. You definitely have to admit it, you certainly have a very weak immune system," Syaoran smirks.

"Hey! Whose fault is it that I'm laying here? If you did not ask me to dance in the rain, I wouldn't have fall sick," Sakura protests.

"Me? You're the one with a weak immune system. Look at me; I'm fine, aren't I?" Syaoran says smugly.

"Well if you did not kiss—"

Sakura halts as the memory resurfaces in her mind. Syaoran looks away as well; he seems to be remembering the same thing. Sakura fights hard to keep herself from blushing. Silence engulfs the two as none makes an attempt to speak.

"Hey, listen. The kiss-"

"I know! The kiss is just er….an impulse. You know, a thing that just happens, due to the circumstances, in the heat of the moment and all," Sakura says, faking a laugh.

"Yeah, that's right. No hard feelings, ok?" Syaoran tries to joke.

"Of course not. It wasn't my first kiss anyway," Sakura says.

"I know. Your first kiss belongs to me," Syaoran smirks as he taunts Sakura. Sakura narrows her eyes and glares at Syaoran.

"You **_stole_** it! It doesn't count!" Sakura protested.

"Even if it doesn't count, we've kissed _hundreds_ of times. I doubt you've ever kissed another guy before."

"NO! I've certainly kissed other guys before. I've kissed….er….Youda-kun!"

"That doesn't count. He's like a kindergartner," Syaoran says in a flat tone.

"And Yubita-kun!"

"That was an accident. Someone pushed you towards him. And it was on the cheek," Syaoran says.

"And er…..."

"And?" Syaoran continues taunting.

"And Takahiro-kun too. Yeah, now I remember," Sakura says with a wide smile.

Syaoran's smirk falls as he tries to maintain an impassive face. "Takahiro? That nerd?" Syaoran asks languidly.

"He's not a nerd. He's kind and thoughtful," Sakura says with a smile.

"Hn. And a weakling who screams like a girl when threatened," Syaoran says as a devilish grin forms on his handsome face.

"That's really mean of you Syaoran. He's not a weakling. Stop trying to corrupt my mind with negative perceptions of him."

"I'm merely doing you a favour of revealing what he's really like to you. Trust me. I know," Syaoran says.

Sakura narrows her eyes at Syaoran as a sudden realization dawned upon her. "Syaoran, were you the one behind his bullying at high school?" Sakura says in a warning tone.

"Of course not, darling. I'm simply can't be bothered about weaklings like him. I am an exemplary student at school, and the head of student council. Do you think I would resort to bullying? I swear I didn't even lay a finger on him," Syaoran says calmly.

Sakura is not even half convinced as she holds her penetrating gaze at the chestnut-haired lad.

"I merely had a nice _'conversation' _with him," Syaoran adds wryly.

Sakura rolls her eyes. Of course, how could she be _so_ stupid? Syaoran's _'conversation'_ is enough to intimidate even the well-built jocks in high school, what more an introvert, sweet boy like Takahiro-kun. He didn't even have to lay a finger on him. His_ 'lackeys' _are more than enough to get the job done for him.

"I knew it! So you **were** the one behind it. No wonder Takahiro-kun broke up with me the day after we went out on a date and kissed," Sakura says, anger building up in her.

"You should thank me. He's not good enough to be your boyfriend. He's so weak, not good in sports and a total nerd," Syaoran says.

"Since when do I need your permission to date someone? You're not my father," Sakura says angrily.

"I'm not. But I'm your best friend. You having a terrible boyfriend will only degrade yourself and thus degrading me too. And he can't even protect you. How am I supposed to entrust you to him?"

Sakura scoffs. "He's not good enough? Then what kind of boyfriend would be _good_ enough for me? Someone who is an arrogant, egoistic, narcissist like you?" Sakura shoots back.

"Of course. You did date me in the end during high school. You completely fell for my charms and realized that I was the best boyfriend on earth, didn't you? I think that would be sufficient to prove my point," Syaoran says.

Sakura certainly cannot deny that Syaoran was a good boyfriend and he certainly was very charming. But she certainly isn't going down without a fight.

"Fine. But at least Takahiro-kun was a nice boyfriend too. I had a very enjoyable time with him during our date and the kiss I shared with him was just so sweet," Sakura says.

"Don't kid yourself, Sakura. I'm sure you enjoyed the hot and passionate kisses we shared more. And I certainly can tell that you enjoyed **every-single-moment** of it," Syaoran taunts.

"At least the kiss I shared with Takahiro-kun was special! It wasn't just a kiss. It had a meaning," Sakura protests defiantly, realizing the lies behind her words.

"Oh really? Like all our kisses are just pure lust and do not have meanings behind them," Syaoran says in a bored tone.

"Not _all _our kisses have meanings,"

"Name one," Syaoran challenges.

"The kiss we shared yesterday certainly held no meaning," Sakura spurts out before she could stop herself. Realizing the fatal mistake in bringing up the topic again, she looks away and avoids Syaoran's gaze. At the same time, she feels a prick in the heart knowing that her last statement was not completely a lie.

Syaoran keeps quiet, as the same awkward silence hangs in the air between them once again.

"No," Syaoran says softly. Sakura turns to look at him, wondering whether she had really heard the word escaping from his lips.

Her emerald orbs locks on with his amber ones. "Listen Sakura, the kiss yesterday….." Syaoran halts, choosing the right word as if he's treading on a thin line. Hesitation is evident in his voice.

Sakura finds her breath caught in her throat as her heart starts to beat wildly, all the while not breaking the gaze they both had held.

"The kiss was actually…."

As if from a cliché movie plot, Syaoran's mobile phone rings, effectively cutting in before Syaoran can continue. The ambience is broken as Syaoran stops, but it is only a few seconds later that he actually stands up and whips his phone out from his pocket. Disappointment is evident on Sakura's features but it goes unnoticed by Syaoran who is busy answering his phone call.

"Hello, Syaoran Li speaking," Syaoran says in a flat tone, a stark contrast to the one he had used a few seconds ago.

Sakura shrugs off any irrelevant thoughts as she averts her gaze to Syaoran who is on the phone.

"Oh, it's you, Eriol. What's the matter?" Syaoran says, easing up a little. Eriol must have said something important as Syaoran immediately glances at his watch, his eyes widening in shock.

"Crap. Sorry, I lost track of time. Just try to stall those investors. I'll try to get there as soon as possible," Syaoran says as he hangs up.

"I've got to go, Sakura. I'm late and apparently, the investors aren't really happy," Syaoran says apologetically.

"I told you it was getting late. Do you want me to go back to work to help you today?" Sakura asks.

"No. Just rest at home. I'll give you a day off today. Don't move about too much and avoid outdoors, especially since it's the rainy season now. It'll be bad if your cold gets worse," Syaoran says as he starts to head out.

"Ok. Good luck convincing the investors," Sakura says, trying to sound cheerful as Syaoran smiles and closes the door.

Sakura can hear heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs and a minute later, her perfectly acute hearing catches the sound of the roaring engine of Syaoran's Porsche, making Sakura smile as she pictures Syaoran running around in his Armani suit.

And just like that, the conversation about the _'kiss' _comes to an end.

* * *

For just an infinitesimal moment ago, Sakura had thought Syaoran would be in a big trouble, but she had shrugged off the thought. Syaoran is certainly able arrive at Li Corporations in a few minutes, considering the inhumane speed Syaoran drives. Besides, Syaoran can easily wheedle his way around the investors with his charms and wits. After all, who in their sound mind would reject the infamous Syaoran Li, one of the most influential CEO across the globe?

Feeling rather bored lazing around on bed, Sakura decides to get out of bed. She swings her legs out of bed and treads carefully on the marble floor. Maybe she should ring her best friend up. It has been a few days since she last heard from the fashion heiress.

She walks towards her table where her stuffs are slightly disarrayed. She assumes that her mobile phone should be somewhere beneath the pile of papers, files, hair clips and other junks she has scattered about on the table.

While rummaging through the pile of mess, Sakura finally catches sight of a familiar file. It doesn't take long for her to realize that the file is the very same file Syaoran brought into her room this morning. She opens the file for further confirmation. Papers and proposals are neatly arranged in the file.

Crap.

Those proposals are for the meeting with the investors Syaoran was supposed to impress. If being late isn't enough to land Syaoran in trouble, Syaoran is sure to be doomed if the proposal is not presented to the investors.

As a feeling of panic slowly overwhelms over her, Sakura decides to do the first thing her rational mind tells her to.

She is going to deliver the file personally to Syaoran.

She hurries out of her room, carrying the file with her, not caring that she is only in a simple T-shirt and knee-length baggy pants. "Chiharu! I'm going to deliver a very important file to Syaoran. He left it here earlier," Sakura shouts out as she rushes to the main door.

"But, Sakura, you're sick. You should be resting. I'll get someone to deliver to Syaoran-sama later," Chiharu says, concern evident in her tone.

"It's alright. I'll be back soon. I really have to drop the file to him. Don't worry," Sakura says with a smile as she steps out of the mansion, heading for her convertible with the keys dangling in her fingers.

Chiharu can only sigh in worry. Sakura certainly acts without thinking at times. Chiharu can only pray Sakura will make it back safe and sound.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have the file with you?" Eriol asks incredulously in a hushed whisper.

The two pillars of support of Li Corporation huddle at a corner, speaking in a low whisper while the investors are distracted by Rika's light-hearted small talk. That girl is certainly capable of holding one's attention with her cheerful smile and wise choice of words.

"I honestly have no idea. As far as I can remember, I did leave my room this morning with the file…Unless…"

"Unless?" Eriol repeats, urging Syaoran to continue.

"I left it at Sakura's room this morning," Syaoran says in realization. Eriol rolls his eyes as Syaoran smacks his own forehead at his carelessness.

"That's so typical of you, Syaoran. Too entertained by your _'morning talk'_ with Sakura that you forgot all about today's meeting **AND** the file?" Eriol taunts, yet a small smirk is forming on his lips.

Syaoran narrows his eyes upon seeing Eriol's widening smirk as he mumbles incoherent curses under his lips. He'll be sure to get back at Eriol for this.

"Anyways, I suggest you better call Sakura or Chiharu and ask about the file. I'll try to stall the investors a little while more," Eriol says, pushing up his glasses.

Syaoran nods as he walks off, at the same time whipping his phone out to call Sakura. After several unsuccessful attempts at getting through Sakura's mobile, Syaoran decides to call Sakura's manor instead.

"Hello, Kinomoto's residence here. I'm Chiharu Mihara. How may I be of assistance?"

"Since when had this become Kinomoto's residence?" Syaoran asks dumbfoundedly.

"Hello, Syaoran-sama. Frankly speaking, it has always been Kinomoto's residence. We thought it will create confusion if we address here as Li's residence. Besides, nobody really calls here on normal days," Chiharu answers in a polite tone.

"O-kay. Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me check if there's a file on the table in Sakura's room. I seemed to have left the file there this morning," Syaoran says.

"Oh, you mean the very important file? Sakura has left the manor to bring it over to you at Li Corporations," Chiharu says.

"She left the house? You mean she **_drove _**here?" Syaoran asks.

"Yes. She says she will just drop the file off to you."

"Ok. Thanks, Chiharu," Syaoran says.

"Anytime, Syaoran-sama. Good bye and have a nice day," Chiharu says politely as she hangs up.

Syaoran sighs and slides the phone back into his pocket. He gazes at the cloudy skies through the polished glass windows. It seems as if it is going to rain soon.

Syaoran does not know whether to thank Sakura or to scold her for acting so impulsively.

There is only something he is sure of.

A nagging feeling is tugging his heart, telling him something bad is about to happen.

* * *

Sakura just cannot believe her luck.

Her convertible has just run out of gas.

Of all the days Lady Luck can be mean to her, today just **_had_** to be the day.

Sakura slams her palm in frustration at the steering wheel. At this rate, she'll never get to Li Corporation in time. Even if she asks for assistance from Chiharu or anyone else, they'll probably take some time to even find her. Worse still, she did not bring her mobile phone out with her.

**This . Is . Just . Great**

Sakura takes the file along with her as she steps out of her convertible. She'll just have to hitch a ride to Li Corporation.

She jabs a few buttons on the dashboard of her convertible, sending a distress signal from her convertible to her manor, hoping Chiharu will actually receive it. She certainly is glad her convertible is equipped with such high-tech gadget.

Sakura then waves her hand frantically at the cars zooming past her. However, nobody seems to notice her existence, what more to even stop for her.

As if things aren't bad enough, Sakura starts to feel a trickle of water droplet fall and land on her cheek. Before she knows it, it starts to drizzle.

It's official.

Lady Luck **hates **her.

After standing and waving around like an idiot at the side of such busy road, Sakura knows there is only one way left.

She starts to run.

* * *

After running for what seems like an eternity, Sakura is now soaking wet from the drizzling rain. She is starting to feel cold as the cold rain water splashes across her skin. But, she continues running, knowing she has to pass the important file to Syaoran.

Syaoran needs it.

When she finally catches a glimpse of the majestic building, she slows down into a jog, feeling extremely exhausted. Standing at the main entrance of the building seems to be a blonde lady, crossing her arms with a disgusted look on her face.

Sakura stomach churns at the image of the _all-too-familiar_ lady standing in front of her.

Amy Nie.

She decides to ignore her as she drags her feet into the building, trying to hand the documents as soon as possible to Syaoran. After passing her documents, she will just go back. She will not stay any longer to face that lady.

But as she tries to get pass Amy, she feels a violent push from the latter, causing her to almost lose her balance. Her body feels weak and limp, probably from the cold she has not yet recovered from.

"And where do you think you are going, slut?" comes the venomous voice she dreads and hates.

"It's none of your business actually. You're not my mother, are you?" Sakura retorts with a cynical smile.

"I'm not. But I'm Syaoran's _wife_. I _know_ you're now Syaoran's secretary. Isn't this another of your clever plot, trying to seduce **my** husband?" Amy says with a sharp glare.

"I'm_ not_ trying to seduce him. Look, Amy, I'm not in a mood to fight with you. Syaoran is my boss. I need to hand him this file before the meeting starts," Sakura says.

"Then, just hand me the file because there is absolutely _no way_ I'm letting you in to see Syaoran," Amy says as snatches away the file from Sakura's hand.

Sakura tries to protest but Amy shoots her a glare and tucks the file safely into her bag.

"Ok, your job is done. Now, **leave**. And resign tomorrow. I don't ever want you hanging around my husband again," Amy says.

"Amy, how can you be so unreasonable? I'm not going to resign. This is my job. I don't need you to run my life for me," Sakura says angrily.

"Me, unreasonable? How about asking yourself what you did with Syaoran?" Amy sneers.

"I did not do anything with him. He is my boss. That's all. We're innocent so you don't have to come and utter all these nonsense. If you're so insecure, why don't you just undergo _more _plastic surgeries to keep Syaoran's heart?" Sakura snaps as she loses her patience.

What comes next is totally unexpected. A tight slap across Sakura's cheeks gives her a stinging sensation. Sakura holds her cheek in shock. The slap leaves a visible red mark on her face.

"Don't act all innocent with me, Sakura. I thought you've genuinely given up on Syaoran but no, you're much _smarter_ than that. So instead, you treat me as a fool and go on an escapade with Syaoran. Don't pretend that you did not kiss Syaoran at Lidia Island. I'm not stupid," Amy says with a disgusted look on her face.

Feeling angered, Sakura raises her hand and tries to slap Amy back but Amy catches her hand in time. Then, she pushes Sakura away violently, causing the latter to lose her balance and fall down to the hard pavement, with the cold drizzle which seems to be getting heavier.

Sakura simply cannot understand. Her body is aching all over. She feels so weak all of a sudden. She starts to shiver involuntarily. She feels cold and her vision seems to be blurring.

"You really are a little vixen, acting all innocent and seduce others. Do you enjoy breaking up people's family that much? Have you forgotten that I'm Syaoran's wife? He is **mine**, not yours, you shameless slut," Amy says venomously.

Sakura can feel the passer-bys and staffs of the Li Corporation watching intently at the drama unfolding in front of them. She smiles in irony.

Of course, they wouldn't know. To them, she is just _another_ girl.

Another slut who destroys families by seducing people's husband. Amy Li is **_the_** wife.

She is just Sakura Kinomoto.

She is a third party,

She's nothing but a slut, just like who Amy is.

"Do you think Syaoran rekindled his feelings for you? Ha, what a joke! He just misses you, as his best friend. He's just intrigued, curious and has a sense of familiarity. Soon, it will hit back to him that you are **nothing**. You mean nothing to him. I'm his wife and forever will be," Amy says.

Amy's words strikes Sakura hard. Sakura wants to protest but finds no words coming out.

"I know Syaoran. He loves me, not you. After all, he chose to marry me and stayed by my side, not yours. So stop being so shameless. You and Syaoran will never be together. He will **never** be yours. He will just dump you someday and return to me, you know it, don't you?"

Feeling a sharp pain in her chest, tears start to form in Sakura's eyes.

It's true.

Syaoran probably doesn't feel anything.

The kiss is just an impulse, a stupid mistake.

In the end, he will just leave her for Amy, just like what he did four years ago. How could she be _so_ stupid?

"I hope you understand your place, bitch. Resign and leave. Stop having any connections with Syaoran and stop deluding yourself with those childish fantasies of yours. Fairy tales don't happen in the real world. This is reality. And in reality, **I** will have Syaoran. He is** mine**," Amy says coldly as she gives one last disdainful look and walks away, into the building.

Sakura could feel tears flowing from her eyes but it's probably not noticeable. The tears are washed away by the cold rain which is getting heavier.

She knows it is a mistake. Their relationship is a thing of the past. A flicker of hope is all she got.

And now, it's gone.

And along with it comes a sharp pain, one that is comparable to what she felt four years ago.

Mustering the remaining strength left in her, she tries to stand up again, albeit wobbly. Then, she slowly walks away from the building, suddenly feeling empty except for the cold rain falling on her pale skin, reminding her of her past memories.

Suddenly, it feels too painful.

Her head hurts, her feet are sore, her cheek is stinging and her heart hurts. As her vision starts to blur, the memories forming in her head become more surreal.

"_Sorry, Sakura. But I love Amy now,"_

Those words uttered four years ago, how could she ever forget? She tried but it just won't go away. All this while, she's been trying to erase the memory but to no avail.

Why did he have to kiss her that night?

Why must he give her a tiny hope just to destroy it so cruelly?

Perhaps it's best to let go.

Suddenly, she bumps into someone. A guy with a firm chest.

"_Sorry, Sakura…"_

And the last thing she remembers before she falls into the abyss of darkness is an all too familiar voice calling out to her.

"_Goodbye, Syaoran,"_

* * *

_**Poshque Daily**_

_-Your dosage on the life of the elites behind the scenes-_

_Words have it that Syaoran Li has been spotted with a new beau. Our team of elite gossipmongers, stationed at everywhere across the globe, perfectly disguised in different personas was alerted and set off to track the new beau. After all, anything that has to do with our star CEO is definitely **hot** news._

_The new beau is rumoured to be a brunette, with shoulder-length hair. Not much can be said on her features which has yet to be uncovered. The sure thing is our favourite hunk has indeed not lost his charms, even after no longer holding the title **"The Most Sought-After Bachelor"**. Just what does this brunette have which made the scion of the Li clan willing to commit an affair behind his wife's back?_

_Here's a snapshot to prove our case. Syaoran Li is spotted kissing his new beau in the rain at a secluded spot on Lidia Island._

_Is the picture real or a fluke? We'll let **you** decide._

_Careful, Syaoran-kun. We know you might have enjoyed your little romantic escapade, but you certainly wouldn't want to incur your glamourous wife, supermodel Amy Li's wrath. After all, she has been known to be ruthless towards her enemies, either in the fashion battlefield or love battlefield._

_Enjoy while you can, Syaoran Li and 'Mystery Girl'. A storm is coming up, that's for sure. And we'll be keeping our eyes wide open for you two._

_

* * *

_

So how was it? Did it live up to your expectation? Or was it really bad? Drop me a review to share your opinions. I would love to hear what you think.

Who do you think is the mystery guy? Will it be the cold, distant prince or the warm, friendly one? I already have the answer of course but you can guess. =)

There's one more thing I would like to ask. Do you like reading from Sakura and Syaoran's POV just like the previous chapter or is it better if the story is told in a third person's point of view? Share your opinions with me. Feel free to send me a short review.

I can't promise a quick update as I'm facing a major examinations next month and I'm really busy nowadays with my studies. But, I really don't want to abandon this story. I'll update but it'll take quite some time. So bear with me. Thanks so much for supporting me up till now!

~Ja~


	16. Confrontations

I'm very, very sorry for not updating for so long. I was a little busy and halfway writing this chapter, I suddenly had writer's block. I'm sorry for the long hiatus but I'm still glad I've finished this chapter. Thanks a lot to all of you for supporting me and encouraging me. Those reviews and encouragement really helped me overcome the horrid writer's block. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites or alerts.

And thank you for still reading this story and supporting it.

This chapter is probably the longest chapter I've wrote up till now. I hope that makes up for making all of you wait so long! Hope it doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Flashback**

_"And where do you think you are going, slut?" comes the venomous voice she dreads and hates._

_"It's none of your business actually. You're not my mother, are you?" Sakura retorts with a cynical smile._

_"I'm not. But I'm Syaoran's wife. I know you're now Syaoran's secretary. Isn't this another of your clever plot, trying to seduce **my** husband?" Amy says with a sharp glare._

_"I'm not trying to seduce him. Look, Amy, I'm not in a mood to fight with you. Syaoran is my boss. I need to hand him this file before the meeting starts," Sakura says._

_"Then, just hand me the file because there is absolutely no way I'm letting you in to see Syaoran," Amy says as snatches away the file from Sakura's hand._

_Sakura tries to protest but Amy shoots her a glare and tucks the file safely into her bag._

_"Ok, your job is done. Now, **leave**. And resign tomorrow. I don't ever want you hanging around my husband again," Amy says._

_"Amy, how can you be so unreasonable? I'm not going to resign. This is my job. I don't need you to run my life for me," Sakura says angrily._

_"Me, unreasonable? How about asking yourself what you did with Syaoran?" Amy sneers._

_"I did not do anything with him. He is my boss. That's all. We're innocent so you don't have to come and utter all these nonsense. If you're so insecure, why don't you just undergo more plastic surgeries to keep Syaoran's heart?" Sakura snaps as she loses her patience._

_What comes next is totally unexpected. A tight slap across Sakura's cheeks gives her a stinging sensation. Sakura holds her cheek in shock. The slap leaves a visible red mark on her face._

_"Don't act all innocent with me, Sakura. I thought you've genuinely given up on Syaoran but no, you're much smarter than that. So instead, you treat me as a fool and go on an escapade with Syaoran. Don't pretend that you did not kiss Syaoran at Lidia Island. I'm not stupid," Amy says with a disgusted look on her face._

_Feeling angered, Sakura raises her hand and tries to slap Amy back but Amy catches her hand in time. Then, she pushes Sakura away violently, causing the latter to lose her balance and fall down to the hard pavement, with the cold drizzle which seems to be getting heavier._

_Sakura simply cannot understand. Her body is aching all over. She feels so weak all of a sudden. She starts to shiver involuntarily. She feels cold and her vision seems to be blurring._

_"You really are a little vixen, acting all innocent and seduce others. Do you enjoy breaking up people's family that much? Have you forgotten that I'm Syaoran's wife? He is **mine**, not yours, you shameless slut," Amy says venomously._

_Sakura can feel the passer-bys and staffs of the Li Corporation watching intently at the drama unfolding in front of them. She smiles in irony._

_Of course, they wouldn't know. To them, she is just another girl._

_Another slut who destroys families by seducing people's husband. Amy Li is **the** wife._

_She is just Sakura Kinomoto._

_She is a third party,_

_She's nothing but a slut, just like who Amy is._

_"Do you think Syaoran rekindled his feelings for you? Ha, what a joke! He just misses you, as his best friend. He's just intrigued, curious and has a sense of familiarity. Soon, it will hit back to him that you are **nothing**. You mean nothing to him. I'm his wife and forever will be," Amy says._

_Amy's words strikes Sakura hard. Sakura wants to protest but finds no words coming out._

_"I know Syaoran. He loves me, not you. After all, he chose to marry me and stayed by my side, not yours. So stop being so shameless. You and Syaoran will never be together. He will **never** be yours. He will just dump you someday and return to me, you know it, don't you?"_

_Feeling a sharp pain in her chest, tears start to form in Sakura's eyes._

_It's true._

_Syaoran probably doesn't feel anything._

_The kiss is just an impulse, a stupid mistake._

_In the end, he will just leave her for Amy, just like what he did four years ago. How could she be so stupid?_

_"I hope you understand your place, bitch. Resign and leave. Stop having any connections with Syaoran and stop deluding yourself with those childish fantasies of yours. Fairy tales don't happen in the real world. This is reality. And in reality, **I** will have Syaoran. He is** mine**," Amy says coldly as she gives one last disdainful look and walks away, into the building._

_Sakura could feel tears flowing from her eyes but it's probably not noticeable. The tears are washed away by the cold rain which is getting heavier._

_She knows it is a mistake. Their relationship is a thing of the past. A flicker of hope is all she got._

_And now, it's gone._

_And along with it comes a sharp pain, one that is comparable to what she felt four years ago._

_Mustering the remaining strength left in her, she tries to stand up again, albeit wobbly. Then, she slowly walks away from the building, suddenly feeling empty except for the cold rain falling on her pale skin, reminding her of her past memories._

_Suddenly, it feels too painful._

_Her head hurts, her feet are sore, her cheek is stinging and her heart hurts. As her vision starts to blur, the memories forming in her head become more surreal._

_"Sorry, Sakura. But I love Amy now,"_

_Those words uttered four years ago, how could she ever forget? She tried but it just won't go away. All this while, she's been trying to erase the memory but to no avail._

_Why did he have to kiss her that night?_

_Why must he give her a tiny hope just to destroy it so cruelly?_

_Perhaps it's best to let go._

_Suddenly, she bumps into someone. A guy with a firm chest._

_"Sorry, Sakura…"_

_And the last thing she remembers before she falls into the abyss of darkness is an all too familiar voice calling out to her._

_"Goodbye, Syaoran,"_

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Confrontations_**

Syaoran just could not believe what his eyes were seeing. He stood stoically at the glass window in his office and looked down. He certainly wasn't enjoying the bird's eye view, not when the scene revolved around the two ladies.

To be precise, it revolved around his two wives.

He carefully kept an emotionless expression in his handsome features, but deep inside, he was facing an emotional turmoil. Part of him was relieved to see Sakura with the file in her hands, part of him was worried about her and part of him was worried about what Amy was going to do to Sakura. Judging from the scowl on Amy's face and the glint of hatred in her eyes, Syaoran was sure whatever Amy was planning to do will not be a pretty sight.

It was also raining heavily and Syaoran couldn't help but feel worried about Sakura's health. He knew that the auburn-haired girl was still down with a cold and she shouldn't be exposed to the rain.

But what could he do?

He certainly can't rush down to intervene. Not when the investors and Eriol were outside of his office. It'll definitely hit the headlines tomorrow morning if he were to rush down and stop Amy. He just can't afford to create a scandal now and further complicate matters.

What he saw next however, made him widen his eyes in shock. Amy had slapped Sakura. He knew Sakura wasn't going to let it go just like that. He watched as Sakura made a feeble attempt to slap Amy but was stopped by the latter. Worse still, Sakura was pushed violently to the ground.

He clenched his fist in anger.

Amy had no right at all to treat Sakura like that. His amber eyes were locked on the auburn-haired girl, who looked like a defeated angel. Her head hung low as her clothes were soaked by the heavy rain. The passer-bys seemed to stop and mutter among themselves.

He knew what those people were thinking. They were judging Sakura from a biased perspective. To them, Sakura was the third wheel, the marriage-breaker.

A last glance at Amy towering over Sakura made the last thread of rationality in Syaoran snap. His eyes were glinting with anger as he tore his gaze away from the window and stormed out of his office, only to be greeted by Eriol and the bunch of investors.

"Syaoran!" Eriol exclaimed in surprise. He knew Syaoran was definitely angry over something, judging from the look on his face.

"Sorry, Harrold-san, Takushima-san. I'm afraid I can't attend the meeting today. I need to attend to something important. I'm terribly sorry to trouble you," Syaoran spoke in a serious voice as he bowed his head slightly.

He then turned around to walk off, only to be held back by Eriol. "Syaoran? Is everything ok? What's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"There's something I must see to now. I'll explain later," Syaoran said as he met Eriol's eyes. Eriol nodded his head slowly as he released his grip on Syaoran's arm. He watched as his best friend ran, heading for the elevator and going inside without saying a word to any of the staffs.

Eriol couldn't help but to think, what exactly was bothering Syaoran so much?

* * *

Syaoran strummed his fingers impatiently on the walls of the elevator.

Who the hell invented the elevator to move so slowly?

He watched—no-glared at the numbers flashing in the elevator. It had been about three minutes and the elevator was just halfway down. He wasn't even at the 50th floor yet!

Why did his office have to be on the highest floor in the Li Corporation?

The more accurate question would be why did the Li Corporations headquarters had to be over a hundred stories tall?

He tried to control his frustration, lest he ended up punching the wall and damaging the elevator in the process. But he was affirmative that he was exuding a negative aura around him. Whenever the elevator stopped at every floor, none of the staffs dared to come in. They were well intimidated by the cold look in his amber eyes although his face was one without any expression.

Not that it bothered Syaoran. In fact, he was happier that the staffs were wise enough to back away from him. He wasn't in a mood to chat with anyone or even to give a comprehensible response.

If only he could do something to make the elevator stop opening the doors at every damn floor….

* * *

After roughly ten more minutes of cursing in the elevator, he finally reached the ground floor. Once the doors of the elevator opened, he stepped out of the elevator wordlessly. His amber eyes were searching for any traces of Amy or Sakura. When he couldn't spot either of them, he headed for the main entrance, pretty much ignoring the other staffs who were greeting him.

He stepped out of the building via the main entrance, and tried to search for any signs of Sakura. When he still found none, he instinctively ran along the pavements, all the while frantically trying to spot her. It didn't even bothered him that his clothes were soaking wet due to the heavy rain. All he cared about was finding Sakura.

Finally, after quite a distance from the main building, he caught a glimpse of an auburn-haired girl. He narrowed his eyes and peered closer at the girl to get his confirmation and true enough, it was indeed Sakura. She was walking weakly, her head hung low. Syaoran wanted to call out to her; he wanted to reach out for the girl who was just a few more steps away from him.

As he started to walk towards Sakura, he suddenly halted in his tracks when Sakura bumped into another man. Sakura raised her head slowly to gaze at the man she had bumped into. Syaoran followed her gaze and found himself widening his eyes in surprise.

The surprise did not just end there. Before he could even react, Sakura collapsed into the man's arms. The said man caught her swiftly and immediately held a worried look on his face.

Syaoran was stunned that he found himself rooted to the ground, unable to move an inch. Everything was happening too fast that his normally quick-witted mind seemed to fail at grasping the whole situation.

When he could finally think clearly, he found himself watching as the man carried Sakura away in his arms. Syaoran took a step front to chase after the guy, only to find someone holding him back by grasping his right arm.

He turned around and saw his wife staring at him with a frown on her face. She was carrying an umbrella to shield herself from the rain.

"Surprised by what you just saw, Syaoran?" Amy asked.

"A—amy," Syaoran said, unable to keep his voice steady.

"We need to talk," Amy said.

And the next thing he knew, he was being dragged by Amy back to the Li Corporations. However, all he could think of was Sakura and that familiar blonde guy.

He felt a tug in his heart when he thought of Sakura being with that guy.

Because the guy wasn't just _any_ ordinary guy.

It was Kaname Ichijou, Sakura's first crush.

* * *

Amy Nie wasn't stupid.

When she dragged Syaoran back to the Li Corporations, she made sure to cling onto Syaoran's arm tightly, smiling to every staff she saw.

Right, she was making sure nobody was under the impression that she had to drag an unwilling husband back with her.

Image was definitely important and as far as she was aware of, she held a better image in the eyes of the public and staffs, compared to the little bitch.

To them, she was the legal and lawful wife, the lady loved by Syaoran Li.

Sakura Kinomoto was only the third party, a little vixen.

She wasn't going to let anyone know the little _'turbulence'_ Syaoran and her were facing now, lest her image got ruined and others got the wrong perceptions.

She brought Syaoran to a room in the deep corner of the building and locked the door. She was of course grateful that every room in the Li Corporations was soundproofed.

"Now, we're safe to talk. Would you care to explain how you got yourself soaking wet like this? Did you forget to bring the umbrella with you because all you thought of was that little bitch? Or were you too worried of her that it didn't occur to you that it was raining heavily?" Amy sneered.

"I don't think I owe you an explanation for that. How I got my suit wet is none of your business," Syaoran said coldly, as he took off his wet coat and hung it at a chair. Syaoran was completely consumed by rage for the blonde lady as images of Sakura being slapped by Amy kept replaying in his mind.

"None of my business? How could you say that, Syaoran Li? You're my husband. I'm merely concerned over your health. Don't you know you could get sick if you stay out in the rain for too long?" Amy faked a smile.

Syaoran scoffed and smiled wryly at her. "Thank you for your _'concern'_. But I believe you owe me an explanation more than I owe you."

"An explanation about what, darling?"

"About what you did earlier to Sakura. I saw everything you did to her."

"Oh, that. I was merely teaching her a lesson. She deserved it," Amy said.

"How could you even say that? You have no right to insult her like that in public, or even to slap her," Syaoran said, his face livid with anger.

"I have every right to do that. After all, she seduced my husband, didn't she? She was the one who tried to commit an affair with my husband behind my back!" Amy said scathingly.

"What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous, Amy. Sakura and I are not having an affair."

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this?" Amy took out a newspaper from her handbag and tossed it violently on the table. She crossed her arms and stared demandingly at Syaoran.

Syaoran averted his attention to the newspaper as he picked it up. He recognized the paper to be Poshque Daily, one of the most prominent tabloid papers around. He read through the article on the front page which featured him and a so-called mystery girl. It certainly did not take long for Syaoran to figure out that the said girl was none other than Sakura.

He carefully kept his face emotionless when he saw the attached photograph at the bottom of the article. It was a photograph of them kissing in the rain. Thankfully, the photograph was blurred and it was difficult to tell that the girl was Sakura.

"Explain that, dear husband," Amy said sarcastically.

"What's there to be explained? It's a tabloid paper. That speaks volume, doesn't it?" Syaoran said languidly.

"This isn't _any_ ordinary tabloid paper. It's Poshque Daily. They only report the truth after they had gotten their facts right. It's one of the most trusted tabloid papers around," Amy said.

"The editors are humans, not machines. There is always a possibility that they had reported the wrong fact. I'm even considering to engage my lawyer to file a lawsuit against them for defaming me," Syaoran tossed the tabloid paper away.

"Save you effort, Syaoran Li. The photograph tells a hundred words, doesn't it?"

"It is a blurred picture. It could be edited graphically for all I know. And can you really prove that the girl in the picture is Sakura and the guy is me? It could be another couple for all we know," Syaoran said as he flashed fake smile.

"You don't have to lie, Syaoran. We both know that it was definitely you and Sakura. I can't believe that you took the little bitch to an escapade. Did you really think I wouldn't know?"

"Don't you dare call her a bitch," Syaoran snapped angrily.

"You're defending her now? Have you forgotten that I'm your wife?"

"She's my wife too. As long as the divorce papers are not signed, she's still my wife," Syaoran said coldly.

"What are you trying to prove by treating her so nicely, kissing her, showing concern for her and defending her? Are you trying to tell me that you still love her?"

Syaoran found himself unable to retort back. This was the question he has been asking himself for the past few days, ever since he shared the kiss with Sakura at Lidia Island. After a few minutes of silence, Syaoran finally found his voice, "Amy, I- "

"You love me, right? It's me you love, not Sakura. You've always loved me all these years, right?" Amy asked as she softened her voice, her eyes meeting Syaoran's amber orbs.

Syaoran found himself unable to hold the gaze as he turned to look away, effectively breaking the eye contact. "No, Syaoran! Look at me! Tell me that the one you love is me. Say that you love me," Amy pleaded as she grasped Syaoran's right arm, tugging it a few times.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I don't love you," Syaoran says in a softer tone as he brushed Amy's hands away. Then, he turned to stare at Amy who had a look of disbelief on her face. "Amy, I've just realized my own feelings. I don't love you, in fact, I don't think I've ever loved you all this while. The person whom I love is Sakura."

"No…NO! You're lying. You've always said that you love me," Amy said.

"That's because I thought that I was in love with you. Thanks to you and your father's lies, I couldn't find Sakura anywhere after I left her six years ago. It was as if she has completely disappeared. Six months after that, when Li Corporation was facing a crisis, you told me that Sakura left for America. I felt hurt that she left without a word, leaving me all alone to shoulder the burden, to face the crisis myself. But you were always there, by my side, even feeding me words of encouragement and concern. Slowly, I began thinking that I had started to love you and my feelings for Sakura had died after not seeing her for 6 years. But now, I realized that I'm wrong. I never loved you from the beginning. I was just seeing you as a replacement for Sakura. I was just seeking your companionship to fill the empty void in my heart because of my solitude, because of her absence. When she appeared six years after that, I slowly began to realize that my feelings for her never died. They were merely buried deep in me," Syaoran said.

"No, that's not true, Syaoran. You're just infatuated with her for the time being. You'll slowly realize that I'm the one you love, not her," Amy said.

"Amy, stop deluding yourself. I don't want to continue lying to my feelings. I'm sorry for lying to you and unconsciously treating you as a replacement. I know that my actions were very selfish and I'm really very sorry for that," Syaoran apologized.

"So you really love her? You're going to abandon me for that little slut?" Amy raised her voice as she glared at Syaoran.

"Amy,-"

"Fine, go ahead. Love her then. But seriously, Syaoran, you sure are very naïve. Do you really think it's wise to be in love with her? You're actually harming her. Your love will bring nothing but troubles and disaster to the little bitch."

"Stop calling her that. She doesn't deserve to be defamed by you," Syaoran snapped, his voice once again laced with slight anger.

"I like calling her that. What are you going to do about it?" Amy asks challengingly, raising her eyebrow.

"Watch your words, Amy Li. I may be sorry for what I've done towards you, but that doesn't mean I won't let you off easily if you dare to harm Sakura in any way," Syaoran said murderously as he gave Amy a warning glare.

"Trust me, darling. I won't have to do a thing. Your love for her will be the cause of her impending doom. Don't say I didn't warn you, husband. The media is a scary force. What do you think will happen when they find out Sakura is the said girl? She will naturally be perceived as the third party, the marriage wrecker. Her life will be in tatters and she'll succumb to the pressure of the media. She will be scorned and look down upon by everyone, shunned by society," Amy said as she bent over to pick up the tabloid paper.

"This, Syaoran darling, is just the beginning," Amy said as she held the tabloid paper in her hands.

Syaoran said nothing but merely glared at his wife as he walked away, slamming the door shut after him.

* * *

Sakura's eyelids felt heavy as she tried to open her eyes slowly. Her eyes squinted as she tried to get accustomed to the bright light which seemed to be blinding her eyes. It took her several minutes before she could fully open her eyes and catch a glimpse of her surroundings.

The first thing she saw was a white ceiling, which made Sakura wondered if she was still in a dream. Her instincts told her that she was in a foreign place, a place she had never set foot before.

Her mind was all fuzzy and she felt as if she had a terrible hangover. Her body felt as if it was radiating immense heat, and there was pain rippling through her body. She suddenly felt paralyzed and could not seem to muster enough energy to even lift her finger.

She closed her eyes as she tried to think of the events before she fell unconscious.

Right, how could she even forget?

She was going to send a file to Syaoran when she met that bitch, Amy. Amy confronted her and even called her a slut. She remembered the disdainful looks on the passer-bys' faces. She remembered the sadness that engulfed her when she realized Syaoran probably wasn't interested in her _'that'_ way anymore.

But then, who had rescued her?

Who was the one who brought her here, to this foreign room that her instincts had no recollections of?

She suddenly thought of the bitch, Amy and the scorn on her face. Sakura hated that lady ever since she first saw her six years ago. And six years later, the feeling of hate had not disappeared but it had definitely deepened, considering the events that happened earlier on.

A sudden rage consumed her when she realized that Amy had slapped her.

In public.

Oh, Amy was going to pay dearly for that. Amy had humiliated her in front of so many strangers.

Her pride was officially destroyed in the hands of that bitch.

Sakura certainly would stop at nothing to get even with that slut.

Her eyes flew open when she realized that she had been lying down far too long in this room. She had to get out of bed and at least find out where she was.

She got up clumsily, wincing in pain as her arms felt as if they had no energy to support the weight of her body. She suddenly began coughing, making terrible wheezing sounds. Her attempts to stop herself from coughing seemed futile as her cough only worsened.

"You're awake."

Sakura's head jerked up upon hearing the familiar voice as she turned to stare at the blonde-haired boy. Her eyes widened with surprise.

Kaname flashed a warm smile at her. He was carrying a tray of what seemed to be a glass of water and a bowl. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but she began coughing again. Worriedly, Kaname placed the tray of food on the bedside table as he rushed to Sakura's side and began patting her back, making linear motions to try and soothe her cough.

Kaname took the glass of warm water he had brought in and handed it to Sakura. "Here, drink this. It'll ease the cough a little," Kaname said.

Sakura accepted the glass of water and gulped it down. Kaname continued patting her back. Her coughing then began to subside. Kaname placed the glass of water down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed by Sakura's side.

"Are you feeling better now? Do you want me to bring you to the doctor?"

"No," Sakura said softly. Her voice was hoarse. "Where am I?"

"You're at my place, actually. You were in a pretty bad condition when you bumped into me. Then, you suddenly collapsed. So, I brought you here," Kaname said.

"Oh, thank you," Sakura said with a small smile.

"It's nothing actually. You don't expect me to just leave you there in the cold rain, do you? What were you doing in the cold rain anyway? You had a fever when I bumped into you earlier. What happened?" Kaname asked, worry evident on his gentle features.

Sakura could only shake her head and smiled sadly. She did not have the energy to pour out her woes to Kaname. After Kaname had been so kind to her, how could she trouble him with her own personal issues? Kaname was genuinely concerned about her. He even brought her back home, knowing she was sick. He probably took care of her while she was unconscious.

She suddenly thought of Syaoran when the latter had visited her in the morning. He had been so concerned, so kind, so thoughtful.

But, she interpreted his actions wrongly.

He was merely concerned over his childhood best friend. In his eyes, she was nothing but a friend, a secretary perhaps.

The kiss meant nothing to him.

Sakura knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

She had fallen in love with Syaoran Li again.

Perhaps her love for him had not faded even after six years. The love was merely well disguised and concealed behind a lie.

But it was all clear to her now. Her love was nothing but a one-sided love. She should never have given herself that glimmer of hope.

Syaoran did not love her at all.

Her heart felt as if it was stabbed by a sharp, piercing knife. She suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to hug her knees and cry.

Six years ago, she told herself she would not cry over Syaoran Li ever again.

She broke that rule once today. She did not want to break it again. It took all of her courage and effort to stop the tears from flowing out. Nonetheless, tears were already welling up in her eyes.

Kaname obviously realized that the auburn-haired girl seemed to be in deep grief. He knew something was wrong with her. He had never seen her like this before. The Sakura he knew was always smiling and laughing at the simplest thing in life.

He knew Sakura was trying to stop herself from crying, and he knew how it was hurting Sakura. Sakura's shoulders were shaking without her even realizing it.

Kaname placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders as he leaned in a little. "Sakura, I won't force you to tell me what had happened. But I know you must be feeling really sad right now. Don't bottle up all your emotions to yourself. It's ok to cry. If it would make you feel better, then go ahead and cry out loud," Kaname said in a soothing voice, as if talking to a lost child.

Sakura looked up at Kaname with her glassy emerald orbs. It took just one warm smile from Kaname.

And the next thing she knew, she was hugging Kaname and crying in his arms. Her tears stained his shirt but Kaname did not seem to care. She began to sob uncontrollably.

She hated how she was weak. She hated how she could fall in love with Syaoran again. She hated how she could not keep her emotions in check. She hated that she was crying for that jerk again, and this time, in front of her first crush.

The past memories began replaying in her mind like an old cinematic record. The events from six years ago up till a few hours ago, they seemed to be reminding her how fate was cruel to her. She continued sobbing until all her tears dried up and she was both emotionally and physically drained. Kaname continued patting her back to calm her down as he embraced her warmly.

Finally, her eyelids were heavy again. Sleep consumed her as she slowly closed her eyes. Kaname broke free from the embrace carefully and laid her down on the bed. Gently, he wiped a stray tear from her eye, thinking to himself how she looked like an angelic child who fell asleep after throwing a tantrum over something frivolous.

Except the blonde-haired lad was perfectly aware whatever Sakura was facing certainly wasn't frivolous.

He knew he had no right to pry into her private life but the girl intrigued him.

Shrugging away irrelevant thoughts, Kaname covered Sakura with a warm comforter. He paused however, and his eyes widened when his perfectly acute hearing caught the final few words Sakura was mumbling to herself.

"_Why Syaoran? Why….."_

* * *

Syaoran stood in front of Kaname's house, his eyes fixed on the closed mahagony wood door. Thousands of thoughts were racing in his mind and they were mostly those of the auburn-haired girl.

After the confrontation with Amy, Syaoran had stormed out of the building. As much he hated to admit it, Amy's words held some truth in it. The media is a force to be reckoned with. They can either build or destroy someone's life and in Sakura's case, he was more than sure it would be the latter.

Once he's out of the building and on the pavements, he was suddenly reminded of Kaname holding Sakura in his arms. There's no doubt Kaname would be bringing the girl back to his place, considering Kaname's place is much nearer compared to the nearest hospital. And bringing Sakura to the hospital would not doubt attract attention, something Kaname tended to avoid.

It didn't take much effort to find out Kaname's home address, considering how efficient Syaoran private investigators were. Without any hesitation, Syaoran gave the address to his chauffeur and instructed him to drive Syaoran to the address given.

But as Syaoran stood in front of the door, he began having second thoughts.

Yes, he had come to terms with his feelings for Sakura, but was he ready to reveal them to her?

He was fully aware that Sakura had suffered so much because of him, and truthfully, Syaoran felt that he had lost the right to love Sakura because of it. Declaring his love for Sakura would also bring repercussions that were sure to be unpleasant, both to him and Sakura.

And he wasn't sure how to face Sakura after witnessing the scene between Amy and her earlier that day. Was he supposed to apologize to Sakura? And if he did, what should he do next?

But still, there was a part in Syaoran who desperately wanted to see Sakura, to affirm that she's fine.

And to make sure that _nothing_ happens between her and Kaname.

Syaoran shook his head and immediately brushed off the last thought. _Of course_ he wasn't here to pry on Sakura and Kaname's relationship. That was just some random thought conjured up by some irrational part of his brain.

Syaoran took a deep breath and braced himself as he pressed the doorbell. _"Well, here goes nothing."_

A few seconds later, the door opened and Syaoran found himself face to face with Kaname. "Syaoran! "Kaname exclaimed, a surprise look etched on his handsome features. "Hello, Kaname," Syaoran greeted and flashed a small smile.

"What brings you here? Surely you weren't just passing by and decided to give me a house call?" Kaname joked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm not here to make a house call. I'm actually…..I'm actually here to see Sakura." Kaname was a little surprised to hear Syaoran's words but he quickly regained composure and smiled at Syaoran. "And what makes you think that she's in my house?"

"Kaname, there's no need to lie to me. I know she's at your house. I saw you carrying her when she fainted at the pavement." Syaoran said dryly.

"So you're saying that you saw Sakura walking around in the heavy rain, with such a pale face and you didn't bother to bring her to seek shelter?" Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"I would have done so, if you did not catch her in your arms and then proceed to carry her away," Syaoran said curtly, slightly irritated by the thought.

"Ah….. Then do you know why was Sakura walking aimlessly in the heavy rain when she was obviously feeling unwell? And why are you so concerned about her? Are bosses normally so concerned about their secretaries?"

"Sakura is not only my secretary, she's also my childhood best friend. I believe I have the right to be concerned about her. Just let me in to see her," Syaoran said brusquely and took a step forward only to be stopped by Kaname.

"You haven't answer my earlier question. Why was Sakura in such condition when I found her?"

"Look, it's a long story. I'll explain it to you next time. Please, just let me in." "I'm afraid I can't allow that. I'm not sure Sakura wants to see you when she wakes up." Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Kaname's words. "What do you mean by that?"

"I heard Sakura mumbling some very….sorrowful words. And I think that you're the reason why she was so hurt and sad," Kaname said as his expression grew serious.

Syaoran's eyes widened. Sorrowful words? What did Sakura said to Kaname?

"What did you hear from her?" "I don't think you have the right to know, Syaoran. It's none of your business."

"I'll explain everything later. Just let me in."

"No, I won't. I'm afraid you'll have to lea—"

Just then, there was a loud crash from inside the house. It sounded like the sound of glass crashing to the ground. Syaoran and Kaname's head jerked towards the direction of the sound. A string of coughs then followed.

"Let me in, Kaname. Something must have happened to Sakura," Syaoran said, urgency evident in his voice. "No, I—" Growing frustrated and unable to keep calm, Syaoran pushed Kaname aside with all his strength and ran in the house, following the direction of the coughing sounds.

Syaoran soon arrived at the room where Sakura was. The auburn haired girl was coughing violently and there were broken shards of glasses on the floor near the bedside table. She probably tried to reach out for the glass of water before it fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran immediately rushed to Sakura's side and sat on the side of the bed. He patted Sakura's back gently in an attempt to soothe the cough while he put his other arm around Sakura's waist to support her weak frame. Slowly, Sakura's cough subsided and Syaoran placed his palm on Sakura's forehead.

"You're having a high fever," Syaoran said, more to himself than to Sakura as the auburn-haired girl was still partially unconscious. Syaoran then carried Sakura in his arms effortlessly and proceeded to exit the room, only to be stopped by Kaname.

"What are you trying to do, Syaoran? You're not taking her anywhere. Who do you think you are to carry her away like this?" Kaname asked, a trace of slight anger present in his voice.

"_I'm her husband."_

"I'm her best friends since childhood. I have every right to care and show concern for her. You might be worried about Sakura but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about her. Right now, I'm bringing her back to her place. Then, I'll engage my family's private doctor to treat her." Syaoran said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"But tell me, Syaoran. Can I really trust you to take care of Sakura? You're the one who hurt her and caused her to be in this condition, am I right?" "Kaname, I care about Sakura. I won't do anything to harm her, not when her life is at stake here. She needs immediate medical attention and that's what I'm going to get for her," Syaoran said firmly.

"But-" "Please, Kaname. Just trust me," Syaoran said in an almost pleading tone. Kaname stared at Syaoran before finally sighing. "Fine. Take care of her," Kaname said. "Thank you, Kaname. I will," Syaoran nodded his head as he walked out of the room and out of the house.

Kaname stood at the door and watched as Syaoran got into the limousine with Sakura and nodding his head at the chauffeur. And Kaname kept his gaze on the limousine as it drove away from his house and finally disappeared from his sight.

* * *

"Doctor Shin, how is she?" Syaoran asked after the doctor finished checking on Sakura's condition. "She's currently still having a fever and her cough seemed to have gotten worse. She might be a little weak due to the fever. But don't worry, her life is not in danger. Her fever has slightly subsided. I'll prescribe some medicine for her. Make sure she takes her medicine on time and get a lot of rest. She should be alright after a week of good rest," Doctor Shin said calmly with a smile.

"Alright. I'll tell the maids to make sure she takes her medicine on time. Thank you very much, doctor. "

"Don't mention it. It's my duty after all. Now then, you'll have to excuse me. I'll go prepare the prescription now." "Okay. You can hand the prescription to Chiharu, Sakura's personal maid. She'll know what to do," Syaoran said. "Chiharu is still Sakura's personal maid after all these years? Nothing seems to have changed," Doctor Shin said with a fond smile.

"I don't know about that Doctor Shin. There are quite many things that have changed over the years," Syaoran said with a wistful smile. _"Such as my relationship with Sakura." _Those words were left unspoken but somehow Doctor Shin seemed to understand what Syaoran was referring to.

"But I can tell that there are some things that still remain the same, such as the fact that you still care so much for Sakura and the same worried look on your face whenever she falls sick," Doctor Shin said. Syaoran merely flashed him a small smile in response.

"Syaoran, I've watched you two grow up from young, up till now. I know that Sakura's body has always been rather weak although she hates to admit it. So, take good care of her. Don't let anything bad happen to her." "Don't worry, I will. Thank you, doctor," Syaoran said respectfully as he bowed his head slightly. Doctor Shin smiled and nodded his head in response. He left the room to prepare the prescription, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.

Syaoran walked towards Sakura who was sleeping soundly and sat on the edge of the bed. His amber orbs were fixed on Sakura's angelic face. He gently brushed away a few strands of stray hair that covered Sakura's face and smiled. She looked slightly pale but in Syaoran's eyes, she still looked beautiful and just like an angel. A sleeping angel.

"Sakura, do you know how much you got me worried? What were you doing in the heavy rain in such sickly condition?" Syaoran whispered as he held Sakura's right hand tenderly. "Why didn't you duck when Amy wanted to slap you? Why let yourself be humiliated by Amy in public?" Syaoran admonished quietly.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Just don't scare me again like that, okay?" Syaoran gave Sakura's hand a slight squeeze and he smiled at her sleeping figure.

"Daddy." Syaoran turned around to see Shinji standing at the door, his face carrying a gloomy look. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Shinji, come here," Syaoran said with a smile as his hands gestured for Shinji to come forward towards him and Sakura.

Shinji walked towards Syaoran with his head hung low and stopped before Syaoran. "What's wrong, Shinji? Don't be so unhappy," Syaoran asked gently as he ruffled Shinji's chestnut hair. When Shinji looked up to stare at Syaoran, tears were already falling down from his cheeks. "Will mummy be alright? She looks so pale. Why is she still sleeping? I'm worried about mummy. What if she doesn't wake up?" Shinji cried out.

Syaoran smiled. This kid might be a genius but seeing his mother in such condition probably scared him. He' was still a six-year-old boy after all. Nobody can expect a six year old boy to remain rational when he's scared, no matter how smart the boy is.

"Hey, don't cry, Shinji. Your mummy will be alright. The doctor said your mummy will be fine after a week of good rest. She'll wake up soon. Don't worry," Syaoran said as his calloused fingers brushed off the tears from Shinji's cheeks.

"Re…..really?" Shinji asked as he sniffled. "Yeah, so don't cry anymore. I'm sure you wouldn't want your mummy to wake up to see you crying like this. It'll make her worry." Shinji nodded his head and smiled at Syaoran. "Okay. I'll stop crying. I don't want mummy to worry about me."

Syaoran smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He then helped Shinji to sit on the bed with him. A comfortable silence hung in the air as they both stared contently at Sakura. Syaoran stroked Shinji's hair gently in repetitive motion while his other hand rested unconsciously on Sakura's hand.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Mummy looks so pretty even when she's asleep right?" Shinji asked as he turned to look at Syaoran.

"Emm," Syaoran nodded his head and a small smile appeared on his face. Shinji smiled happily and continued, "Too bad I didn't inherit mummy's looks. But on second thought, if I did inherit mummy's looks, then I'll look like a pretty boy!" Shinji contemplated and a look of distaste crossed his face.

Syaoran chuckled at Shinji's priceless look. He assumed that Sakura told Shinji he was her biological son and didn't reveal that he was an adopted one.

"If I have a sister, then she'll inherit mummy's pretty looks for sure. Then she'll grow up to be really pretty and beautiful!" Shinji said excitedly. Syaoran chuckled at the thought of a mini Sakura. Somehow, the idea seemed very delightful to him.

As long as he is the father of the little girl.

"I wonder who did I inherit my looks from. Since I'm rather handsome, I think my daddy is handsome too, like you," Shinji said as he beamed at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled at the thought. It was obvious that he and Shinji shared many identical features and he once thought that Shinji was his son. But since Sakura vehemently denied it and even proved that Shinji was her adopted son, Syaoran had no choice but to give up on the idea.

"Hey, since you've called me daddy, you probably inherited your good looks from me. That's why we're both so handsome and charming. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a lady-killer like me too," Syaoran said with a grin, deciding to play along.

Shinji beamed happily at Syaoran. He was happy that Syaoran wanted to acknowledge him as his son, even though Syaoran didn't know about the truth. "I guess you're right, daddy. And I probably inherited my brains from you too," Shinji said cheekily while Syaoran chuckled at him.

"Of course you did. I'm absolutely sure of that. Okay, I'm gonna go get mummy's medicine from Chiharu. Shinji, you shall stay here to accompany mummy," Syaoran said as he patted Shinji's head.

"No, I'll go get mummy's medicine. Daddy shall stay here with mummy," Shinji argued as he stood up. "Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll go get the medicine from Chiharu onee-san," Shinji said as he ran out of the room. He wanted to let his father spend more time with his mother.

Syaoran watched as Shinji ran out of the room and shook his head. Then, he turned his attention back to Sakura. "Are you sure Shinji is your adopted son? You're not lying to me, right? Shinji….He…He looks everything like the son I've always imagined we'll have," Syaoran said softly, a pensive smile on his face.

A moment of silence passed by before it was broken by Tomoyo's loud exclamation. "Syaoran Li, what is the meaning of this?"

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts as he turned around. He was surprised to see a livid Tomoyo accompanied by her fiancé. Tomoyo seemed to be holding a tabloid paper in her hand and Syaoran had a hunch it was the same tabloid paper as the one Amy held in her hands when she confronted Syaoran earlier that day.

"Tomoyo, keep it down. Sakura is still sleeping. I'm sure you wouldn't want to wake her up," Eriol said as he placed his hand gently on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo seemed to have taken Eriol's words into consideration as when she spoke her next words, she was calmer. "Syaoran Li, we need to talk. Now. Outside."

Syaoran nodded his head and tucked Sakura in the blanket before standing up and following Tomoyo out of the room and into the hallway.

Confronting a livid Tomoyo sure wasn't going to be pleasant.

Confronting a livid _and_ pregnant Tomoyo was definitely going to be a taste of hell itself.

Syaoran prayed that his eardrums could withstand the abuse they were going to receive.

Once they were in the hallway, Tomoyo stopped and stared at Syaoran, her arms crossed. "Syaoran, can you explain what is this?" she asked with as she flashed her infamous smile. She then threw the tabloid paper harshly at Syaoran who did not bother to dodge or catch it. The paper hit his chest and landed with a thud on the floor.

Syaoran let his gaze fall on the tabloid paper as he carefully kept his face blank. "It's a tabloid paper, Tomoyo. You know tabloid papers only spread rumours and lies," Syaoran said dryly.

"Save me all that crap, Syaoran Li. There's no need to lie to me. We all know that you and Sakura went to Lidia Island with Eriol for the launching of some project. Don't tell me it's some stupid coincidence," Tomoyo snapped as she narrowed her eyes at Syaoran.

Syaoran kept quiet and made no response to Tomoyo's words. "Look, Syaoran. I'm all for you and Sakura getting back together. In fact, I don't fully support her to divorce you, even though you've made her suffered so much," Tomoyo said.

"Then why the need for this confrontation?" Syaoran asked in his emotionless voice. "Because I care for Sakura. I don't want you to go give her some false hope only to crush it in the end," Tomoyo said brusquely, unconsciously raising her voice.

"Pray tell, Tomoyo. How am I giving her false hope?" "Are you pretending to be ignorant, Syaoran? Kissing her is equivalent to giving her false hope. And don't tell me it's a friendly kiss because it sure wasn't just a peck on the cheek!" Tomoyo burst out as she glared at Syaoran.

"Tomoyo, the kiss was -"

"Save your explanation, Syaoran. I'm not interested in the lies you're trying to tell me about the kiss. I just need you to answer me one question." Tomoyo fixed her stare at Syaoran.

"Do you love Sakura?"

Syaoran knew the answer to that question but could he really reveal them to Eriol and Tomoyo? He stared at Eriol and Tomoyo who were both waiting for his answer.

Syaoran opened his mouth, attempting to voice out his answer but suddenly, Amy's words reverberated in his ears_. "Trust me, darling. I won't have to do a thing. Your love for her will be the cause of her impending doom. Don't say I didn't warn you, husband. The media is a scary force. What do you think will happen when they find out Sakura is the said girl?..."_

His gaze then landed on the tabloid paper lying on the marble floor.

"_This, Syaoran darling, is just the beginning,"_

"Well, Syaoran, answer me! Yes or no?" Tomoyo snapped. "Darling, perhaps now isn't a good time for Syaoran to reveal his feelings. Perhaps he isn't ready," Eriol said calmly, trying to calm Tomoyo down.

"Isn't ready to admit his feelings? The Syaoran Li I know is not a coward. He is giving me an answer_ now_, whether he likes it or not," Tomoyo said, glaring at Syaoran.

"I don't think it's your business whether I love her or not, Tomoyo. I don't need to explain my feelings to you. This is between me and Sakura," Syaoran said coldly. Tomoyo gasped, "How dare you say that, Syaoran Li? Sakura's business is my business. If you think I'm going to let you play around with her feelings like a toy, you're wrong!"

"Tomoyo, you're being irrational now, perhaps because of the hormones? It's not wise to be angry like this when you're pregnant. Eriol, you should really pay more attention to your wife and her….emotional outburst," Syaoran said curtly as he turned to stare at Eriol.

Eriol stared back at him, quietly pleading him to stop provoking Tomoyo. "Emotional outburst? How dare you say that, Syaoran Li! You're giving me an answer today, I'm not letting you run away from it," Tomoyo cried out.

"Sorry, Tomoyo. I have to go," Syaoran said quietly as he turned and started to walk away, heading for the stairs.

"Stop right there, Syaoran Li. If you love Sakura, stay. Admit your feelings and then protect Sakura from those media and any other parties that you're afraid might harm both of you," Tomoyo said loudly and firmly.

Syaoran halted in his steps and Tomoyo released a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"If you leave now, it would mean that you don't love her. You don't feel anything for her," Tomoyo said quietly. The hallway was enveloped with a thick air of silence.

It was a few excruciating moments later when Syaoran finally made his decision.

He took stepped forward to leave without turning back.

Tomoyo widened his eyes in disbelief and anger. "Syaoran Li, if you take even one step forward, you can forget about ever seeing Sakura. I won't let you see her again," Tomoyo raised her voice.

Syaoran only stopped for a few seconds before he continued walking down the hallway. Just as he reached the stairways, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Shinji. Tears were once again welling up in his eyes.

Shinji had probably heard the whole confrontation. He gazed at Syaoran with his emerald orbs, a pleading look in his eyes.

They were begging him to stay.

As much as he wanted to stay, Syaoran knew he couldn't. He didn't want to bring any more troubles and sufferings to Sakura and the boy. He can't afford to implicate Sakura and Shinji in the whole media frenzy. Syaoran hardened his resolve and looked away. He can't help but be reminded of Sakura whenever he stared at those eyes. "I'm sorry, Shinji," Syaoran said quietly as he walked down the stairways.

* * *

Tomoyo wanted to kill Syaoran Li for being an insensitive jerk and a useless coward.

Of course Tomoyo was aware of what Syaoran feared. He feared that revealing his feelings might bring troubles to Sakura when the media knows about it. And the society was definitely going to shun Sakura and treat her as some kind of slut who seduced the ever handsome and successful husband of Amy Li.

The paparazzi will be hot on her trails and Sakura will then lose her privacy. She'll even succumb to the pressure of the media.

But surely it would not be such a hard problem to deal with. Syaoran could just divorce Amy Li, reveal that the bitch seduced him and tell the whole wide world how much he loves Sakura who is also his wife. Then they could all live happily ever after.

So why couldn't Syaoran do that? Why couldn't he just divorce Amy and stay with Sakura?

Unless Syaoran didn't want to divorce Amy because she's the one he loves. Not Sakura.

"I'm so going to kill Syaoran Li," Tomoyo muttered venomously, anger glinting in her amethyst eyes. Eriol smiled a little unsurely and placed his hands on Tomoyo's shoulders in an attempt to placate her.

"Now, now, Tomoyo. Don't be rash. I don't want to lose a best friend and I'm sure Sakura would be devastated if her best friend killed her husband," Eriol said.

"It's your best friend's fault for being a jerk and it's soon-to-be-ex-husband in Sakura's case," Tomoyo snapped. Eriol smiled, "Don't be angry, Tomoyo. Syaoran's just a little stubborn. I'll go chase after him to have a talk with him. I don't believe that he doesn't love Sakura."

"Alright. And make sure to knock some sense into him," Tomoyo grumbled. Eriol smiled and nodded his head as he went down the stairways after Syaoran.

As Tomoyo continued walking down the hallway, she saw Shinji standing at a corner with a crestfallen face. "Shinji, what's wrong? Come here to Aunt Tomoyo," she said gently as she smiled. All angry thoughts about Syaoran evaporated instantly.

Shinji's head jerked up at the voice and he walked towards Tomoyo. As he stood in front of Tomoyo, tears began to roll down his cheeks. Tomoyo was immediately startled and she kneeled down so that she was at eye level with Shinji.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry Shinji." "Daddy….Daddy...He left….He doesn't want mummy anymore. He doesn't love mummy," Shinji sobbed softly. Tomoyo realized that Shinji must have heard the whole confrontation, no wonder he was so upset.

"Don't worry, Shinji. Of course he wants your mummy. He's just…a little silly at times. He doesn't realize his feelings yet. Uncle Eriol is going to talk some sense into him and after that, it'll be fine," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"But….But…."

"No buts. Now be a good boy and go wash your face. Hand over the medicine to me, I'll make sure your mumy takes them. Go finish your schoolwork or go play outside. Stop worrying about silly things. It'll be fine. I promise," Tomoyo said.

Shinji smiled back and nodded his head. He handed Tomoyo the medicine which was on a small tray and walked away. Tomoyo sighed and stood up. She turned around and began walking towards Sakura's room, carrying the tray in her hands.

Perhaps she shouldn't have confronted Syaoran like that, when Shinji was obviously around the mansion somewhere. The boy must have felt dejected after hearing the whole confrontation.

"But thank god Sakura didn't hea-"

Tomoyo stopped and her eyes widened when she reached Sakura's room.

Sakura was sitting up, her face turned to the side, looking at the wall. "Sakura?" Tomoyo called out hesitantly.

Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo, tears flowing down from her emerald orbs. She must have heard the whole confrontation as well and thought that Syaoran didn't love her.

Tomoyo knew she shouldn't have spoken too soon. She hastily placed the medicine on the table and rushed to Sakura's side. She hugged the auburn-haired girl and rubbed her back soothingly. It didn't take long before Sakura's began to broke down and sobbed loudly as she hugged her best friend tightly.

* * *

So, how was it? Was it nice or bad? Drop me a review and tell me what you think. I'll really appreaciate it!

Almost everyone guessed correctly that it was Kaname who saved Sakura. Poor Sakura seems to be suffering in this chapter as well, but hey, at least Syaoran comes clean with his feelings! But things aren't going to look good for Sakura for quite a while.

I actually wanted to include the part about Syaoran and Eriol's talk in this chapter but I think this chapter is a little too long. So, it'll have to be in the next chapter.

I'm not sure when I can update next. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, but I really can't promise. I'm starting college life soon, and I don't know whether college life will be very busy. Anyway, thanks for reading and thank you very much for your support!

~Ja~


End file.
